


Bruises on Both my Knees (For You)

by bentnotbroken1



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Frottage, Gags, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Period-Typical Homophobia, Possessive Sex, Power Play, Rimming, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Spanking, Switching, Use of silk ties, consensual dub-con, in one chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 66,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentnotbroken1/pseuds/bentnotbroken1
Summary: Billy hasn't been able to satisfy the itch beneath his skin since leaving California. Unfortunately, he doesn't think he has a chance in hell to find what he needs in small town USA.But that all changes when he sees the fire in Steve Harrington's eyes the night they fight. He sees something in them that he sometimes sees in himself when he looks in the mirror.Harrington has demons. Just like Billy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found myself writing Harringrove smut to stop myself from ruining my slow burn fic. 
> 
> I have no idea where this story came from, except that I've wanted to write a BDSM fic for awhile and these two were the perfect fit for such a fic. 
> 
> I don't know what kind of updating schedule this will have because SitN is my top priority at the moment, but it should still update fairly regularly. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the different feeling and dynamic in this one. 😊

People can say whatever the hell they want about him, but Billy Hargrove is a man of his word. So, when he had promised Max he would stay away from her little nerd friends, he had every intention of keeping it. But he wasn't a fucking saint, alright? If there were any loopholes he'd find and exploit them. Simple as that. 

Not because he wanted to harass the little shitheads, he didn't really _ care _ about them, but there _ is _ someone he _ does _ care to speak to again. And he doesn't recall her ever saying Steve Harrington's name specifically. Even if she _ had, _he'd probably still take the risk. He didn't have a _ choice, _because he'd seen a fire in the other boy's eyes that night. He'd seen the quiet fury, felt the violent urge, could swear he heard the electric current humming just beneath his skin. He'd seen something in Harrington that night that he sometimes saw in himself when he looked in the mirror. 

Hartington had _ demons_. Just like _ Billy _. 

It gives him an idea. Probably a stupid one, true, but he's really running out of options here, and the clock is ticking down. 

He knows it's just a matter of time before he explodes again. He can _ feel it, _ bubbling, building, _ spreading _ from his chest and sinking down into his limbs. It's close now. His fingers twitch for a fight, his jaw clenches on it's own accord, and he can't stop thinking about his fight with the older boy. 

He can remember clearly the feeling of blood rushing in his ears and the giddy satisfaction when Harrington had hit him, had shown him he wasn't scared to step up to the plate. Everyone else around here seems to _ run. _Run from Billy's madness, and he supposes they probably should. He's volatile at the best of times. He's got a hair trigger in this town and if the locals aren't kissing his ass, or trying to get in his pants, they're steering clear of him. 

Which is probably for the best really. Billy doesn't particularly want to go to jail for assault and battery. 

But he _ needs _ another fight. Needs to get this horrible livid energy _ out. _ He likes the fighting, the feeling he gets when he's still winning but his opponent gave as good as he got. He _ loves _ the release he gets, like a rubber band finally snapping after being pulled taut for so long. But at the same time, he _ hates it. _He doesn't like the after effect. The guilt that claws out a hole in his gut when he sees his handiwork. 

He likes pain, yeah, and likes inflicting it, but he used to have a better way to _get_ it. A way to achieve the same high, the same relief, the same feeling of _ control, _but without the blood and guilt and fear. He wants satisfaction for all parties involved, and he just can't get that fighting. 

In Cali he'd had an outlet. A small community he could run to when things got too bad at home. When he felt his world was spinning too fast and he needed a way to slow it down, to breath, to get back to some semblance of normal. He would get what he needed without having to break any noses and he preferred that. 

But he hasn't gotten what he _ really _ needs, really _ wants, _ in _ months. _ There was just no one in this hick town he could trust enough to give it to him. No one here that would understand his kind of _ messed up. _ Or at least, he'd _ thought _ so, before Steve Harrington looked at him like _ that_. 

There's no trust between them, he realizes that, especially after Billy knocked him the fuck out, but there's still a small chance that this could work. If he does it right. If he plays the long game. And that's what he'll have to do. Because it doesn't take long for Billy to get wound up, a bad night or two at home usually does the trick, but he can tell King Steve takes a while. 

He probably fights it, if he's even aware of it, because he doesn't know what it is. Doesn't know there's a way to channel it, to make the anger and pain feel good without hurting anyone. Well, without hurting anyone that doesn't _ want _ it, anyway. 

He doesn't know how exactly he's going to go about it, but he knows he's going to try. Because he _ can't _ keep picking fights when he needs it. He can't keep splitting his knuckles to feel alive. Sooner or later that won't work either and he'll be left adrift on a buoy in the middle of the fucking ocean with no way back to the shore. 

So, it _ has _ to be Harrington. And even if he _ can't _ convince him to try it, even if he scoffs or calls him _ sick, _ or a _ queer, _ he has to do it. Because if there's even a _ tiny _ chance that he's right about him and he's curious enough to give it a shot, it would solve all of Billy's short term problems. 

Plus, it could help exercise some of Harrington's demons too, and he's all about mutual benefits, ok? 

Now he just has to bide his time and watch him. He can be patient when it comes to shit like this. He can wait. He can wait until the moment _ just _ before the Pretty Boy's band is about to _ snap_, and then he'll swoop in with the offer. If he doesn't take it, that's fine. He'll just keep doing what he's doing. But damn, he _ really _ hopes he can be enticing enough to get him to say _ yes. _

Turns out, he doesn't actually have to wait too long to make his move. It's January, and enough time has passed since their fight that Harrington no longer looks like he wants to lay him out when he sees him. That's a plus.

They're on the basketball court when he feels the shift, like something has _ changed_. Tommy H is in some kind of fucking mood because he's been on Harrington's ass since practice started, and he's not giving him a chance to get away. 

It's still a _ thing_, apparently, to harass him about Wheeler and Byers. He's heard all the rumors by now, but the one that seems to get under Harrington's skin the most is that he's their _ bitch_. 

Sure, it is kind of strange that he hangs out with them all the time. If Billy's girlfriend had cheated on him, there would be no way in hell he'd ever make friendly with her again, and he definitely wouldn't be caught dead hanging out with her new guy. So yeah, it's weird, but it doesn't mean he's their bitch, or their toy, or whatever. Hell, if he's in a relationship with _ both _ of them then that's their business and more power to him. He knows threesomes can be fantastic. 

But that's definitely not what's going on there. He can tell in the tightness of the boys shoulders when he sits with them at lunch. He can see it in the smiles he gives them, like they never quite reach his eyes. He seems hypervigilant around them too. More like he's trying to _ protect _ them from something than _ be _ with them. He wonders what has happened to make him so nervous and jumpy. There's like a cloud of dark secrets hanging over him. 

Maybe he'll find out some of them if this plan of his works out. 

"Hey, Steve, _ Steve." _Tommy is crowding him, trying to get the ball. "Saw you yesterday coming back from Byers' place. You doing some risque photo shoots out there, man? Laying it bare for the perv?" 

Harrington frowns and doubles down. "Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk, Tommy?"

"Hey, I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking. That you're _ queer _ for Jonathan." He jeers and checks him, but the coach doesn't call it. "Why else would you be hanging around with them? You're obviously pantin for it." 

"Shut the h-" 

"Oh! Maybe it's the other way around! I got a theory, ya know. That you're still a king after all and that _ Byers _ is the one on his knees, at your feet _ begging _ for it. He seems pathetic enough to beg."

That's the comment that gets him. Billy can fucking _ see _ it happening. The air of tension surrounding Harrington just _ cracks _ like thunder_. _ Suddenly Tommy's back is flat on the floor and Harrington is bending down over him hissing in his face. "Keep your fucking _ theories _ to yourself."

The coach blows the whistle and makes Harrington and Hall run laps while the rest of them continue to practice. But Billy can't focus on basketball right now. He can't focus on anything but the shit he just witnessed, because even though Harrington lost his cool on Tommy's dumb ass, he _ still _ looks fucking murderous and much too tight as he runs past them. 

His mouth is a thin line and his eyes are hard and unforgiving. He's lost in his head and it feels like he's just on the edge of _ snapping _. 

Billy smirks to himself. It's finally time to put his plan into motion. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is unbeta'd. But I'm fully open to CC so if you spot something you can tell me. 
> 
> Also, this fic will not be hardcore by any means (but I'll change tags if it runs away from me) and Billy will be explaining things a lot more in depth before they even think about doing anything.

Steve Harrington cannot remember another time where he was this damn _ exhausted. _He hasn't had a full nights sleep since that night back in November, when he'd help a bunch of brats take down the Mind Flayer. 

His house is too quiet and every creak and thump has him jolting out of bed, hand reaching for his bat. Not to mention all the _ nightmares_. They aren't as frequent now as they were the first few weeks after, but he still wakes up panting, sweating, _ crying. _

Sometimes he's in the tunnels, running from the sounds of unearthly growls, alien like vines tripping him and wrapping around his body; and sometimes he's in the junkyard, but this time he doesn't have his bat and he can hear the kids yelling inside of the bus. Sometimes he screams himself awake because a demodog gets him before he can get to them. Sometimes he screams because it _ doesn't_, and he arrives just in time to see it rip into Dustin's chest and tear into Max's leg while their blood soaks into his shoes and he realizes that he _ failed. _

Steve doesn't sleep for days after he has one of those. 

And he _knows _the gate is closed, ok? He believes Chief Hopper when he says the little girl with the powers saved their asses. The lab had immediately been quarantined and all evidence of the past couple of years had been scrubbed away. The building is empty, the scientists are _gone. The_ _gate is closed. _

His brain knows all this. It knows that the threat from the Upside Down is over, but it's like his body doesn't quite believe it yet. It still startles whenever he hears a dog growl. It still gets chills when he catches a glimpse of his pool. It still thrums with anxiety telling him that it's not over_. It's not over. It's not over. _

So, he finds himself _ looking _ for threats. In the woods, at the mall, in _ school. _ And it's mostly when he's with the kids. When he's with Nancy and Jonathan. He has this intense urge to protect them. He needs them to be ok. To be safe. So he _ watches. _

Lately, his skin feels too tight, like something inside of him wants to break free, maybe _ needs _ to break free, and his muscles feel like they are constantly ready to spring into action. The _ anger _he feels is somehow even worse than that. He can't remember a time when he'd been this mad. 

It's just so _ unfair_. Why did this shit have to happen? If it hadn't, then he might still have Nancy. Barb and Bob would still be alive. He'd be so blissfully unaware that monsters exist that he could still enjoy walking in the dark and watching scary movies. He might even feel more comfortable in his own damn skin. 

It's selfish and stupid. He _ knows _ that. It's not like _ he _ was the one that died, or got experimented on, or got fucking _ possessed, _ but when the pain in chest spreads and wraps around his lungs until he can't _ breathe, _ and his eyes sting because he's been awake for seventy two hours _ straight_, it's hard to give a _ fuck _ about how selfish it is. 

His patience is shot to shit more often than not now, and he can feel the anger and frustration spilling out, unbidden, into his everyday life. 

He breaks a pencil during World History one day because someone is talking about Nancy again. He slams the freezer door just a little too hard at the grocery store when he can't find the right flavor of ice cream he wants. He snaps at Jonathan during lunch because he'd asked Steve a question and he couldn't focus enough to answer it properly, so he'd been an asshole instead. 

He doesn't want to act like that, but he can't help it. He's just so _ tired_. High strung. Anxious. There's nothing he can do to get rid of the weird buzzing energy under his skin or the ache in his bones that begs him to _ move. _ Wants him to _ run. _

That's honestly the only reason why he stays on the basketball team. It helps to get some of the energy, the _ anger _ out. He doesn't have to really think, just lets his body move on its own, lets his feet pound against the floor, and lets his mind go blank. 

It works for awhile, until Tommy H opens his fucking mouth. He usually walks away from the taunting and jeering. He ignores the scathing comments and shoves the part of himself that wants to lash out down. He usually has a good grasp on it, but today his fuse was too short to keep the beast in. 

He lets it go. 

_ Shit_. It feels so damn _good _ to knock Tommy down, to have him flat on his back, looking up at him with shock and a little bit of fear. A few months ago he would have thought that Tommy's eyes looked like that out of surprise because Steve finally caught him off guard, but he's different now. The Steve that never really got physical, that never snarled his words, is gone. That Steve disappeared into the Upside Down when the gate closed. 

He nearly smiles when Tommy stutters, trying to think of a comeback, but he can't revel in it because Coach is blowing his whistle and making them run laps the rest of practice. 

Whatever. At least running will help dispense the leftover energy still pouring out of him. He stays away from Tommy, though, while he runs, and just focuses on putting one foot in front of the other. 

That is, until he feels eyes on him. 

It's another after effect of trauma, he thinks, that he _ knows _ when someone is watching him. He presses his lips together and shifts his eyes to the side, trying to figure out who it is. 

He spots him right away. He should have fucking _ known. _

Hargrove has stayed away from him for the most part, but he's always watching him. At first it was frustrating because he didn't know if he wanted a round two, then it got annoying because he never _ said anything_, just looked at him. Sometimes he looks impressed, sometimes his face mocks him, sometimes he leers, but other than bumping up against him at basketball, there's been no physical contact between them since November. 

Now he's looking at Steve like he's fucking _ prey. _

That should probably worry him more than it does, but he honestly doesn't have it in him to care. He won't say anything anyway. Who cares if he looks? 

He cares so little, in fact, that he doesn't even notice that Hargrove is still in the locker room when Steve finally walks in. He'd waited until Tommy left because he didn't trust himself not to snap at him again. 

He's facing his locker and pulling off his shirt when he hears, "King Steve finally came back out to play today, I see." 

His voice is thick and low and Steve startles when he hears it, nearly smashing his face on the open metal door. 

"Jesus, Hargrove. Warn a guy would you?"

The younger boy just smirks and leans against the locker beside him. Apparently, Steve knocking Tommy around has signalled an open invitation to fuck with him again. 

"Sorry, Princess, didn't know you spooked so easily." 

Steve sighs in annoyance. "Ok, What the hell do you want? Just spit it out so I can go take a shower in peace." 

"Whoa, now. Who pissed in your Wheaties this morning? So _snippy_."

Steve just glares at him. 

Hargrove huffs a laugh and shakes his head. "Fine. It's just, I can't help but _ notice _ that you're losing your cool a lot lately. Snapping at people, _ breaking things_." 

Had Billy seen him in History class? It was highly possible, he did sit in the back row, but he didn't think the boy paid him _ that _much attention. 

"I thought to myself, now who _ else _ do I know that has trouble controlling their anger?"

Nope. Not happening. He's not stooping down to Hargroves level by engaging in a brawl. "No," He interrupts, "I'm not going to do this with you, man. I don't want to fight you."

Blue eyes darken. "Who said anything about _ fighting?" _

Wait. What? He frowns and asks, "What do you want then?" 

Suddenly Billy is just _ there, _ crowding him against the lockers, lips just an inch away from his ear as he whispers, "If there's _ one thing _ I learned back in Cali, it's that there are _ better _ ways to handle our type of _ aggression_." 

He gives a full body shiver as he sputters, "Ex-excuse me?"

"The _ anger_." His says slowly and Steve swallows hard. "You're _ burning alive with it_, Harrington. I can see it in your _ eyes_." He's pressing in closer, their chests almost touching as he tilts his head. "I can hear it in your voice. It's getting harder to rein in isn't it?"

Steve knows he can shove him off, knows he _ should, _but he's completely frozen by the silky tone of his voice and his breath on his neck. "You sound like you've been watching me a little too hard. Stalking me now, Hargrove?" He asks, because if he doesn't speak now, he may never be able to. 

Billy backs up, giving him space as he chuckles darkly. "I don't have to stalk you to see it. You fucking _ broadcast _ your shit everywhere. I just happen to know what to look for, is all."

"I don't know what you're talking about." And he doesn't. He is so lost. 

"Jesus," He sighs. "Alright, I'll spell it out for you. Instead of letting that shit fester until you're blowing your lid and using your fists on people like _ Tommy_, you _ could b_e catching the infection before it spreads and taking care of it a _ different _ way." His eyes roam pointedly down Steve's chest and stop at his shorts. 

Oh. _Oh. _

"Are you… are you suggesting what I think you are?" He asks, licking his lips because they are suddenly so _ dry_. 

"You tell me, Harrington."

"But you're not a-" He almost says _ queer _ but decides against it. "I mean, you sleep with _ girls." _

_ "_I'm more of an equal opportunist." He replies with a wink. 

_ And oh my god. What is happening right now? _

Is he really getting propositioned by Billy fucking Hargrove? 

"Ok. Ok. So, you're saying that we should what._ ..fuck _ our anger out?" 

That would take hate sex to a whole new level, he thinks. And then realizes that he is actually still standing here half naked talking about fucking another guy. He should be decking Hargrove right now and getting the fuck out of here. 

But he is honestly so damn curious about how the blond thinks that would help, because if there's one thing the asshole is right about, it's that he _ is _ being consumed by it all. 

"Something like that, yeah." He answers and then levels Steve with a serious expression. "It felt _ good _ to lay Tommy out, right? Because you _ finally _ had an outlet. You had power over him in that moment and it appeased that thing inside of you that is begging to break free."

_ What the fuck? _It's like he's reading Steve's _ mind_. No, that's not right. He remembers their fight. Billy had been _ laughing_. It had confused the shit out of him at the time but it makes perfect fucking sense now. 

"But the feeling didn't last did it?" He continues. "It's because it didn't get enough. It wants _ more_. But what are you going to give it, Harrington? Sure, you can do what I've been doing, picking fights and bloodying up your knuckles, but the peace from that doesn't last long. And then you get an added dose of guilt thrown into the mix." His eyes are a bit soft as he says the last part, and Steve wonders if he is thinking about their fight. 

"So, what makes it go away then?" He asks quietly. He really _ truly _ wants to know. "What works for _ you_?"

Billy looks away and swallows. He seems almost nervous for a second before turning back to him. "Giving up my power to someone in the bedroom," He admits, "or being the one _ with _ the power. Both work for me. It's… it's not your every day vanilla sex. I mean, it can be as simple as I _want _ it to be, but it's the power play that really soothes my rage." 

Steve is kind of floored. Not _just_ because of what he admitted to, though, but because he's _actually_ thinking about what that would _look_ _like_. Being in control of Hargrove in a _sexual_ capacity? He thinks of how it felt when he stood over Tommy and _holy shit, _he can only _imagine_ the thrill of getting Hargrove under him. Or the thrill of Hargrove being in control of _him__. _It all goes straight to his fucking groin and he almost _groans_, because _fuck, _he'd never thought about sex in that way before. 

And then he panics because he doesn't know what that _ means _ for him. Those thoughts should _n_ot turn him on as much as they do. 

_ Jesus Christ. _

Hargrove is just looking at him expectantly and he thinks he should probably say something now. 

"Ok. Um...that actually doesn't sound too _ bad,"_ he coughs into his hand, trying to hide how fucking embarrassed he suddenly is, "but I've never uh- been with a guy? And I don't even know if I would be.. into…all...that." 

Yeah. He is one hundred percent _ straight_, right? Totally straight. Definitely not thinking about what it would feel like to have the other boy put a hand on his shoulder and telling him to _ kneel. _Nope. Not thinking of that at _all._

"That's cool." Hargrove shrugs. "It was just an offer." 

Steve thinks that the conversation is over and he's glad because he's about to have a full blown fucking identity crisis here, but the other boy leans back into Steve's space one last time and says, "But, if you ever change your mind, Pretty Boy, you know how to find me." 

And then he's gone, taking all his heat and tempting offers with him as the door to the locker room clicks shut, leaving Steve half hard and wondering if all of that really fucking happened. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against his better judgment, Steve seeks Billy out to accept his offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> Sorry for the late update. My brain was just stuffed full of my other fic lol
> 
> It's short but hopefully still alright.

Billy thinks, all things considered, that his little offer to Harrington went well. At first it didn't seem like he was interested. He'd seemed a little clueless, either that or he was purposely being obtuse. Billy almost wondered if it had all been a waste of his fucking time, but _ then _ he'd seen the way Harrington's eyes _ darkened with desire _ when he explained what worked for him _ . _

His throat had contracted and his pupils had dilated. He's not exactly sure which part affected him the most though, the thought of him dominating Billy, or Billy dominating him. 

Not that it really _ matters. _ If he changes his mind he'll show him both worlds and see which one he likes the best. It would be fucking _ great _ if he was into _ both _, though. It would be just too perfect. 

Fuck. He _ really _ shouldn't be getting his hopes up. He knows that, but if Harrington hadn't been wondering about it, he would have punched Billy in the face for even _ suggesting _ that they fuck. The fact that he _ hadn't _ , was proof enough that he was at the very least, _ curious _. 

He pulls up to the Arcade where all the nerds go after school and waits for Max. She frowns at him when she drops into the passenger seat, but even _ she _ can't bring down the good mood he is in. 

"Why do you look like that?" She asks as they pull away. 

"Like what?" 

She wrinkles her nose. "Like you just got laid."

He gives her a lewd smirk. "How do you know I _ didn't _ just get laid?"

"Because you've been at _ school. _So, unless you skipped practice and-" She quickly glances at the back seat in horror and he laughs out loud. 

"I didn't fuck anyone in my car, Max." He tells her. "_ Today _ at least."

"God, do you have to be so gross, Billy?"

"Hey, you're the one that asked, shitbird. Don't wanna know? Don't fucking ask."

"Whatever." She replies, turning her body from him to look out the window. "You just look…happy or something. It's weirding me out."

He rolls his eyes because it's not that he's _ happy _ exactly _ . _ He just finally has something to _ maybe _ look forward to. And he hasn't had something like that in a long time. "I'll make sure I look the appropriate amount of miserable for you tomorrow."

"Shut up."

They pass Harrington's Beamer and he can't help but smile, thinking about what kind of face he's making as he passes Billy's Camaro. Is it confused? Irritated? Full of _ longing _? 

God, it's going to be so hard to leave him alone after this, but he'll do it. He'll wait as long as he has to, because he feels good about this. He'll come find Billy. _He's sure of it_. 

* * *

  
Steve wishes he could say he went home that night and forgot all about Hargrove's offer, but that would be a lie. 

After going near catatonic when picking the kids up, he'd gone home and stared at himself in the mirror for an hour, trying to figure out what had changed, because he wasn't the same person he'd been that morning. It's like that one suggestion opened up a door to a part of his brain that he hadn't known _ existed _ , and now that he knows he can't fucking _ close _ it. 

He replayed the conversation in his head over and over, trying to figure out if it had been some kind of joke, or a game. He wouldn't put it past Hargrove to say that shit to rile him up. _ Except _ , he remembers the look on his face when he'd admitted what helped him. He'd said he liked to give up his power to someone. He'd told Steve that _ first _. No one would say that if it wasn't true, right? It's got to be true. 

Ok, so what if it's true? Steve isn't _ actually _ thinking about going through with it. He's just wondering if it really _ works. _How does it work? What kind of things does Billy do to get rid of the bad energy that threatens to poison him? Does it hurt? Does it feel good? Maybe both? 

He pictured pinning Billy's wrists above his head, looping that stupid leather belt he likes to wear around them, and pulling it taut. Heard himself whispering filthy things in his ear as his hands ventured lower, lower, _ lower. _ Pictured Billy egging him on. _ Come on Pretty Boy, that all you got? _

Then the images changed and Steve was on his knees, hands fastened behind his back with that very same belt. Billy smirking above him, hard cock in his hand and telling him _ it's time to put that mouth of yours to good use. _

_ Fuck _ . He'd been so stiff with _ want _ after that, but he refused to even touch himself. He'd been afraid of what else he'd picture if he wrapped a hand around his cock and went to town, so instead he went to bed frustrated and horny and _ still _ woke up with the same anger coiling in his gut. 

It has been four days since then, since Hargrove had cornered him in the locker room. _ Four long agonizing days. _ He'd thought the other boy would approach him again, try to talk him into it, but he'd just gone back to watching Steve from afar and only getting close during basketball. 

It's not like he _ wants _ Hargroves attention, but it's just weird to him, that he never really follows up. Maybe he was completely serious when he said it was cool and that he wouldn't bother Steve with it. Maybe that meant he was waiting for Steve to make the next move. 

Shit. 

He _ wants _ to make the next move. At this point be may even _ need _it, because that little sliver of relief he'd felt knocking Tommy on his ass had disappeared almost immediately and he'd had nightmares the last two nights. Something has to give, and he'd rather it not be his sanity. 

So, now he's sitting at Pizza King with his band of middle school misfits on a Saturday afternoon, and wondering where the hell Billy Hargrove might be, because Max asked _ him _ for a ride home today. 

He waits to drop her off _ last _ because he's working up the courage. He almost misses his chance as she hops out of the car but he calls after her. 

"Hey, uh Max! Um- where is your brother today?"

She frowns at him. "Why do you want to know?"

"I uh- need to talk to him about some team stuff. It's kind of important."

She doesn't look like she really believes him but she answers, "He told me he was on his way to Runyon's Automotive. Something was wrong with the Camaro and he knows a guy that will give him a discount if he does the work himself."

"Thanks." He replies, "Stay out of trouble."

She just rolls her eyes and jogs up to the house. 

Steve pulls away and drives around town a couple of times before finally pulling into Runyon's. 

He doesn't know why he's here, stomach twisting and nerves shot, as he walks up to the garage where Max had said her brother had gone. 

Well, that's a lie. He _ knows, _ but he still can't believe he grew the balls to go through with it. This is crazy. _ He _ is crazy. _ Billy is crazy. _

He rubs his hands on his jeans and opens the door. No one is at the desk but he can hear people talking through the door to the garage. He pokes his head around the corner and sees the Camaro on the lift, Hargrove standing next to it and laughing at something the man beside him is saying. 

Steve stands there for a moment, just watching, which is probably incredibly creepy, and waits for an opportunity to get his attention. 

The mechanic seems to spot him first and raises an eyebrow, which causes Billy to turn around. Billy sees him and a smile stretches across his face before he nods to the guy and grabs a shop towel as he heads his way. 

Steve kind of wants to puke. 

"Gotta say, Harrington. I'm surprised to see you in my neck of the woods." He drawls, something dark glittering in his eyes as he wipes the grease from his hands."How'd you know I was here?"

"Asked Max." He mutters, trying hard to keep eye contact but failing miserably. 

"Oh? Must be important for you to grill the little sister. Something I can help you with?" 

Steve shuffles his weight from one foot to the other and clears his throat. "You told me to come find you if I - uh, changed my mind about-." He gestures to nothing in particular as the heat rises up his chest and spreads to his face, embarrassment taking over. "Well, I_ changed my mind_."

He can see the moment Billy notices the blush and his words sink in. The look he gives Steve makes him want to forget this whole damn thing and go back home to hide under his blankets or something. 

"Is that so?" Billy asks, smile becoming absolutely predatory. "You sure are full of surprises, aren't you, Harrington?"

"Um, yeah, that's me. Full of surprises." _ Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with me? _

Billy shakes his head, a small laugh escaping his lips as he looks Steve up and down. It makes his skin prickle with the unabashed scrutiny. _ "_Lucky for _ you _ my schedule is wide open tomorrow. If you're up for it, that is. Your parents home, Pretty Boy?" 

"No," He replies, tongue feeling heavy in his mouth. "They're still out of town. Business trip." 

He looks like he _ really _ likes that answer. " _ Perfect _. Then I'll be at your place at two." He leaves no room for argument or compromise. 

Steve swallows the lump in his throat. "Yeah. Ok. Sounds good." 

He turns to walk away, because he's done what he came here to do and now he just wants to get the hell out of here before he does something stupid. He wants to run straight to his car, but Billy calls softly to him, making him pause. 

"Hey, Harrington, don't be so _ nervous, _ man." He says. "I won't bite," his tongue slips out of his mouth and passes along his lower lip, "unless you _ want me to_." And then there's that _ fucking grin _ again. 

"I'm not fucking _ nervous_." He snaps. "See you tomorrow, asshole." 

He leaves quickly, the sound of Hargrove's throaty laugh echoing in his ears as he goes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, there will smut. 😊


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe words are discussed and Steve lets himself get used to Billy's touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> Shower smut ahead.

Steve barely got three hours of sleep, but for once it wasn't because of _ nightmares. _It was because he couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen later today. 

He is so far out of his depth here. He has no idea what Billy is going to expect out of him, and he doesn't know if he'll be any good at whatever it is he has planned. 

It's not going to stop him from _ trying_, but it's still a little nerve wracking. It's probably the _ waiting _ that is killing him, though, if he was being honest. Time seems to drag on and it feels like he's been waiting in the living room for Billy for _ years. _

His heart is thundering in his chest by the time the Camaro pulls up outside at one fifty-five, and he nearly trips over the rug in the foyer to get to the door. 

When he opens it, he's face to face with Hargrove, who looks just like he always does; tight jeans, button up shirt not _ quite _buttoned up, jean jacket, light black coat and signature cocky smile. 

He walks right past Steve and whistles. "_Damn_, Harrington, nice digs." 

"Thanks." He replies, closing the door behind them. He's used to people kind of gawking and telling him how lucky he is to live in this big house, mostly alone. 

"Seems kinda sterile, though." Well, that's new. 

"Yeah, my mom is into modern chic." He says because he's not expecting it. 

Billy wanders around for a minute, _ getting his bearings, _and then ends up in the kitchen, staring at Steve from across the kitchen island. 

"Do you uh- want a drink or?" He asks him and God, he even _ sounds _fucking nervous. 

"No, thanks. Kinda just want to talk and get started."

"Alright, So, how's this _ work _ exactly?"

"First things first, and this is _ important. _Before we do _ anything_, you need to think of a word. Something you'd never use in the bedroom. If you're ever uncomfortable or things get to be too much for you, use that word and we'll stop."

"Just like that?" He asks, because he can't imagine Billy Hargrove just _ stopping _ in the middle of _ sex_. 

"Just like that." Billy agrees, "I may be an asshole, Harrington, but when it comes to shit like this, it's gotta be _ mutual_. If you need me to stop at any time, _ no matter what, _ I'll stop. And I won't be upset or angry."

"Ok. Yeah. That's.. good." 

"And please don't like make yourself do shit you're uncomfortable with just to prove something to me, because I'll _ know." _

"Ok. I won't, um do that."

"Good. So, go ahead and pick your word."

Steve thinks about it and the first thing that pops into his mind is the damn demodog he killed. That's something he'd _ never _ accidentally say out loud, _ ever, _but especially while having sex. And if shit is getting serious or uncomfortable enough for him to be able to think about those things, then he definitely needs to be using it. 

"Demodog." He says. 

Billy quirks a brow. "That some kind of D&D shit?"

"Yeah?" He says, because it does kind of sound like it and how else is he supposed to explain _ that_? 

Billy just sighs, "Ya gotta stop hanging out with the geek squad, Harrington. _ Jesus._"

"They're not that bad." He defends, but really, sometimes they _ are _ that bad. 

"Whatever you say, man." He walks around the kitchen just _ looking _ at stuff again and almost offhandedly says, "Not that you'll probably ever hear me say it, but mine's _ Cinnamon_."

He wants to ask why _ that _ is his safeword but thinks better of it. 

"Cinnamon, ok. Got it."

He comes back around the island to stand in front of him. "Alright. There are some other things we'll discuss later, but we can go ahead and move this along for now, if you want. I can tell you're still nervous, and I'm not going to sit here and tell you you _ shouldn't _ be, because that's stupid. It's normal for you to be apprehensive about this. We're both _ guys _and you're not used to that, but you don't have to worry about me giving you a hard time, ok? I was nervous once too."

And that's weirdly nice coming from him. "Thanks."

He waves a hand dismissively, as if to say _ no problem. _ "So, here's how this is going to go starting out. We're gonna take it _ slow _ for awhile, ease you into it. Nothing rough because, quite frankly, you wouldn't be ready for it."

Steve is one hundred percent _ fine _ with that. He doesn't want to jump into anything too nuts because he wants this to _ work. _Needs it to. And it can't work if he gets scared. 

He's honestly so glad Billy has thought of that. 

"I want us to just test the waters a bit, today. Get you used to being with another guy. I'm planning on touching you. You good with that?"

He nods and Billy sighs. "Gonna have to use your words, Harrington. I need _ verbal confirmation _ for this to work."

"Yeah. I'm good with that. You have my permission to touch me." It feels odd to have to say it, but he guesses that's the best way for Billy to know that Steve is still into it. 

"Good. Ok, where's the bathroom in this place?"

"Uh, mine is up the stairs and to the right."

The other boy takes the stairs two at a time and when Steve doesn't move from his spot he calls down. "You coming, or what?"

Steve is confused by the request but follows Billy into the bathroom where he is already turning on the shower. 

"Um, what exactly are we doing?" He asks as the blonde takes off his shirt and starts unbuttoning his jeans. 

Billy rolls his eyes. "What's it look like, Princess?" He shimmies out of his jeans and Steve notices that he wasn't even wearing briefs under them. That should _ not _be so hot. 

"Not that I don't _ enjoy _ you ogling me, but this isn't a one man show, here." He says, and steps inside the stream. 

"Right. Shit. Sorry." He hastily pulls off his clothes and tosses them on the floor. He doesn't know why he feels so embarrassed once he's naked, because he's been naked in the shower with Hargrove hundreds of times. 

It's just… different now. It's not the school's shower. It's _ his. _ And they are _ alone. _

He slides the glass door shut behind him and takes a deep breath. He can do this. He _ wants _to do this. 

Billy's eyes are closed and his face is upturned in the spray. Steve watches the water trail down the hard lines of his body and he can't stop the sudden and burning _ want _ that hits him. 

"Damn, this is a nice fucking shower man. Bet it never gets cold." He says after a moment. 

He shrugs. "Never really showered long enough to test it."

His voice goes low and husky when he replies, "Guess we'll find out now, won't we?"

Fuck. They're really doing this aren't they? 

He's in the fucking shower with Billy Hargrove and maybe they aren't going to do anything _ crazy _ but there's about to be some kind of sex happening here. 

_ Holy shit. _

"_Relax_, you're wound so damn tight." He says, hands gently running over Steve's shoulders and down the curve of his back. He shivers at the contact despite the hot water steaming the shower around them. "I told you, nothing crazy is happening today. I just want you to get used to being touched."

"You act like I'm a fucking virgin." He scoffs. 

"For all intents and purposes, Harrington, you _ are _ ." He proves his point by bringing a hand between them and wrapping it around Steve's half hard cock. Steve can't help but jump a bit and Billy smirks. "See, like a blushing virgin." He gives it a few slow pumps. "I'm sure you've been around the block and satisfied some ladies in your time, but it's different when you're with another man. Some things are the same, there's probably not much difference between Wheeler's mouth and mine, but I'm going to do things to you that you won't fucking _ believe _." 

Steve's cock twitches at the thought. _ Fuck. _

"Hmmm. Feels like you're on board with that idea."

Steve looks away. "Maybe."

Billy drops his hand from his cock and he almost whines at the loss. 

"Hey, now. Can't go rushing to the finish line, Harrington, we've got too much to do." There's laughter in his voice and Steve wants to hate him for mocking him, but he can't. Not when he knows there _ is _ a finish line. 

Billy looks around and grabs a bottle of shampoo and squirts some into his hand. 

"What are you doing?" Steve didn't think they were here to actually get clean. 

He sighs. "Just let me do this. I swear, it's going to help. We need to build up some trust between us. I fucked it up back in November, so I'm starting over. This plan won't work if you still subconsciously flinch away from me."

"That makes sense." He says, because it _ does _, and he allows Billy to maneuver him beneath the water to get his hair wet. 

It feels strange and much too intimate when Billy starts washing and conditioning his hair, and then feels even moreso when he moves to rub soap suds across every inch of his body. He's never had anyone _ wash _ him before and he knows it's some kind of like… _ trust _ exercise, but it's still a little awkward just standing under the shower head and watching his former enemy rub circles into his skin. 

He has to admit, it feels pretty nice, though. He can feel his muscles slowly relaxing and his breathing has calmed down a lot since he first stepped into the shower. Billy's hands are _ slow _ and _ deliberate _ and have Steve closing his eyes with the sensations. 

Then he's being moved out of the spray and a hot mouth finds his collarbone and then works its way up his neck to lick along the shell of his ear before biting gently on the lobe. 

Steve shivers and maybe makes a small, manly_, _ it's definitely _ manly_, sound as hands slide along his wet body and stop on his hip and neck. 

And then they're _ kissing. _

Steve has always enjoyed kissing. It gets his blood pumping. Kissing girls always feels good, they let him take the lead and go all soft against him. But kissing Billy is not like that,_ at all_, and it feels _ great. _

It's fast and hard. His tongue licks its way inside his mouth and takes complete control. The hand on his neck moved to fist into his wet hair and pull his head back just enough to slot their mouths together better. It feels like Billy is _ devouring _ him. 

And then the mouth stops moving against his and finds its way back to the column of his throat. Steve doesn't mind. Billy is good with his mouth. He can put it anywhere he damn well pleases.

He moves his own hands along Billy back and admires the way his muscles move beneath his fingertips. He knows there's _ strength _ here, and _ power _ just under the skin and it lights him on fire just thinking about what he may do with it. 

He's lost in his own wonderings and the feeling of Billy sucking and nipping at the skin of his neck, when Billy's hands move to cup his ass. "Can I touch you?" He asks quietly. 

Steve breathes deeply and says, "Yes." Because everything Billy has done so far has felt good. He still tenses up when he feels a finger slide between cheeks and presses gently at his entrance, though. Sure, he'd told Billy yes, and he's still on board, but it is a _ little _ scary now that it's happening. 

"Hey," The mouth on his collarbone murmurs. "It's ok. I'll take it slow. And you can use your safe word at any time, alright? Even now." Steve nods in response. "But I _ promise, _I'll make you feel _ so good_." And then his mouth is _ gone _and he's sliding to his knees.

_ Fuck. _

He taps Steve's leg so he'll spread them more. "It's easier the first couple times if there's a distraction." He explains, and then takes Steve's cock straight into his mouth. 

He's caught off guard by how sudden it is, how great it feels, and Billy's a damn fucking liar because there is a big fucking difference between Nancy's mouth and _ his_. Nancy was _ never _ this bold, never this intense. Billy is doing shit with his tongue that no one has _ ever _ done before and he gives his balls some attention too. He's so caught up in the feeling of his hot mouth around him that he forgets that there's a reason for it. He doesn't tense up as much this time when a slick finger gently and slowly penetrates him. 

It's.. kind of weird at first because his body doesn't seem to like the intrusion, but he can't really focus on that because Billy is working him over with his tongue and Steve is trying to find somewhere to put his damn _ hands _ besides the slick tiles because it's all a bit _ overwhelming_. 

Billy stops for a second, pulling off to stare up at him. "You can grab my hair if you want. Just don't go too crazy."

He must have noticed Steve's nervous fidgeting, but he's glad for it, because he reaches down and slides a hand through Billy's wet hair, holding it out of his face as the blond goes back down on him. 

He doesn't do much else besides hold it tightly in his grip, but then there's another finger working him open and it rubs against something that makes him jerk, and he's tugging _ hard _ before he realizes what he's done. Billy moans around his shaft when he does it and _ fuck that is hot. _

He thinks he must have said that out loud because Billy is looking up at him, his cheeks hollowed out and eyes burning. He's sure he'd be smirking again if Steve's dick wasn't half way down his throat. 

The fingers inside of him are moving earnestly now and they keep brushing against that spot that makes him jolt like lightning has hit him. Then they _ stay _ there, rubbing, _ pressing _, making Steve's knees weak and his cock jump in the other boys mouth. It's almost too much stimulation or something, but it feels so good he doesn't want it to stop. "Don't stop." He murmurs. And then he's rocking his hips back against the fingers inside of him, wanting to chase this feeling, this pleasure. "Fuck, so good." He moans quietly. 

Billy's mouth is gone now, but he continues to pump him with his free hand. "That's it. Feels good, yeah?" He nods and Billy runs his teeth along his hip. "Come on, Harrington. No one's around. Let me _ hear _ you."

And then he takes him into his mouth again and twists the fingers fucking into him and Steve loses it. He moans and shakes as the pressure builds. His hands tug on blond locks and fingers dig into Billy's shoulder. "Fuck. Fuck." Pleasure courses up his spine as Billy crooks a finger and hums around his shaft. "There! " He nearly screams, maybe he _ does _ scream, maybe he fucking _ cries_. He's too far gone to tell or care at this point. "Right _ there_, Billy, fuck!" His vision is spotty and he feels like he might pass out. "Oh my _ god- _ " And then he's cumming in Billy's mouth, and the boy just swallows it all down and _ fuck_, Steve has never come so hard in his fucking _ life_. 

He pants, trying to calm his racing heart and focuses on breathing as Billy's fingers slip out of him. 

The blond stands, grabs the soap washes his hands and wipes his mouth before giving Steve his undivided attention again. 

"So, how was it?"

"I didn't know I could feel like that." He admits, still shaking from the experience. "It was almost too much."

"Yeah, it's pretty intense when you don't know what to expect." He says, and he's smiling again, but it's different this time. _ Softer. " _You did really good, though."

And he does _ not _ preen at the praise ok? He _ doesn't. _ But he _ does _ realize that Billy never came and is still rock hard in front of him. 

"Do you, uh want help with that? " He asks, nodding to Billy's erection. 

He shakes his head. "Don't want to scare you away when we just got started. Just, uh- stay where you are, but maybe get on your knees?" He phrases it like a question and Steve knows it's because he's worried that it's too much. That Steve is going to get spooked and call the whole thing off. 

He apparently doesn't know how determined Steve is, or many times he's thought about this scenario in the last five days. 

So, he just nods and sinks down on his knees in front of him. Billy has his hand wrapped around himself already and he's pumping at a fairly slow pace. 

"Fuck, Harrington." He mutters, looking down at him. "You know how long I've wanted to get my _ mouth _ on you?" 

If he hadn't just came like a twelve year old, hearing Billy say that would have made his dick hard in two seconds flat. 

He's moving his hand a little faster now, squeezing and pulling and Steve thinks he shouldn't be this interested in another man's dick, but shit. He is. 

"Wanted to fucking _ worship _ your cock." Billy moans. "Knew it would taste so fucking good. I could suck you off for hours. Bring you to the edge until you're _ begging _ me to let you cum." 

His spent member twitches and Steve thinks he should tell Billy to shut up before he's aching again. 

"_Fuck_. And seeing you on your knees like this? Can't wait until your ready for it. You'd look so fucking pretty with your mouth wrapped around my cock. You'd be so fucking _ good_. I'd teach you how to take me down your throat so I could have my way with you. Have you _ choking _ on it and wanting _ more. _" 

Steve can fucking _ picture _ it and he groans at the mental image of Billy fucking into his open mouth, hands pulling his hair to keep him still. 

"Mmm. You like that, Stevie boy?" He asks, voice rough with desire. "Want me to fuck your pretty little mouth until you _ cry_?"

"_Yeah._" Steve answers before he even realizes he's opened his mouth to talk. "I fucking want you to."

"_Sh-shit_." Billy stutters, caught off gaurd, and then he's taking his free hand and stroking Steve's bottom lip, making his mouth open slightly. "This ok?" He asks, because despite how he acts _ everywhere _ else, he's been nothing but polite during this whole thing. 

"Yeah, yeah. It's fine." Steve says. 

So he keeps his hand there, and picks up his pace again. Telling Steve all the things he wants to do to him while fucking his fist and stroking Steve's lip. He watches him and he's so close. Steve could honestly just lean a little bit forward and he'd be able to catch at least the head of his cock in his mouth. 

He doesn't do that though, because as much as he wants to, he's probably not ready. But he does think Billy is the hottest thing he's ever fucking _ seen _ and he wants to make this _ good _ for _ him _ too, so he tilts his head to the side and sucks Billy's thumb into his mouth. 

There's a pleased and surprised gasp so he swirls his tongue around the digit as Billy makes some kind of animalistic noise above him. 

"_Fuck! _" He's getting close. Steve can tell. "You're so fucking hot, Harrington. You have no idea what you do to me."

Actually, he thinks he does. He sucks on the thumb in his mouth and watches gleefully as Billy chokes on a moan before he cums on his face and chest. 

Steve releases his thumb and smiles at the boy panting in front of him. 

"What the _ fuck _ , Harrington." He laughs softly wiping his cum from Steve's cheek. "You… god damn. You're going to be _ so much fucking fun._"

They both wash up, get out and are drying off when Billy says. "Water never _ did _ get cold. I could get used to showers like this."

Steve stops pulling up his sweat pants when a different startling revelation hits him. "Oh, _shit._"

"What's wrong?" Billy asks, towelling off his hair. 

"How the hell am I supposed to shower after practice with you _ now_? I'll fucking pop a boner." 

Billy bursts out laughing like Steve has just said the funniest shit ever. "I think you'll manage, pretty boy." He pats the center of his back a couple of times. "Now, let's get out of here. I'm starving and need a fucking cigarette."

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you." He replies, pulling on his shirt and following him out of the bathroom. 

He's walking down the stairs with a smile on his face when he realizes the angry coil in his gut, the one that has been his best friend for _weeks, _maybe even_ months, _has unwound itself significantly. He feels lighter than he has in a long fucking time_. _

_ Shit, This just might work. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is happy with how this is going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> Soooo, here's another smut chapter for you all. Couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Next one will probably be more plot heavy with a time skip. 
> 
> Then we'll get to some actual power plays. 😊

Billy had definitely made the right decision when he approached Harrington with this offer. 

The guy was going to be _ great _ if he decided he wanted to continue. Which, Billy didn't think he had anything to worry about. 

The way he'd responded to Billy's touch? The way he answered back and stared up at him as he took Billy's thumb into his mouth at the end. 

Yeah. He was into it. 

He'd probably be even more curious now. 

And damn, if Harrington's not ever the fucking gentleman. 

When Billy had said he was starving, he figured they'd grab some chips or order a pizza or something. But, _ no _. He'd decided to make them both grilled-fucking-cheese. Which was honestly interesting to watch, because the dude actually knew what he was doing. He'd figured Harrington had been pampered all his life, but that apparently wasn't the case. 

He was impressed. 

Until the boy put tomatoes on his own sandwich, like some kind of MidWest lunatic. 

_ Gross. _

They ate and talked about school for a bit and how they should act around each other. Billy couldn't let his dad find out that he's fucking Harrington and this hick town won't be as accepting as Cali so it would be dangerous for Harrington too. It wasn't a fun conversation, but it needed to happen. 

He'd also told him that he could back out at any time. Billy's not going to make him do anything he doesn't want to do, and he _ certainly _ won't be upset if it's too much or Harrington gets worried about being found out. 

Billy understands that. More than he'll ever admit. 

But he insists that he wants it. That he feels _ lighter. _ Which is a really good sign. They hadn't even done much and it was already _ working _ for him. 

Billy can barely contain his excitement. All the memories of late California nights, stinging skin, commands, and sweet relief, flood him. He _ wants _ that again, and he can _ have it. _ It's sitting right _ here, _across the table drinking a coke and staring at his chest where he'd left a few buttons open. 

They'd bantered back and forth about that a bit. Billy _ knows _ what he looks like, ok? And Harrington huffed and busied himself with _ dishes. _

He'd needed a cigarette after that, so he'd slipped out the side door by the pool. 

Of course the bastard had a _ pool. _

He'd only just lit up when he felt Harrington's eyes on him again through the open door, almost scorching his skin as he smoked his cigarette. 

It's more intense than it had been at the table, as he leans against the end of the island. 

Huh. 

He'd come here with the intention of getting through the trust exercise, getting _off_, and then getting _home_, but with him looking at Billy like _ that? _

There was a hunger in his eyes and he felt a thrill rushing through him because he knows that _ he'd _ put that fire there. 

Harrington had been nervous as shit before and during the shower, but at the _ end… _ he'd become an active participant. And if the outline in his sweatpants was any indication, he wanted to be an active participant _ again _. 

"Eyes up here, Princess." He drawls, closing the sliding glass door and catching his gaze. 

"S-sorry." He stutters, and scratches the back of his neck nervously. 

"Hey, nothing to be embarrassed about." He comes to stand in front of him. "You're only human, right?"

He rolls his eyes. "Right." 

"I mean, It's not _ your _ fault that I get you so _ revved _ up." 

"I'm _ not,_" he insists, hands on his hips, but he can't keep eye contact. 

"No point in lying." Billy says, looking down at the obvious hard on. "Those pants leave nothing to the imagination."

His face _ flushes _ and it's so fucking pretty. Billy loves to see it. Loves _ putting it there. _

"I just- it's been a long time…" 

"Wait." There's no way? _ Really_? "Don't tell me you haven't gotten any since _ Wheeler_?"

The red on his cheeks darkens. "Yeah, well, I was nursing a broken heart. Sue me."

"Hey, I'm not pickin on you, man. I just get it now."

He looks exasperated. "Get _ what_?"

"Why you're ready to go again so soon."

"I-" He looks around the room again, eyes roaming and landing on everything _ but _Billy. 

"It's ok. You can admit you want to go for round two." He assures him. And god, he wants him to admit it because _ he's _ already growing hard in his jeans just thinking about Harrington wanting him again. 

"Fine. I admit it." He grits out, like it's physically painful for him to say the words. "You- I can't stop thinking about the shower and your stupid _ mouth _ and I fucking _ want a round two _."

He feels himself grinning. Harrington was so easy. "Ya know." He says, moving closer. "You didn't have to eye fuck me to get my attention. All you had to do was _ ask_. I wouldn't mind another practice session."

"Really?"

"Sure, after all, there's still one place I haven't seen in this big house of yours that I'd _ really _ like to see." He leans in and whispers hotly in his ear. "Where's your _ bedroom, Pretty Boy_?" 

Harrington makes a strangled noise and then he's grabbing Billy's shirt, bringing his face close and smashing their lips together. 

_ Oh Yeah. _

"Come on." He says, after breaking the kiss. "I'll show you."

And Billy follows him back up the stairs and into the second door on the right. 

The first thing he notices is that Harrington's room reminds him of a cage with all the damn _ lines, _but that quickly gets tucked away in the back it his mind when he feels the buttons on his shirt being undone. 

"So, needy, Princess." He says with a smirk. 

The brunet just huffs, "Not _ my _ fault, remember?" 

"That's right. I claim full responsibility." 

This encounter is already so much different than the one they'd had earlier. Harrington had been hesitant and had let Billy lead in every way. But now? 

He's the one kissing him hard and slipping his tongue in his mouth. Being more _ aggressive. _

It's not a bad change of pace, he thinks. 

Billy helps him take off their clothes between heated kisses and pushes him down into the bed. Harrington's legs spread automatically and it's so damn _ inviting _. He runs his hands up the back of those thighs and watches his cock jerk at the contact. 

Just an hour ago he had that perfectly shaped cock in his _ mouth _ , and it had been just as good as he'd imagined. He almost, _ almost, _dips his head down to lick it from base to tip just to watch Harrington squirm, but decides he'd rather do something else. 

He moves between his legs and plants a kiss to his hip before kissing his way up his stomach and pressing his body down flush against him. He continues moving his lips across his body but stops at his nipple, flicking his tongue across the pink flesh and smiling when it hardens. There's a gasp when he takes it between his teeth and gently _ bites. _ The cock trapped under his chest twitches and Harrington breathes out, "Oh, _ fuck._"

Guess no one ever thought to do that before. "Word to the wise," He says, lifting his head to look at him. "Chicks aren't the only ones with sensitive nipples." 

"Ye-yeah, I think I'm getting that."

Billy gives them a little more attention just to hear him trying to keep his composure. He wiggles and fidgets with his hands. He seems to do that a lot. When he's unsure. 

Billy leans back and slides his hands up Harrington's arms, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the bed above his head. Harrington looks surprised but not unhappy with the development. 

"So, twitchy." He says with a smile and then whispers against his mouth. "Don't make me tie you up."

There's another jerk beneath him and that is very reassuring. Looks like Harrington might get off on a little bondage. But he'd have to come back to that another time. 

"You could." He replies, breathless. "If you wanted to."

And _ shit _ that makes his dick _ throb _. "Not ready for that yet, pretty boy." He tells him, though he really wishes he was right now. 

Harrington's eyes are tracking Billy's movements as he presses himself even closer, their hips grinding together causing a delicious friction. Then they snap close and he throws his head to the side and swallows down a moan. 

Billy watches his throat work and _ fuck_. He wants to sink his teeth into him. 

"Can I bite you?" He asks, voice coming out rougher than intended. 

Harrington looks down at him, eyes dark and _wanting_, "_Yeah. _Fucking go for it."

He gets a hand in that brown mop of perfect hair and tugs it to the side, forcing his head to tilt back at _ just _ the right angle before he sinks his teeth into his skin. He can _ feel _ the moan vibrating beneath his lips. The fingers of Harrington's free hand are tangling in his curls now and his hips are rocking up and _ up _ and he is making more fucking _ noises_, and Billy was _ right_. 

_ Harrington is fun. _

He releases the now hot skin and runs his tongue along the teeth marks he's left before reaching down, grabbing his cock and giving them what they both want. 

He nearly hisses because it's much to dry but he doesn't _ care _ because it's also hot as _ fuck _ to be sliding his dick against Harrington's. He'd been too wary earlier to get his dick anywhere _ close _ to the other boys skin, so this is fine with him. 

They grind against each other for awhile, Billy's mouth against his neck again and Harrington's hands in Billy's hair and on his back and they're both panting and it feels fucking _ good. _

But then the hands are gone and Harrington is twisting away so Billy backs up a bit, confused at first, but then _ understanding _ when a side drawer is yanked open and some lube is hastily poured. 

Then Harrington brings that lube slicked hand between them and wraps it around _ both _ of their cocks. "_Fuck, yes._" He moans, arching his back up and sliding his long fingers up and down their shafts. Billy just stops to stare at him for a moment, because _ damn. _ "Fucking _ move, _Hargrove." He hisses when he's been still for too long. 

His cock throbs at that demand and God, Billy could get fucking used to _ this. This _Steve. He's what he's been looking for. 

He fucks into Harrington's fist and relishes in the noise the boy makes beneath him. "You know," he pants, "for never being with a guy before," he grinds down, "you're surprisingly receptive."

"Yeah, well," he moans as he twists his wrist. "you make it easy to follow your lead."

"Wouldn't be a very good teacher otherwise."

He grunts before replying, "I'm a slow learner, though, you might have to take your time."

Smart ass. 

"Oh, I _ plan _ on it," he breathes into his hair, "I'll take you apart _ so slow, _" He slows his thrusts for emphasis, "that you'll be _ shaking _ with want and _ begging _ for my cock by the end of it."

"Oh, _ god."_

He snaps his hips forward and Harrington _ squeezes _and they're moving towards that finish line a little faster than he'd like, but neither of them can stop. They're running on autopilot chasing the pleasure they know is waiting. 

And then the hand _ not _ wrapped around their cocks moves down his back to grip his ass and he's _ pulling _ Billy closer and _ damn, _he's getting bolder by the minute. 

"_Hargrove_." The way he says his name, makes him think he's close. 

"Yeah?" He pants in his ear, rocking forward again. 

He tilts his head to the side. "_Bite. Me._"

And that did _ not _ sound like a request. 

_ Fuck. _

He immediately bites into the spot where his neck meets his shoulder, probably a little too hard, and Harrington moans loud and _ long _ in his ear and the sound of it does Billy in. They are both coming _ hard _ all over Harrington's stomach and fingers, and fuck, it feels better than he thought it would. 

He takes a second to catch his breath and then he flops down beside the other panting boy. 

"As far as round two's go." Billy sighs, "that was pretty alright." 

"I'm glad you approve." He can almost _ hear _ the eye roll. 

"Hey, you uh-" He looks over at him and he wants to ask, so he does. "Do you really want me to tie you up?" 

He's quiet for a second before nodding. "Yeah. I…I actually jerked off to the thought of you doing it the other day."

Now _ that _ is a surprise and a half. 

"You shittin me right now?"

He laughs. It's a nice sound. "No, man. I'm being completely serious. The reason I went to find you yesterday was because I was driving myself crazy picturing shit. I haven't been this fucking horny since I hit puberty."

"How'd I do it?" God. He needs to know. "In your fantasy? How did I do it?"

He can see red spreading across his cheeks again as he coughs awkwardly. "You uh- had me on my knees with my hands behind my back… had your belt wrapped around them."

Harrington was trying to _ kill _ him. He'd _ just _ come. He'd just come _ twice _ and his dick is trying its best to get hard again. "_Holy shit."_

"Had you tied up in one of them too." He continues, "Your wrists to the headboard."

"Fuck." He groans and digs the heel of his hand into his eye to try to fight off the images of _ King Steve _ tying him down and having his fucking way with him. "You're gonna have to stop before you get me going again." But he's really glad he's telling him this. It means he's getting comfortable. It means there is _trust_ building. 

"Would you let me, though?" He asks. "Like in the distant future?"

"It's something we can talk about, " Oh, they will _ definitely _ be talking about it. "But later. Right now we need to clean ourselves up and then _ I _ need to go home before we get carried away."

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea." He says and gets up to get them a washcloth from the bathroom. 

When they're done, Billy gets dressed, messes with his hair a bit, and then tells Harrington he'll see him tomorrow. He walks away from the big house with the sterile empty feeling and the boy that lives there, and gets in his car.

His plan is _working_. He's finally going to be able to release the animal pacing inside of him. He can't fucking _wait_. 

So, if he grins like a feral wolf while blaring W.A.S.P all the way home, no one is there to see it, and if they were, he couldn't give a shit less. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's bite mark gets him some attention at school, and Billy is tetering on the edge of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd 
> 
> Trigger Warning for mentions of physical abuse. 
> 
> So, next chapter will be a smut fest. Ye have been warned. 
> 
> And sorry if this chapter is kind of lame, I have been fighting with transitional chapter lately, so my bad. 
> 
> Hope you like it a little anyway.

Before school the next day, Steve stared into his rearview mirror and groaned as he poked the bruises on his neck. While his sweater fully coveres the mark near his shoulder, the first one, the one on the side just under his jaw was _ impossible _ to hide. And fuck, there's no fooling anyone about what it is. He can _ see _ the dark imprints of Hargrove's _ teeth. _

There's also another mark, a smaller one on his hip bone but he'll only have to worry about _ that _ one after practice when he's in the shower. 

_ Shit. _ He probably shouldn't have let Billy mark him up, but _ god_. 

He'd bitten girls before, but never hard enough to leave a mark. He'd been surprised how _ good _ it felt to have that flash of pain, that pain that tipped him over the edge and into one of the best orgasms of his damn _ life. _

Despite having come twice that day, he'd _ still _ jerked off before going to bed, fingers pressing into the teeth marks as he came. 

He felt pretty pathetic when he woke this morning. He hadn't been lying when he told Billy he felt like he was hitting puberty all over again. That's exactly what it felt like. Maybe this is just what happens when you have any kind of sexual awakening. 

Fuck. He needs to stop thinking about it before he pops a boner in his car. 

Jonathan pulls up beside him and he's grateful for the distraction from his thoughts. He adjusts his collar once more before grabbing his bag from the passenger seat and slipping out of the car. 

Nancy greets him with a cheerful _ good morning, _her face all smiles until her eyes zero in on his neck. 

"_ Steve _ . What is _ that?" _

He can feel a blush already starting. "What's it look like, Nance?"

Jonathan comes around the car but doesn't say anything, just stands quietly next to Nancy. "I just- I didn't know you were seeing anyone." 

"I'm not." He replies quickly, and it's the truth. He and Billy had already established that what they were doing never left the bedroom. 

She frowns at that and he _ knows _ what she's thinking. That he's going back to his pre Nancy days. But, really? What can she expect? He's an eighteen year old boy for Christ's sake. He has _ needs. _

"Listen, I'm allowed to have fun without commitment if I want to." 

"I'm not _ saying _ you can't-" 

"I don't want to fight. Let's just go." He huffs, slinging his bag onto his shoulder and heading inside. They follow quickly behind him. 

He can hear her whisper something but Jonathan never says a word about it. 

The first half of the day goes about how he figured it would. He gets quite a few looks and a couple girls flirt with him in the halls, but he mostly gets through the morning without much of a fuss. Lunch is _ fun. _ Nancy still looks kind of pissy, which is _ whatever, _but Jonathan tells him not to worry about it. He deserves to have fun after all the shit they've been through. 

It's kind of funny considering that that shit is why he's getting himself into this in the first place. 

He doesn't see Billy at lunch, but they share fifth period Math, so he knows he'll see him then. 

When he enters the room the boy looks him up and down and smirks. "Looks like _ someone _ had a good weekend."

Steve shrugs. "It was _ alright, _ I guess _ ." _

He sits down at his desk and asks, "Anyone I know, Princess?"

"Sorry," He tells him, flashing what he hopes is a playful smile. "I don't kiss and tell, Hargrove." 

That gets him the reaction he'd been looking for. The blond looks like he is biting back a good retort and his eyes seem to sparkle, but he never gets the chance to say anything because class starts before he can. 

Steve spends the rest of Algebra II trying _ not _to look Billy's way. They aren't friends but they've always been bitchy to each other, so he could probably get away with it, but he decides not to risk it. 

He can save his energy and attention for Basketball. 

He's not the only one that has extra energy to burn. It seems like most of the guys are rowdy and he does end up getting a couple jabs thrown his way during practice, but once he steps into the showers, it's apparently game on. 

It's just as he feared, he can't hide anything here and Tommy can't _ keep _ his eyes off the marks, especially the one on his hip. It makes Steve feel kind of slimy. 

"_Damn_, Steve. Did you find yourself a _ Cougar _or what? She marked you up _ good. _"

He can _ fee_l Hargrove's eyes on him then. Hot and heavy, roaming over his handiwork. He's probably smug as hell. 

Bastard. 

"Yeah, actually. And _ let me tell you, _older chicks know what they're fucking _ doing._" He replies, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. _ Shit, _that reminds him of last night too. "Sorry you'll never get a chance to find out how mind blowing the sex can be."

Ok, so he probably just stroked Hargrove's ego, but fuck it. 

"Fuck you, man. Carol's got plenty enough spirit for me."

"Oh, I _ know _ how spirited she can be."He replies in a suggestive tone. He doesn't really know why he's goading Tommy right now, but it feels pretty damn good. 

Tommy's face flushes and he shifts his weight. "Hey! Watch your fucking mouth." 

"Or what, Tommy?" He smirks, "You gonna teach me a lesson?"

Tommy nearly rushes him but Billy is stepping between them, placing a hand on his chest. "Ladies, _ ladies. _ _Please_." He lets his eyes linger on Steve's before turning back to Tommy. "Do you really want to do this in the middle of the _ shower? _Didn't know you wanted to touch dicks so bad, Hall."

Tommy backs down immediately, muttering an angry _ whatever man, _and Steve just shrugs, finishing his shower quickly before getting dressed. 

Hargrove is quiet but he follows after Steve when he leaves the locker room. 

They are outside by their cars when Billy finally speaks again. "You know," He lights a cigarette. "it was kind of hot seeing you go at it with Tommy." 

"That so?" 

He blows smoke out of his nose. "Yeah. I almost didn't step in. Wanted to watch you lay him out."

"Knowing me I'd probably slip and brain _ myself _ before doing any damage to _ him_." 

The blond laughs at that. It's kind of hearty and _ nice. _ "That's probably true, but if you weren't _ wet _ and _ naked _ you would hold your own. As long as you kept that fire going."

"You sure like to talk about my supposed _ fire _ a lot, Hargrove."

There is a serious look on his face and voice drops a bit when he replies, "If you _ saw _ yourself when you get like that, you'd understand why I _ like _ it so much." 

He goes hot all over and he has no idea how to respond to that. 

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He quips, letting his own tongue wiggle between his parted lips. 

Steve can't keep his eyes from watching it, can't help remembering what exactly that tongue can do.

"Nothing is wrong," He swallows, "but I um...guess I was wondering...if we could meet up again."

Billy grins. "You really do have it bad, don't you, pretty boy?"

He's not even going to pretend. "Yeah. I do."

"Can't tonight," He says, sounding a bit disappointed, "but maybe tomorrow I can slip away. The old man's got his bowling league on Tuesdays. That work for you?"

"Yeah," He nods, "that works." 

Billy slides into his driver's seat with a smile and gives him a salute, "See ya around then, Harrington."

He watches the Camaro drive away and brings his hand to his neck, bruises throbbing with the promise of _ more _. 

* * *

  
**February 1985**

Billy's skin is itchy and tight. He feels the need to run, to fight, to _ fuck_. It's almost _ consuming _ him. 

It's been a rough night, so that's probably what has his blood singing, calling for some kind of violence. It's the worst he's had since that night in November. 

It's not _ Max's _ fault this time, though, it's his own. He just can't seem to keep his fucking mouth shut. It's easier to stay quiet when his father is speaking truth. He can accept the tear down when he knows he screwed up or forgot something, or when he _ tried _ to get away with coming home drunk and got caught fumbling into the house at two in the morning. He can stand there and let Neil rip into him because _ sometimes _ he deserves it. 

But he can't always swallow his words when his dad mocks him and calls him a _ faggot. _

It would be different if he was, you know, _ acting _ like one, but he really _ doesn't. W_anting to look nice doesn't make someone automatically like dick. It just means he wants to fucking _ look nice. _Jesus Christ. Girls _ love _ when he wears his jeans tight and his shirts open. They love how curly and styled his hair is. He can feel eyes on him almost constantly. His father should be patting him on the fucking _ back _ for attracting so many chicks to him. Especially in this hick town. 

By week two he'd been propositioned by nearly every single girl in his high school and some not so single ones. 

But hell, forget all that, you get caught with a guy _ once _ and you're a faggot for life. Doesn't matter that you like pussy too.

So yeah, he may have sassed back about his hair when he should have left it alone, but he'd seen the look on his dads face. He was already gearing up to teach Billy a lesson. Even if he'd just stood there and taken it, the result would have been the same. 

He would have hit him no matter what he did, so Billy might as well remind his dad that he's still got _ some _ fight left in him. That he doesn't have him fully under his thumb. Not yet. 

It still hurt like a bitch though, and his face is _ definitely _ going to bruise. He hates when his dad targets his face. He can't hide those marks and, shit, maybe that's why his dad _ does it. _ To mark up his _ pretty faggot face_.

Maybe that is part of his _ lesson. _

Billy slams a fist into his dresser just to get some of the anger out. The pain doesn't even register at first. He's just so _ sick _ of it. Of _ standing _ there and taking it and _ taking it. _

He doesn't even _ flinch _ much anymore. He'd learned a long time ago that it hurt worse when a hit landed when the muscles were tense. 

So he mostly acts like a punching bag. An inanimate object for his father to abuse whenever he wants to. Doesn't fight back. Doesn't speak. Just _ is. _

He checks out sometimes too. Floats away in his head until it's over. Usually he wakes up on the floor in a fetal position when that happens. It hasn't happened in awhile, but he knows it's just a matter of time before it happens again.

It _ always _ happens again. 

He shoves his face in his pillow and screams. Screams until his throat hurts. Until the burning in his eyes disappears and all that's left is anger. 

Fuck this. 

He knows what he _ wants _ to do, what he _ needs _ to do, and he and Harrington might actually be at a place where he could possibly _ get _ it. They haven't done a scene or power play yet, because Billy had still been too nervous to officially introduce him, but they've fucked around at least twice a week since that first day, building trust, and letting Harrington get used to all the _ gay _ shit, and really, he's taken to it like a fish in water. 

So, he thinks maybe… if he can _ cool off _ a bit that they could try it. Harrington could be ready. He _ hopes _ he's ready.

But he can't risk sneaking out right now. His dad didn't leave like he sometimes does after one of their father son _ talks. _And if he gets caught sneaking back in, he might decide that Billy still needs to learn to respect his rules. 

So, he just kicks the wall by the window and paces the room like a caged animal, pulling at his hair in frustration. It's bad enough that his face hurts, but now he's stuck here. _ Trapped_. 

Fuck this place. 

There's a knock on his door and it startles him out of his thoughts. It's Max. Max is the _ only _ one that knocks. 

He breathes deeply a couple of times because he knows if he opens the door right away he might lash out at her and he doesn't want to do that. 

"Whaddya _ want _, Maxine?" He asks, mouth nearly pressed against the door. 

"Will you just let me in?" 

He bites the inside of his cheek and turns the handle. 

He can immediately tell that she is wary of him when she steps inside his room, and he can't blame her, he's still trembling with anger. 

He opens his arms wide, like _ what the fuck do you want? _

"I just- " She looks down at her socked feet. "Your dad went to get beer and I...I _ heard _ it and I just… wanted to make sure you were ok."

That's rich coming from her, Little Miss _ I'm-going-to-nail-your-balls-to-the-floor-with-a-hell-bat _ . "Yeah, well, as you can _ see _, I'm fine, so you can go back to bed, or whatever."

She looks up at him and frowns. "Fine." She grumbles and heads back out the door. "Sorry for freaking caring."

He laughs meanly at the back of her retreating head and slams the door. 

As if she cares. If she _ cared _ she'd try a little bit harder to behave when he's supposed to be in charge of her. So, obviously she doesn't care too much. 

Fuck. 

As if _ anyone _ cares at this point. 

No one ever questions when he comes to school roughed up. They assume he's been in a fight. He's a trouble maker, a kid from the wrong side of the tracks. And yeah, he has cultivated that reputation himself, but it would be nice if one person, just _ one _, questioned it. He would probably still lie and claim he got into it with some nobody from another town, but at least he'd know someone was thinking about him enough to wonder. 

He shakes away that thought, because it's not going to happen and he's already on edge as it is. He doesn't need to spiral right now. He just needs to breath and try to get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be different maybe he'll wake up and the horrible gnawing feeling won't be trying to climb out of his chest. 

But he doubts it. 

The angry current has been a constant companion since getting here. It just ebbs and flows. 

And _ fuck_, it's about to flow right over. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve knows Billy needs something, he's all to willing to give it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> So, two chapters in one day?! Happy birthday! Lol 
> 
> This chapter is mostly smut and the light BDSM (commands only this time) finally comes into play. 
> 
> And it's my first time writing such a scene so sorry if it sucks? 
> 
> I'd also like to say, (if I haven't already. I seriously don't remember) that I am not personally in the BDSM community (the hubs has no interest) so if you are, and I ever get something seriously wrong feel free to tell me! I will listen and fix it. 😊

Steve knew Billy was in a mood before practice even started. He'd come to school with a nice little shiner but when Steve had asked about it, he got a firm and rather unfriendly, _ It's none of your fucking business, Harrington_. Which, ok, fuck you too then? 

But he'd clenched his jaw all throughout lunch, hard enough it made _ Steve's _ jaw ache, he had pushed a fellow junior into a locker when he'd made a joke at his expense, just stared at his desk in Algebra II and barely uttered two words to him the whole time. 

So, yeah, Steve already knew something was up. 

Then they get to _ practice_. 

_ Holy shit. _Steve was pretty sure the rest of the guys had warning sirens going off in their heads because no one would really go after him. They wouldn't get close. Only Steve had the courage to cover him and he'd been aggressive as fuck, body checking him and getting up in his face, playing like crazy. 

It's like he's begging for a fight. 

And Steve? Steve _ knows _ what this is. He's _ seen _ it. He's _ felt _ it before. Billy's about to fucking _ snap_. 

So, Steve hangs back after practice, waits until the others are already done with their showers before he steps under the spray. Billy is still there, glaring at the floor like it's personally offended him, and flexing his fingers. 

Once they're alone Steve looks over at him. "What do you need?" 

Billy doesn't say anything, doesn't even _ look his way, _just turns off the spray and heads for the lockers. Steve follows him anyway 

"Hey, man."

Nothing. 

"_Billy." _

_ Again _ the boy ignores him and steps into his briefs, barely taking the time to towel off. 

Steve, still naked and dripping water has had enough. He grabs his shoulder, spins him around and pins him against the locker door. "_Hargrove_. Look. At. Me." _Finally, _the blond meets his eyes and they are so full of anger and..._hurt_. He wants to ask him what's wrong, if it has anything to do with his black eye, but that may drive him further away. So again he asks the only other thing he knows to. "What _do you_ _need_?"

He nearly growls. "To f_uck, _Harrington. I_ want to fuck. _ But we _ can't. _I'm too worked up."

"Uh, isn't that kind of the whole _ point _ of our arrangement? So you can stop… _ feeling _like that? Like you're out of control? You're about to lose your shit, man."

Billy's breathing hard, his fingers gripping Steve's shoulders as he answers. "I'm trying hard _ not to." _

"I can help. Let me help before you hurt someone, or hurt _ yourself_." 

His blue eyes search Steve's before he quietly asks, "Are you _ sure _? I mean...I won't…I wouldn't hurt you. But if you can't trust me when I'm like this- "

"I _ trust _ you and I can _ do _ this for you. Just tell me what you need me to do." 

"Ok," He breathes. "Ok. Just." He pauses and thinks for a minute. "I have to get Max home. While I do that… go home. Take another shower. A _ thorough _ one. And wait for me. I should be there by seven. I'll tell you what I need when I get there."

Steve releases him. "Alright. I'll be ready."

Billy nods once to him and then quickly gets dressed before high tailing it out of the locker room. 

* * *

Steve does what Billy asked and is sitting in the living room in shorts and a T-shirt when Billy's Camaro pulls up. 

The bruise around his left eye is darker and he looks a little _ wild _when he steps into the house, but it only makes the heat in Steve's stomach spread. He still looks just this side of unhinged. 

He doesn't speak, just goes right for a rough controlling kiss and Steve let's him. Lets him pull at his hair, bite at his throat, run his hands underneath his clothes.Then he lets him manhandle him up the stairs and into his room. 

"I need you to submit to me." He finally says once the door is closed behind them. "For _ real _ this time." 

"Ok." He figured that would be the case. 

"I'm not- it won't be too much. I'm.. I'm worked up but not- I can do this _ right _."

"Ok, Billy. I'll say it again. I _ trust _ you. I'm not worried about it. Just tell me what you need me to do."

He stares at him for another moment, breathing calmly until he answers. "You're going to follow my orders." There's no nonsense in the way he says it. "No back talking. No touching without permission. No ideas of your own. You do _ exactly _ what I say _ when _ I say it. If you're unsure, just wait for me to speak again. If you're uncomfortable with anything I _ tell _ you to do, or anything I'm _ doing _ to you, safe word out, got it?"

Steve gets it. "Obey your commands and use my safe word if I need to." 

"That's right." He smiles slowly. "Ok, so what is your safeword?"

"Demodog." He says.

"Again."

"Demodog." He repeats, and the air suddenly changes. Like a spark igniting. 

"Good boy." 

It's kind of amazing, Steve thinks, that Billy's whole demeanor can change in an instant. The Billy in front of him now isn't the one he faces off against on the court, it's not the one that knocked him out on a cold night in November, it's not the creature hanging off the edge in the locker room, and it's not the one that washed his hair and called him pretty. 

"Now let's see how well you follow directions." He motions to Steve's body. "_ Strip._" He commands in a voice that _ does something _to Steve. It's low and firm and makes him hot all over. 

He does as he's told and starts taking his clothes off. Billy is watching him, eyes raking over his body slowly. He's a little curious why _ he's _ the only one getting naked but figures it doesn't really matter in the grand scheme of things. 

"_Kneel_." 

These one word commands are kind of doing it for him. He's thought about this so many times. 

He kneels down in front of Billy and _ waits. _

"Undo my belt."

_ Ok. Yeah. This is good. _

He unclasps the buckle with only _ slightly _shaky hands and pulls the leather through the loops. 

"The zipper."

He pulls the metal down and the sound it makes sends a small shiver through him. 

"Now, take out my cock."

Fuck. Steve is already so _ hard _ . He slips his hand into Billy's jeans and pulls his cock free. It's stiff, hot and smooth to the touch and already _ slick _ at the tip. God, Billy is so into this. 

He holds it in his hand and wants so _ badly _ to move his fingers or lick it or _ something _ because they did this last week and he kind of liked it. So, he wants to put his mouth on him, but he hasn't been instructed to do that, so he _ doesn't _ . He wants to be _ good. _

He can feel Billy's eyes on him.

"Kiss it."

There are butterflies in his stomach but, _ Jesus _ . _ Yes _ . He can do that. He wonders if this was how Shelley Bolton felt freshman year at Tommy's birthday party when Steve had guided her hand to his cock in the guest room and asked her to _ just kiss it a little. _

It's kind of thrilling. 

He leans forward and places a kiss directly to the tip, smearing precum along his bottom lip before placing a few down the side. 

He can hear Billy's breath quicken just a bit and then he's telling him to _ use your tongue. _

He fights back a noise and runs the flat of his tongue along the underside of Billy's dick. Does that a few times before twirling it around the head and gathering more precum. It's a bit tangy but he's already wanting more. 

It seems the boy above him does too because he's reaching down, thumb pressing on Steve's bottom lip, much like he had in the shower weeks ago. 

"Open wide for me."

_ Jesus _. He immediately complies and Billy takes a small step forward and guides his cock into Steve's waiting mouth. 

He wraps his lips around it as Billy slowly thrusts. 

"Fuck. Your mouth _ does _ look really pretty like this. Maybe it was even _ made _ to suck my cock. What do you think?" 

Steve moans in agreement. 

"You're being so good for me, baby." He says almost _ sweetly, _watching himself disappear into Steve's mouth. "So perfect, so obedient."

The praise jolts through him and he's not even going to try to deny that it feels wonderful to be acknowledged for doing well. For _ pleasing _ Billy. 

"If I didn't already know better, I'd think you'd already had a fair share of dicks in your mouth."

Billy's is the _ only _ dick he wants in his mouth. Probably _ ever _. 

He thrusts a little faster and Steve gags, but doesn't pull away. He actually feels his own dick getting _ harder. _

_Holy shit_, he thinks. I really _want_ _this_. 

He _ wants _ to choke and cry on Billy's cock. Wants him to take what he wants, wants him to hit the back of his throat and leave bruises where no one can see. He wants Billy to fucking _ ruin _him and the only thing that would make it better is if he had his hands tied behind his back while it happened. 

_ Fuck. _ He _ wants. He wants. _

He knows Billy won't go that far, especially since this is the first time they are really _ doing this, _but he opens his mouth as wide as he can stand anyway, and lets Billy fuck into him, not even caring that he's drooling all over the younger boys dick and his own spit is dripping down his chin.

"Yeah. That's it. _ Just like that_." His cock nudges Steve throat and tears gather in the corner of his eyes at the sudden feel of it. Billy wipes them away with his thumbs. "You're fucking perfect like this, you know that? Mouth red and swollen and _ willing._" He slows down just a bit as he says, "You _ like _ this don't you? I can tell. Jesus, Harrington, gonna have to fuckin deep throat you next time, I swear to God."

Steve can feel himself fucking _ leaking _at Billy words, and the sounds they are making are so similar to the sound of him sinking his dick into a wet pussy that it has him thrusting into the air with need. 

It's so fucking hot and he's so fucking _ hard _ that he's _ aching_. He reaches down to palm himself but Billy pulls his hair, moving his face back from his cock. He looks down at him and in a stern voice admonishes, "I didn't say you could touch yourself."

Oh, fuck. That makes him twitch. And seriously? Is Billy trying to _ kill _ him? "Sorry."

"It's ok. Don't worry, I'll take _ real _ good care of you later." The promise makes him throb. "Now, why don't you finish me off by yourself?"

"Yes, sir." He mumbles offhandedly before taking his cock back into his mouth and working it like he's felt Billy do to him time and time again. He sucks him hard, uses his tongue, twists his wrist at the base and laps at his balls a few times before continuing to suck him off. 

Billy, meanwhile, threads his fingers in Steve's hair as he bobs his head, trying to take him deeper, but nearly choking. It's harder to do it when he's the one in control. 

Billy doesn't guide him, lets him go at his own pace, but Steve can feel the muscles in his leg pulling in restraint. 

"Fuck, your mouth feels _ amazing. _Better than any broad in this town. Did Wheeler appreciate how wonderful your tongue is? Did she even _ let _ you go down on her? If she didn't, she's a fucking idiot. You would have eaten her out like her pussy was a fucking _ delicacy_."

It's sort of hilarious that he's talking about Nancy while his dick is in Steve's mouth, but he isn't _wrong_. She _had_ loved it. She'd act shy but before they got too hot and heavy she would always ask him to go down on her. And _hell_, the sounds he could get her to make. Shit. He bets if he gets better at giving head, or really _is_ able to take Billy down his throat, he'll have _Billy_ making those noises. 

He's getting close and Steve wonders if he's going to command him to _ swallow _. He finds that he kind of wants him to, but at the last second he pulls out of Steve's mouth and comes on his collarbone instead. 

"Bed." He says, voice gruff as he catches his breath. "Lay on your back on the bed." 

Steve scrambles to do as he says. 

It feels a little dirty that Steve is spread out on the bed entirely naked and Billy hasn't shed one piece of clothing. His cock is even back in his jeans by the time he crawls between Steve's legs. 

"So beautiful." He murmurs against his thigh. "Spread out for me like this. You're like a three course meal." 

The blond ignores his throbbing cock and kisses his stomach and his chest. The feeling of his jeans rubbing against his skin sends a shiver through Steve. He maybe understands why he's the only naked one now.

Billy kisses him deeply, tongue slipping into his mouth while he wraps a hand around him. He pumps him for a moment before he breaks the kiss to move south. His hand continues it's ministrations while he sucks on his balls and Steve curses above him. He jerks his hips, seeking friction, but Billy puts an arm firmly across his hips to keep him from moving. "Nuh uh. _ No moving_." He orders and then he suddenly just sucks him down in one motion. 

Steve cries out and forces himself to be still. But it's so hard when Billy is working him over so fucking _ good. _

And this is complete _ torture. _

He just teases him like that for awhile, sucking and licking and making Steve _ squirm, _ and then he says something that doesn't quite make sense. "Wanna taste you." Which, hello, Steve's cock is _ already _ in his mouth _ . _

But he's pushing Steve's thighs up, then angling his hips, _ exposing _ his ass to his hungry gaze and it only takes a moment before he finally realizes what Billy is about to do. Why he'd told him to take a better shower. 

Steve makes a noise of protest and Billy pauses, waiting to hear the safe word, but Steve doesn't say it. Doesn't actually _ want _ to. He's kind of curious so he nods once and then there's a wet tongue on the very center of him. He groans and closes his eyes at the feeling. 

It's weird, and kind of similar to the sensation of Billy's slick fingers toying with his rim, but different, _ hotter _ . He can feel the puffs of breath between licks and then it's gently pushing _ inside, _ wiggling a bit to get better entry _ . _

He bites his hand to stifle a moan but Billy can still hear it. He stops and leans back, eyeing Steve from his position on his knees. He squeezes the thigh beneath his fingers. "None of that. You're not allowed to _move,_ but I still wanna _hear_ you, Harrington." When Steve doesn't respond he squeezes a little harder. "_Confirmation_."

_ "Fuck_. Yeah, ok."

He can see the smirk before he disappears between his legs again. "That's better."

Steve gets lost in the feeling of his tongue dipping in, lapping at him, eating him out like Steve had eaten out Nancy, or close e-fucking-nough. Then there are thumbs rubbing his rim and pressing alongside it, opening him up further, that wicked tongue delving deeper and _deeper _and Steve can't stop the tiny rocking of his hips or the ridiculously loud moan that escapes his mouth. It's embarrassing and downright_ lewd _but he can't get enough. Just the _thought_ of what he's doing, what he's _seeing_, that he'll now know Steve's body better than _Steve_ does?

Yeah, that works for him. 

"O_h god, oh god, oh god_." He chants, and Billy hums against him, sending an electric buzz up his spine. "_Shit! Billy, that feels amazing-" _

The blond continues licking him and then slowly adds a finger with his tongue. The dual sensations are doing some crazy things to Steve's dick right now and it's jerking against nothing as Steve fists his sheets to keep from stroking it. He _ can't _ touch himself, because Billy hasn't told him he _ can _ yet _ . _

And he's not about to fucking ask right now. 

Tears are pricking his eyes because it feels _ so fucking good _ and also _ too much _ , but his neglected cock is throbbing and he's fucking _ whimpering _ and he wants Billy to _ please just touch him. _

Billy's mouth disappears from his spit slick hole and then _ finally _ his cock is getting attention again as he takes it almost all the way into his mouth. He is still working him open with his fingers but now he's also sucking his cock like he can't get enough and Steve feels like he's _ dying. _

_ At least it will be a good death. _

"Please, please, _ please_." He repeats. He doesn't know what exactly he's pleading for. _ More _ maybe? _ Everything_? 

"Please what?" Billy asks, letting him slip out of his mouth. "What do you want?" He rubs that spot inside him that makes him shake. 

"There! Yes!" 

But then the fingers slow their minstrations and the mouth is still gone and Steve is fucking _ burning up. _He whines desperately. 

Billy moves up his body to hiss in his ear. "What do you _ need_, Pretty Boy? _ Tell me._" 

"I wanna come." He says, voice pleading again. "_ Please_, _ Billy. _Let me come."

He can feel the lips under his ear twitch upward. "You've been a good boy for me, Stevie. So, I'm going to give you two options here." He bites the lobe of his ear before offering them. "Do you want me to let you come _ now _ ," He presses against that spot again and Steve whimpers, " _ or _ would you like to wait a few more minutes and come while my dick is inside you?"

"Oh, _ fuck._" Is he _ serious _ ? "Are you… _ Jesus, _ are you _ hard _ again?"

He hears his zipper go down and then there it is, Billy's cock, thick and hard against his hip. "You tell me."

"_Inside_." He groans, trying not to pull Billy against him because he's still _not supposed to_ _move_. "_Fuck_. Wanna come with you inside me. _Please_." 

He can't even believe he's fucking saying this. They haven't done this yet. Steve had _ asked _ but Billy had backed out, saying Steve still may not be ready. 

Guess he thinks he's ready now. 

"Fuck, Harrington, " He breathes into his neck. "I'll make it so good for you." 

Then he's gone and fumbling around Steve's nightstand. 

"You can stroke yourself," He says, while fetching a condom and lube. "But don't you _ dare _ get off."

"_Won't._" He replies, hand wrapping around his dick and tugging on it a few times. "Wanna wait, remember."

"Yeah, I heard you, Princess." He watches with lust heavy eyes as Billy takes off his shirt and jeans before rolling the condom on. He moves between his legs and slips two fingers easily back inside of him, scissoring them as he goes. "God, already got you so loose." He adds a third finger and Steve _ keens _. "You're gonna take it so good. Fuck."

Steve stops stroking because he's already getting close listening to Billy's foul mouth. 

"What's wrong, _ baby _? Close already?" He mocks, twisting the fingers inside of him. "You gonna cum as soon as I slide home?"

"I will if you keep _ talking _ like _ that." _He groans. 

He knows he's not supposed to be back talking, since they're still playing, but Billy doesn't say anything so he figures he got away with it this time. 

Billy fingers him for another minute until Steve is an absolute _ wreck, _ and then he's rubbing his cock up and down his crack, letting the head catch against his rim a couple times until Steve _ begs him _ to stop teasing him. 

"Fine. I think you've waited long enough," He lifts his hips and lines himself up, pressing forward slowly as Steve breathes deep. "Time for your reward."

And Holy _ shit. _ He thought Billy's _ fingers _ made him feel full. That was nothing compared to his cock breaching him. 

There was little resistance once the head pushed past the ring of muscle and his breath completely leaves him as Billy shoves himself all the way inside. There's a bit of burning pain but it's not as bad as he thought it would be. 

Billy stays still for a moment, fully seated but unmoving as he watches Steve's face. "You alright? You with me?" He asks and Steve nods.

"Ye-yeah. I'm good. You can move." 

He doesn't reply, just pulls out a bit before pushing back in. 

"_Sh-shit." _Steve hisses, unprepared for the feeling. 

He moves slowly at first, thrusts nearly gentle as he gets a steady rhythm going. He's not hitting that bundle of nerves inside of him but it still feels _ good. _

He's moaning as Billy pulls his head to the side so he can kiss his neck and suck his ear lobe into his mouth again. "Do you want more?" He asks after a moment. "Can you handle me being a little rough?"

"Yes. Come _ on._" He tilts his hips, inviting him to go deeper, move harder. "Fuck me _ harder_. _Want to feel you when I walk tomorrow."_

He sounds almost caught off guard and breathless when he replies, "Well, since you asked so _ nicely_." 

Billy lets himself go. 

He fucks into him _ hard _, just like he asked, balls slapping against his ass and filling the room with the most obscene noises. Steve can feel every thrust, every sharp assault to his prostate. Billy is grunting into his neck, one hand gripping his leg, fingers digging into his flesh, and the other fisting his hair as he moves. "Feel so fucking good." He mutters. "Wanted to fuck you since I laid eyes on you. Knew you'd be like this. So hot. So perfect. Your ass is just sucking me into you. Jesus."

If there is one thing Steve has learned about sex with Billy, it's that Billy _ never _ shuts up. 

And Steve can't do anything. Can only hold on for dear life. His hands find purchase on his back and at one point he accidentally digs his nails in. It causes Billy to curse then move a little differently. So he does it again, raking his fingernails along the ridge of his back. 

_ "Fuck, _you know how to play." He says, slamming forward, the force of it moving them up the bed a bit. "Do it again." He hisses. "Pull my hair. Mark me up."

_ Fuck. _ He can do that. He can _ definitely _ do that. 

He brings one hand to twist into the curls at the nape of his neck, and tugs at the same time as he scratches down his back. The noise he's rewarded with for that? Not only is he giving Nancy a run for her fucking money, but Steve probably could have come from just hearing it if he'd had a hand on himself. 

He does it a few more times until Billy is panting and his back is slick with sweat. His thrusts slow down and then he leans back on his knees, pushing Steve's thighs up and wider, getting a better angle before driving himself forward again. 

Steve cries out once more because he's seeing fucking stars from that one, and Billy smirks. "Jerk yourself off. Don't come til I say."

_ Yes_. The end is _ near. _

Steve obeys, fisting his dick desperately as Billy snaps his hips into him at a brutal pace. He can't contain the litany of curses and pleads that leave his mouth. 

"You look fucking _ delicious _ like this, Harrington." He moans after a particularly hard thrust. "Sweaty and hard beneath me. Playing with yourself while I'm balls deep inside of you. Wish I had a fucking camera. Shoulda asked Byers for his. Wanna show you how pretty you look with your mouth open and panting for it."

"Fuck, Billy, _ please._" 

There's a spark in his eye as he asks, "You ready to come for me, baby?" 

"Yes, God, yes!" 

He shoves Steve's hand away and his takes its place as he rocks into him. "Oh, Yeah, _ here we go_," He angles a few more _ really good _ thrusts, pushes in _ deep _ , hits _ that spot, _ and commands Steve to _ come. _

So he does. Spills hard and hot in Billy's hand while his cock is still inside and he's moaning like he never has before, like a fucking _ whore_. And while he's still shaking and over sensitive from his release, Billy moves over him, changing the angle again as he sinks his teeth into his favorite spot on Steve's neck. He fucks him down into the mattress until they are both trembling, until his hips are stuttering and he's breathing hard against Steve's sore neck. Then he drives himself _ deeper _ still and _ stays there, _cock twitching as he moans in Steve's ear. 

If that was not one of the best sounds he's ever heard. 

Steve feels high afterwards. High on his mind blowing orgasm and high on the blissed out look on Billy's face as he pulls out. _ He _ did that. Made Billy _ look _ like that. 

All the pent up anger and hostility from earlier today is completely gone as the boy lays next to him on the ruined sheets. 

After a moment Billy's breathing returns to a steady rhythm and he's running a hand through Steve's sweat soaked hair after tying off the condom and throwing it in the waste bin. "Thank you." He says quietly, voice and demeanor back to their mostly normal state, "You were, **fuck** , you were _ great_."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were...you did so fucking good." He insists, training his blue gaze on him. "You did better than I did my first time taking commands and I was surprised. I figured it would be really hard for you. You're usually mouthy as fuck." 

"Yeah, well. It _ was _ kinda hard. But I knew you really needed this so I wanted to be good for you."

Billy looks at him a little funny, almost _ fondly _ before he smiles and says, "Damn, Harrington. If I didn't just eat your ass I would fucking kiss you right now." 

And _ that_? That makes Steve burst out laughing and cover his face with his hands in embarrassment. "Oh, my _ God _. Yeah, you really fucking did that didn't you?"

Billy's laughing too. "Yeah, man. I did. And it was great. You made so many little noises. Music to my ears."

"Shut _ up!_ _Oh my God_." 

They stay like that for awhile, lying side by side and laughing until the room darkens and Steve gets cold. 

He doesn't ask Billy about his black eye but he does tell him he can stay awhile if he wants. Billy just nods and leads him into the bathroom so they can both clean up and _ brush thier fucking teeth _, before climbing back into Steve's bed. 

"This doesn't mean anything, though." Billy says before wrapping his arm around Steve's waist. "Just some aftercare."

"I know." He replies, because he _ does _. He is under no delusions here. They are using each other for sexual gratification and nothing more. But Steve will also take whatever softness Billy will give him, because it's cold in this empty house and it's nice to have a warm chest against his back, even if it's just for a few hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙈🙈🙈 How was it? I'm seriously nervous.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a nightmare and Billy is worried in a very Billy fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> Here's a little bit of plot sneaking through. 
> 
> I just can't seem to help myself. Hopefully you all aren't disappointed that it's not ALL porn.

Billy doesn't mean to fall asleep, can't believe he felt _ comfortable _ enough to, but it had just been _ so long _ since he'd felt _ that _ satisfied. The inferno that had nearly taken over had diminished into a tiny flame over the course of their play and the relief he'd felt afterwards was nearly overwhelming. His dad could probably start shit again right _ now _ and it wouldn't work him up. 

And damn, he had Harrington to thank for that. He hadn't been surprised when the other boy shoved him into the locker and offered to help, because he doesn't always _ wait _ for Billy, doesn't always follow his lead, and that's what he _ likes _ about him. He pushes and pulls and is everything Billy could want in a sexual partner. What _ did _ surprise him, though, was how _ easily _he'd slipped into the role. 

Billy thinks it surprised _ Harrington _ too. It was something else to see his brown eyes glaze over in the middle of Billy fucking into his mouth, and _ yeah_, he's going to explore _ that _later. 

They'll have to explore a _ couple _ of things, because the brunet had done _ so _ fucking well and had tried so _ hard _ to be _ good _ for him. Shit. If he was that into it his _ first time, _he can't imagine what the sex between them is going to be like from here on out. 

That's what he'd been thinking of, what to do _ next_, when his eyes slipped shut and he fell asleep with his arm wrapped around Harrington's waist. 

He doesn't know how much time has gone by, but he wakes with a start, nearly falling out of the bed in his confusion.

Harrington is _ screaming. _ Telling someone to _ run. _ The sound of it makes all the hairs on Billy's neck stand on end. It's a _ haunting _sound and he can't believe it's coming from the boy shaking next to him. 

There's a whimper and then he's repeating _ no _over and over again. 

Fuck. 

He needs to _ do _something. He can't listen to this. 

He thinks he probably _ shouldn't _ touch him, but the sounds he's making are worrying Billy. He carefully touches the boys shoulder and gives it a shake. "Hey, Harrington. Wake up, man."

He doesn't open his eyes but he _ does _ grab Billy's arm _ hard _ and hisses _ get behind me. _

He frowns because what the fuck does that even _ mean_? 

"_Harrington_," He repeats a little louder, "Come on, you're having a nightmare." 

He still doesn't wake so he tries to pull his arm out of his grasp. The movement must have triggered some kind of automatic response because one second he's sitting up in the bed and the next he's flat on his back with Harrington straddling him, both hands holding firmly to the wrists above his head. His eyes are open now but he can tell he's not _ actually _ seeing him. 

He has a sinking feeling in his gut. What the fuck happened to him for him to react like this? He doesn't like where his mind automatically goes and he shoves the thought away. Whatever it was, he thinks maybe it's the reason why Harrington has his own animal pacing around inside of him. 

He knows he could easily push him off but he has no way of knowing if he'll try to fight while he's in this state. He'd rather not have to wrestle him so he tries again, "Harrington! Hey! Wherever you are right now? It isn't _ real._" The boy tilts his head slightly but that's it. He's desperate so he yells, "_Steve! Wake up! _" 

That actually seems to work and suddenly Harrington's blinking and looking down at him like he has no idea what the fuck is going on. 

His voice sounds small and unsure when he says his name. "Billy?" 

"Yeah?" He replies calmly, trying not to spook him. 

"Uh, what-" He begins, but cuts himself off when he realizes he's pinning Billy down. "-the fuck?" He finishes and lets go of his wrists and sits back, which is probably the _ worst _thing he could have done, because now his ass is pressed against Billy's crotch and he is using all his fucking willpower not to get hard. It's not really an appropriate time for that. 

He clears his throat. "You were having a nightmare. I tried to wake you up." He shrugs. 

He kind of shudders. "_Shit_. I'm so fucking _ sorry_." He looks completely mortified but still doesn't move off of Billy. 

"It's cool. It's not like you hurt me." 

"Did I _ say _ anything?" He asks, suddenly looking a little bit afraid. "Anything weird?"

He thinks about the screams and the desperate way he was telling someone to run and get behind him. The haunting _ no's. _ If he's that worried about saying something, Billy doesn't think he would want him to know that. 

"Uh, not really? You were just screaming. A lot."

"Ok. That's good. That's- ."

Billy wants to ask in what way is _ screaming _ in your sleep _ good_? But Harrington shifts and Billy snaps his eyes shut. 

"Maybe don't move so much. " He says instead, because yeah, his brain might be fully invested in this conversation, but his dick doesn't care about social constructs, it reacts to any stimulation. 

It's dark in the room but he can still picture the flush that is probably spreading up his chest. 

"_Fuck_, sorry," He quickly moves off of him. "I just." He runs a shaky hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I don't...I'm still out of it."

He sits up and looks at him. "It's _ fine, _Harrington." 

"No it's not. It's.. I _ attacked _ you in my _ sleep_." 

"No, you _ defended _ yourself in your sleep. I grabbed you first, and then I let you pin me down. I didn't know how much fight you'd give if I pushed you off and I didn't want to accidentally hurt you."

"Oh." He says, mouth hanging open and staring at him for a second. "Well...thanks...for that. And for waking me up. I'm sorry if I freaked you out."

"Everyone has nightmares, Pretty Boy." He says, because Billy knows that better than anyone. "Some are just worse than others." 

He makes a noise of agreement and Billy looks over his shoulder at his nightstand. The digital clock reads twelve fifteen. 

Shit.

Billy really should go home but Harrington is still kind of shaky and looks unsettled. He doesn't feel good about leaving him here alone. 

"Want to lay back down with me? Try to go back to sleep?" 

He stares. Like Billy just spoke a different fucking language. "_What_?" 

"Sleep, Harrington. Do you want to try to go back to sleep?"

His eyes roam over his face and Billy _ knows _ he's looking at the discoloration around his eye. "Don't you need to go home?" 

Yes. But fuck it. "Do you _ want _me to go home?" He asks, "I'll leave if that's what you want, but if you want me to stay this one time, I will."

He stares down at his hands then. "I- I don't like… _ need _you to stay. I'm used to them by now. I always calm down eventually."

Billy fights the urge to scoff and roll his eyes. They are _ reall_y going to have to work on Harrington telling him what he wants. It's like he's either embarrassed or thinks what he wants is not important. 

"Ok, you don't _ need _ me to stay, but that's not what I fucking asked." Surprised, he snaps his head up to look at Billy again. "What do you _ want _ me to do, Harrington?"

For a moment it seems like he's not going to say anything and Billy almost gets up, but then he clenches his fist and quietly says, "Stay." 

"See." He smirks. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

He mutters _ shut up, _and then he's climbing back under the covers, and staring up at the ceiling. 

Billy takes this opportunity to lighten the mood. Maybe if he gets the other boy to loosen up, he'll actually go back to sleep. He scoots in close to him and whispers in his ear. "Hey, _ Harrington_?" 

"What?"

He can't help the smile that breaks across his face. "_Want to cuddle_?" 

He groans and swats at him. "Oh my _ god, s_hut _ up_."

"I'm being serious. Want to?"

"Didn't think you were the cuddling type, Hargrove?" 

"I'm usually not, but I just thought I'd be nice and offer you my services for the night."

"If you were _ really _ offering," He says, and his voice suddenly sounds a little off, "_cuddling _ wouldn't be the service I'd ask for."

His cock stiffens at the statement and he swallows a couple times before lowering his voice. "_I'm_ _offering_." 

Harrington turns his face to look at him. "I…the nightmares… they make me feel like reality is skewed. Sometimes I wonder if _ this _ isn't the dream and _ that place _ is the real world." He licks his lips. "I need to know what's real." 

Billy feels kind of sorry for Harrington. That kind of thinking… it must be scary as fuck and a little lonely when he has to deal with it by himself. 

"What do you need from me?" After what he'd given Billy earlier? He'll give him anything he wants. 

His voice is unbearably soft when he asks, "Can you fuck me again?"

Except maybe _ that. _He hesitates, "Are you _ sure_? You're probably sore from the first time around. It might…hurt."

"Yeah. I.. I _ know_, but I _need_ to _ feel _ it."

The desperation isn't subtle. "Alright. Ok. I'll do it." 

The relief he hears in his voice when he says _ thanks _makes Billy feel a lot better. 

They don't talk as their clothes get tossed onto the floor. They don't talk after Harrington kisses him hard enough to bruise. They don't talk as Billy gets the lube and fingers him open again.

It doesn't take long since they'd already had sex earlier, and he's kind of grateful, because Harrington is not patient this time around. 

He tells him to use his safeword, even for this if he needs to, and the older boy agrees before getting up on his hands and knees. He _ wants it like this. _

Which is fine with Billy. It might even be _ better _ this way, because if he can't see the quiet vulnerability in his eyes, then he won't want to do something about it. If his mouth is pressed into his pillow, he might not remember the fear in his voice when he'd yelled out _ run. _ If he fucks him from behind he might forget that there is something about Harrington… 

He _ tries _ to go slow, tries to be mindful of their earlier activities, but that lasts all of two minutes because Harrington pushes his hips back and drives Billy _ deep _ and they both moan with the feeling of it. 

He tells Billy to _ stop acting like he's gonna break and fuck him like he means it. _

Yes, sir. _ Jesus _. 

He does what he's told. He grabs his hips in a bruising grasp and fucks into him harder. Harrington pants and curses into his pillow and Billy thinks he likes the sound of it. 

The pace is brutal for awhile, because the bastard keeps goading him on, but after a minute he refuses to keep going, because he _ knows _ what's happening here and there's other ways he can tell it's real. 

He plasters himself along his back and wraps an arm around his waist, taking his throbbing cock in his hand and stroking it in time with his shallow thrusts. 

He tells him how pretty he is and how good he feels. Tells him he is perfect like this and he makes Billy want to do all kinds of dirty things to him. He says he can't help himself, that he looks so innocent with his big eyes and bigger heart. He says he's afraid he'll taint him with his darkness if he keeps letting Billy _fuck him_ like this. 

Harrington tells him to _ shut the fuck up. _ He was tainted with darkness long before he even _ met _Billy.

And _ that_. 

He twists his wrist and makes him come with a shout before following right after him. 

_ "Was that real enough for you?" _He asks when he finally catches his breath. 

Harrington lets out a content sigh. "_ Yeah. Yeah. It was. Thank you." _

They don't get out of bed to clean up this time because Harrington is already falling the fuck to sleep. Which was the _ whole point_, so Billy figures he'll just grab a shower in the morning before he picks up Max. 

He lets himself relax and listen to the steady breaths beside him. He tries to shut his mind off and think of nothing, but he still falls asleep wondering what kind of darkness Harrington is running from. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so... Next chapter... 
> 
> It's gonna be a naughty one. 
> 
> Cheers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve acts out and Billy gives him the discipline he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd 
> 
> And as always, if I get something wrong, in regards to the BDSM elements, feel free to let me know! I will fix it. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Edit: this chapter now has fan art! Go show the artist some love! 
> 
> https://artzeppo.tumblr.com/post/187519312558/a-very-quick-thing-for-bentnotbroken1fanfiction

**March 1985**

Steve doesn't know how it happens, but suddenly he and Billy aren't just talking _ behind _ closed doors. 

Maybe it started with that first night. When he'd pinned Billy down during a nightmare. When he'd asked Billy to fuck him again because he needed to feel grounded. Needed to know what was real. 

Maybe it _ continued _ because despite Billy's aggressive nature and macho attitude, he was worried about him. Not that he ever said it, but Steve _ knows _ worry. He _ lives _it. So he immediately recognized it on Billy's face the morning after. 

They never talk about it, but now when Steve's been quiet too long and Nancy doesn't catch it, or he looks lost in head while walking the halls, Billy is always there, bringing him back to the present. It's not that they _ hang _ out, because they _ don't. _But no one bats an eye when Billy claps him on the shoulder or pats his back. They're teammates after all. People probably assume they've hashed out their differences. 

It makes this whole thing a lot easier. Because Steve can't keep his eyes to himself whenever the blond is in the room. He sees a certain smile and it takes him back to being on his knees in front of Billy, _ begging _ to be allowed to blow him. He hears a phrase and he can't help but think of how it sounded in his ear while he was being taken from behind. 

It's just… easier now that he can look at him without inciting suspicion, ok? 

_ Well_, at least at _ school_. 

When his parents came home a week earlier than planned, not enough time had passed for the bruises to fade. The guys at school totally bought the lie he fed them, about Steve having a college girlfriend in another town. 

But his parents would _ know _it was a lie. 

So, his neck had been sporting teeth marks- Steve fucking likes being bit, ok- and there were finger shaped bruises on his hips and thighs when they waltz into the house just an hour after Billy had left. 

The latter he could easily hide, but the former? His parents had a lot to say about that. 

His father wasn't happy, but really, when is he _ ever _ happy with Steve?

The first lecture he gets, not even ten minutes after his dad arrives, is about how _there are more important things in life than getting your dick wet, Steven_. And that if he can't control his urges, at least have the forethought to not let some _ whore _ leave marks on him- because he's obviously having rough sex and no decent girl would let him do that. Steve wants to tell him he doesn't have to worry, because _he's _ not the one getting his dick wet, just to see what he'd do, but he bites his tongue. 

The second lecture is about how he's disappointed in his grades for the semester and that when all is said and done he'll be lucky to graduate with a 2.9 GPA. Which, ok, it's not stellar but it's not horrible either.

The third is about how he needs to be more presentable and available from now on because he's working a deal with his company to get him in. Like Steve _ wants _to be a part of it. He'd rather get chased by demodogs. 

All talks they have after that, involve at least one, if not all, of those points and nothing else. He frowns every time he sees him until the mark fades and then when it does, he makes him dress up and go to a country club function where there are so many _ suitable _girls that he should chat up. Who knows, he might find the next Mrs. Harrington there. 

Yeah, _ no _ . That's not happening. Even if he _ does _ end up with a wife, he'd never find her at one of these haughty functions. 

He doesn't know why he does it, but instead of playing the dutiful son, he finds the least stuck up girl there and they smoke weed behind the dumpsters out back. Her dad doesn't think it's funny. 

And he's never seen _ his _ dad that mad before. He's red faced and tight lipped and for a second Steve gets a fucking _ rush _ , because the man is like a stone fucking wall. He thinks maybe this time he's done it. He's made him snap. Maybe he will finally get grounded or screamed at, _ something _other than detachment. 

But all that happens when they get home is him being stuck in his dad's god damn office while he yells at him about drug use and responsibility. There's an anger in his gut that swirls around the longer he sits there and he can't help but talk back. He wants a reaction. Wants to push and _ push _ until his dad pushes back. 

His mom gets involved before anything escalates and he can hear her talking to him about high expectations later and how they should leave before Steve and his dad get into another fight. 

As if that was a fight. 

He'd been in real fights. 

He didn't even consider that a squabble. 

He appreciates his mom wanting to keep the peace and finds that he's one hundred percent ok with them leaving. Can't fucking _ wait, _ in fact. 

Because he's been thinking about Billy non stop for _days_ and he knows what he wants. Knows he fucking _needs_ _something _from him before he fucking _snaps_. 

* * *

Billy knew that they were probably doing something a little risky right now, but he had come to school keyed up after another one of his fathers "talks" and Harrington hadn't looked much better. His folks had been in town for the last two weeks so they hadn't been able to get more than just the occasional blow job or handy after school. 

But that obviously wasn't going to cut it today, so they both skipped lunch to fuck around in the back of the beamer. 

It's not the _ same _ as it would be if they had time and more privacy, but it should still take the edge off. 

And he's sure it would have, if Harrington had been _listening _ to him. 

He's only mildly irritated by it and normally he'd just ignore something like this because they aren't _ actually _playing, but the way Harrington's behaving makes him suspicious. Like he's testing boundaries. Wants to see what Billy will let him get away with. 

"You know, it kinda feels like you were ignoring some of my instructions on purpose, Harrington." He says after they've both come and are fixing their clothes. 

His ears turn red but his facial expression doesn't change. "Why would I do that?" 

Yeah. He wants something. 

"Maybe you wanted to see how far you could push me before I'd want to punish you?"

His face does falter at that and Billy smiles. 

"I'm right aren't I?"

He doesn't deny it a second time. "Yeah, maybe." 

Well, he wasn't planning on doing anything like _ this _ today, but he can oblige him if that's what he's after. "It's kinda cute." 

A frown creases his brow. "What is?" 

"That you're too shy to just _ ask _ me to punish you."

Harrington's face is tomato red now. 

Billy can't wait to make his ass that color too. 

"Will you, then?" He asks nervously. "Punish me?"

"If that's what you want." 

He looks out the window. "My parents left last night..." 

"I can come over later then."

"Ok." He says simply and climbs out of the car, Billy following after him. It's almost time for fifth period. 

He takes out a cigarette and puts it between his lips, because he might as well get a smoke in before he goes. 

He figures Harrington will leave without him, but he's still standing there, in his peripheral vision. "Hey, Billy?" 

He lights up and takes a hit before answering, "Yeah?" 

"When you come over tonight, bring your fingerless gloves."

He almost chokes on his cigarette smoke and swivels his head to look at him. Billy can tell he's embarrassed as _ shit _, but he's really proud of him for asking for something he wants. "Sure thing." 

Harrington walks away after that and Billy is left with a head full of fantasies and lungs full of smoke. 

It actually ends up taking some effort to get out of the house after all, but he tells Max that he'll take her and Sinclair to the fucking movies if she helps him out. He doesn't tell her who he's meeting or why, but she goes along with it because _ free movie with boyfriend. _

He shows up to Harrington's at a little past six and when he answers the door, he looks a little more restless than he was earlier. 

They should probably just get to it and skip the small talk 

"Where do you want to do this?" He asks, because the way the older boy is fidgeting, he has a feeling he wants a change of venue for this specific activity. 

He gives Billy a rather dark look before saying, "My dad's office."

Billy's brow nearly climbs into his hairline. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't _ that _. 

Huh. Maybe Billy's not the _ only _ one with daddy issues. 

"Lead the way." He says, and follows him through a doorway at the back of the house. 

It's a rather ordinary office. There's a few bookshelves, two armchairs, some potted plants, an over the top office chair, and a large desk in the center of the room. 

"Pretentious." He mutters, because of _ course _ Mr Harrington would want to be the center of it all. 

The brunet snorts at that. "Yeah, he kind of is." 

Billy shrugs off his jacket and drapes it across the office chair before sitting in it and spinning it around. Thinking. 

Harrington just watches him from the other side of the desk. 

"Ok. We've got to decide a few things." He says finally, chair coming to a stop. 

"Alright."

"First, _ where _ do you want to take your punishment? Over my _ knee _ or leaning over the _ desk_?"

He looks a little conflicted at first but then his eyes harden. "The desk."

Yeah. He's _ definitely _ sticking something to his Pops. 

"Next order of business. You can lose the clothes completely or just drop your pants to your knees."

His cock twitches at the thought of him still clothed with just his ass on display, but this isn't about him. It's about Harrington. 

"I think.. I think I'll take them all off this time."

_ This time. _He says it like he knows he'll want to do this again. 

Billy is so on board with that.

"Do you want me to say anything to you during? Like how naughty you are or something along those lines?"

"Uh, just.. tell me I've been bad. That I deserve it, and maybe," He swallows hard, "call me by my name?" 

"Steve?" 

"No, uh," he looks away, "Steven."

Ah, the you're-in-trouble-young-man full name card. 

"Ok, I can do that." He tells him. "So, that brings us to the last decision. How many do you want?" 

He doesn't even hesitate when he answers, "I want you to decide since I tried to trick you into this." 

Well, today had just been a huge bag of surprises hasn't it? 

"Let me think on it for a minute. Go ahead and get undressed." 

While he's doing that, Billy pulls his gloves out of his jacket pocket and slips one on. He doesn't miss the heated look Harrington's giving him so he makes a show of putting the other one on. 

When the brunet is fully naked in front of him he decides that he doesn't want to go too far, but he thinks Harrington still wants it to hurt. "I'm going to give you fifteen. You think you can handle that?" 

His breath quickens and there's still heat on his face as he replies, "Yeah. I can take it." 

He has him repeat his safeword just in case, and then instructs him to face the door, bend over and rest his elbows on the desk. 

"You're going to keep count for me, alright?" 

"Ok." He confirms. 

He takes a minute to admire the view of him bent over the desk, ass pushed out and waiting for Billy to punish him. His cock definitely hardens at the sight. 

He runs a gloved hand down his back and over the swell of his ass before giving it a squeeze. "You _ do _ have the perfect ass for this." He comments, "Gonna mark it up. Make it look so pretty."

Harrington's head hangs down between his arms and he lets out a tiny groan. 

Billy smirks at that and leans over to speak close to his ear. "Are ready for your punishment now, _ Steven?' _

His voice only wavers a bit as he replies, "Yes."

"Good, because you've been a bad boy today," The first smack is quick but only has a little force behind it. 

He easily says, "One."

Billy knows he's probably wondering why it didn't really sting, but he needs Harrington to get used to the feeling before he builds up to the ones that hurt. 

"Thought you could get away with tricking me, didn't you?" 

The second one lands a little harder and Harrington jolts, though he's not sure if it's because of the hit or the words. 

"Two."

Billy pauses to rub and squeeze, keeping him guessing. "But you know better now, right? I'll _ always _ know when you're up to something." He says before giving him another. 

"_Three_." Harrington already sounds a bit breathless. 

Billy finds himself a little breathless as well. He watched his hand strike that time. He usually keeps his eyes on his partner, always gauging their reactions, but he can't seem to help himself. It might have been _ Harrington's _ idea for him to wear these gloves, but the contrast of the black leather against the cream and pink of his ass is doing something for Billy too.

He brings back his hand and when it lands on the other cheek it's _ harder _ and louder, and Harrington practically cries out the _ four. _

It's all together such a lovely sound. 

"Don't tell me you're going to cry now? You _ know _ you deserve this."

The boy moans on the fifth smack, his body trembling slightly, but he doesn't use his safeword, so Billy carries on. 

"Bad boys get punished, Steven."

He alternates between soft touches and hard slaps, careful to spread them out and not cause damage. 

By the time the last smack hits its mark, Harrington's ass is a pretty shade of dark red and he is shaking, crying, and hard as a rock as he chokes out, "_Fifteen._" 

"_That's it." _ He says, running a hand down his back. "It's done. You took your punishment so _ good _." He tells him then gently runs his fingers over the still hot flesh of his ass. 

There's a small noise of relief but he's uncharacteristically quiet. Billy leans back against the desk and combs the mess of hair out of his face with his fingers. "You with me, Harrington?"

"Yeah." He says, "I'm with you." but it sounds far away and almost....Euphoric. 

_ Good. _He got what he needed out of it, then. 

He waits a moment for him to come down a bit before he tells him to turn around. There's just one more thing to take care of here. His cock has an angry flush to it and it's fucking leaking, probably has been for awhile. Billy's mouth waters at the sight. "Since you did so well, I'll help with this, ok?" 

He says it like he's giving him a reward, but really, it's Billy getting off on it now. 

Harrington still looks a little blissed out but he nods at him and says "Ok." 

Billy slides to his knees and takes his angry cock into his mouth. 

God, he fucking _ loves _ sucking Harrington off. He's had more than a few dicks in his mouth but none of them compare to his. 

He undoes his pants while he's busy bobbing his head and pulls out his own aching cock. He moans around the shaft in his mouth as he starts rubbing one out. 

There's no finesse about it, but again, it's not about him. 

Harrington fully comes back from wherever the fuck he was and his fingers are sinking into his hair and he's making all these perfect little noises that always get to Billy. 

"Oh, _ god, Billy_." He moans and pulls a little too hard on his hair, so he gives his still throbbing ass a pinch. His hips stutter, " _ Fuck _ , yes, gonna-" he spills almost violently into Billy's mouth and the taste is what sends _ him _ over the edge. He's coming right then and there on the rug beneath Mr Harrington's desk. 

He doesn't bother cleaning it up. 

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Harrington is lying face down on his bed and Billy's rubbing some expensive sounding lotion on his hot skin. 

"So, can I ask you a question?" He wouldn't normally ask this, but the guy had looked like he was struggling with himself over something before he laid down. 

He lifts his head and rests his chin in his hand. "Is it about me wanting to be spanked in my dad's office?" 

Billy pauses his strokes. Yes, actually. "You don't have to tell me. I was just curious." 

"No, it's fine. I don't really understand myself? It's just…like I wanted to _ feel _ something. All my life my father has only really talked to me if he was giving me a lecture or he was getting something out of it, whether it be my cooperation in an upcoming event or playing chauffeur to one of his clients."

"When I was little, I'd try really hard to get his attention. I'd purposely fail a test or break something of my mom's, shit like that, because I wanted him to get angry. It's not like I wanted him to _ spank _ me exactly, I just wanted more from him than indifference." 

Billy can totally see that and now he understands why Harrington did what he did earlier during lunch. 

"That actually makes a lot of sense." He tells him. 

"Really? Cause I feel like it's weird. I mean, I wasn't like...picturing _ him _ being the one doing it, it was only so hot because it was _ you _, but it still feels a little…weird to want it in his office."

Billy shakes his head. "It's not weird. Different shit works for different people. And the reasons why it works don't always have to make sense either. Some people just get off on the humiliation. Some like to roleplay and others just like how it feels." 

"Do _ you _ like it?"

"Sure, sometimes. But I prefer to be the one doing the spanking."

"_Yeah_," He breathes, "I could tell. You came _ so fast _."

He wants to tell him he doesn't even know the half of it. Wants to admit that he's never been so horny during a session and the reason Billy had come so desperately, was probably because of _ him _ and not the spanking _ . _But he can't say any of it. It would reveal too much. 

So, he changes the subject. 

"Hey, why did you want me to wear the gloves?" He asks, mostly to be a dick, but he's also curious about that too. 

"Oh, that...I just think you look hot as _ fuck _ when you wear them. Wanted to know what they felt like on my skin." 

"That so?" He stuffs down the want that suddenly spikes in his gut. "And did you like how they felt?"

He looks over his shoulder at him. "What do _ you _ think?"

"I think that they'll have to come out more often."

He can hear the smirk in his voice. "You liked it too, didn't you?"

He rolls his eyes even though he knows he can't see it. "Apparently, I like a lot of things I shouldn't when it comes to playing with you."

It's more honest than he intended it to be, but Harrington should know. Billy's a little bit addicted to the feeling he gets whenever he's with him. 

"Yeah, me too." Harrington agrees and Billy wonders, not for the first time, what they've gotten themselves into. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy is nosy and Billy catches feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> Hopefully this one isn't too boring at first and you enjoy it.
> 
> I had fun writing the argument.

Harrington got better about telling Billy what he wanted after that. And Billy was more than happy to give it to him. 

The first thing he asked for was to practice taking all of Billy into his mouth. He said he wanted to get over the gag reflex because there's a fantasy he hasn't been able to get out of his head since Billy propositioned him. Billy knows exactly which one he's thinking about. 

So they'd practiced, a_ lot, _and eventually Billy could go deep, hit the back of his throat and he'd barely choke on it. 

Then the next night he'd snuck over, Steve told him he wanted Billy to keep his clothes on then asked to be stripped and for his hands to be tied behind his back. He wanted Billy to fuck his mouth and pull his hair. Wanted to be _ used. _

So he'd done what he wanted and once he came down Harrington's fluttering throat he'd put him chest down on the bed and fingered him until he cried, until Billy was hard again. Then he'd fucked him while he was still tied up so he couldn't touch his cock. After all, he said he wanted to be _used, right?_

They found out that same night that Steve could come untouched. 

Of course, _ Billy _ got what he wanted too. Harrington let Billy bend him over his knee and spank him again. He'd wanted to feel his cock get hard in his lap, wanted to feel him rut against his thigh after ever smack, wanted to fuck him over the desk while his ass was still warm from the hits.

Harrington had been on board with that. Like… really on board. Billy is a little worried that they're having _ too _ much fun in Mr Harrington's office. 

Oh, well. He hopes he likes the cum stains on the dark oak finish. Billy thinks they give it a bit of character. 

But yeah, they have a good partnership going on now. There's only one major problem. 

It's getting harder to separate their sex life from their everyday life. 

They don't just have sex or play anymore when Billy comes over. They _ talk. _ And Harrington is always _ feeding _ him. And they watch bad movies and make jokes and some nights… after his father has laid into him harder than usual, he crawls into Steve's bed at two in the morning and the older boy never asks questions, he just let's Billy wrap his arms around him and bury his face in his hair. 

When you're fucking someone on a regular basis, when you hear their nightmares, when you wake up with their limbs entwined yours and you know what they're thinking from just a _ look, _you can't really pretend you're nothing to each other. 

He's been finding himself gravitating towards the other boy at school more and more often. It started after the first nightmare he'd witnessed because he'd been worried, but now it's not _ worry _ that drives him to seek Steve out. He just wants to _ see _him. Wants to be able to throw an arm around his shoulder in the Hall and talk to him without anyone giving a shit. 

They're like, friends now, alright? They _ tell _ each other things. Billy had almost told him about his _ dad _ a couple weeks ago _ . _And that was when Billy realized that he truly trusted Steve. 

Which, he'd trusted him when it came to him knowing his own limits, and he'd trusted him to keep things under wraps, and to do what he says, but this is another layer of trust for Billy. He trusts Steve like Steve trusts _ him _ in the bedroom_. _Absolutely. 

He'd even go so far as to submit to him now, given the right circumstances. 

It's just… a relief to finally have that kind of trust in someone again. 

And he finds out really quick that that trust is well earned when Steve almost ends his friendship with Nancy Wheeler over him. 

That's also when he finds out that he may be more than a little gone on the guy. 

* * *

Things were actually going decently well for Steve. He'd brought his grades up, maybe not as much as his father wanted, but it was good enough for him to be happy about it. It had been a whole week since his last nightmare, so he's more rested, he's been looking into employment options other than his dad's company, and he's never been more sexually satisfied in his life. 

Like, holy shit. Everything they do,-even the completely vanilla quickies- is great. He's learned a lot about himself in the last three months, and he's getting more and more comfortable in his own skin. The sharp hot anger he'd felt before they'd started all this, is nearly non existent now. 

He knows _ Billy _ still has it, though. Steve can see it in his eyes. He used to wonder why, but he thinks he knows now. Billy never says it, he never acknowledges the bruises and cuts he shows up to Steve's with, but Steve _ knows _. He knows because there's been many nights where he's woken up to Billy crawling in his window and into his bed, until he showed him where to find the spare key. And every time he sleeps pressed against Steve's back, the next morning, he has a new bruise. A new injury. 

Billy's white hot rage is reborn every day because of his _ father_. His need for control makes so much sense. He has no control over what happens to him at home, but when he's at Steve's? Steve _ gives _ it to him. And shit, he _ loves _ it. Loves the feeling he gets when Billy takes him apart and puts him back together. 

He thinks maybe they are going in a good direction. They're _ friends_. In fact, Steve has started spending so much time with him, and casually talking to him at school that Nancy had apparently started to notice. She's gotten suspicious. 

Which brings him to today, and the clusterfuck that is his life. 

She corners him on his way to lunch. "We need to talk."

"We're talking now." 

She frowns up at him. "I'm serious. Come on." She grabs his wrist and pulls him towards the library. 

He sees Billy on the way there and he mouths 'what the fuck'. Steve has no idea so he shrugs and let's her drag him along. 

They head to _ their _ spot in the back and she tells him to _ sit. _

He _ maybe _ does it a little more quickly than he normally would, but that's just because it's a command he's become _ really _familiar with, ok? 

"I want to know what's going on with you." 

He frowns. "What do you mean?" 

"Don't act stupid, Steve." 

That kind of pisses him off. "I'm not. I literally have no idea why the hell you brought me here." 

"Billy Hargrove." 

His stomach plummets. "What about him?"

"What is he to you?"

_ Shit. _

"He's my teammate? We talk sometimes?" 

She glares at him so that is apparently the _ wrong _ answer. 

_ "Sometimes?" _

"_Ok_, maybe we talk a _ lot_. What's the problem? All that shit back in November is water under the bridge. We can be civil." 

"You know you can be honest with me, right?" 

"Yeah, I _ know. _But I don't know what's going on here. Seriously what is this really about?" 

Jonathan and I… we've _ noticed _things over the last month or two." 

His heart speeds up a bit. "_ Noticed things." _He repeats. "What kind of things?" 

"Weird bruises and...more _ teeth marks." _She says, "and we can't help but notice who's been skulking around you lately." 

_ Fuuuck. _

_ "_First of all, he's not _ skulking." _He says, and he's already over this conversation. 

"So, it _ is _him?" Her eyes widen. 

"Jesus Christ, Nancy. What do you want me to say? What answer are you trying to squeeze out of me?" He flails his arms a bit because, _ shit_. "Do you want to know if I'm _ queer _ now? Are you upset? Is that it?"

"What? No! I...don't, I wouldn't _ care _ about that."

"Then you just want to know if _Billy_ and I are fucking?" Her face pinches up at that. "Fine. You want the truth? _We're fucking, _ or _ he's _ fucking _ me, _if you really want to get technical about it. Are you _ happy _ now?" 

She looks really upset by the admittance actually. "So he's the one-"

"Yes." He cuts her off. "But I don't really see how that's any of your business." 

"It's my business when my friend is coming to school with bruises and bite marks." She hisses. 

_ "_I'm having _ sex_. It _ happens._" 

"Um wrong. _ We _ had a _ lot _ of sex and nothing like that ever happened to either of us." She is getting fired up. "He's _ dangerous. _ I'm _ worried _ about you."

Yeah, that's kind of rich coming from her, and a little too late. "Well, don't be. I'm _fine_."

"Maybe you just _ think _ you're fine." She says, then makes a sad face. "Or maybe you're just afraid? You don't have to be. You can tell me the truth. You can tell me if he's hurting you."

He laughs. Like a deep gut laugh that may get them kicked out of here. "Are you being serious right now?"

Her hands are on her hips and she is obviously pissed. "What exactly is funny about this?"

"_Everything. _You're worried over _ nothing._" He sighs. "I'm not- I can't believe I'm even going to _ say _this, but, listen to me, ok? We like things _rough_. And rough sex sometimes leaves bruises and marks.That's it. That's all it is."

"_Rough sex_? Jesus, Steve. He's _ making _ you have sex with him isn't he?"

He blinks a couple of times. 

Yeah, no. He's done. They're not doing this. She's pushed too far. He can feel the anger rushing up, choking him. 

His voice is low and dangerous when he answers her. "I've gone along with this little _ interrogation _ of yours because you're my _ friend, _and I know it's coming from a good place. But I swear to God, if you _ ever _ say anything like that about him again our friendship is _ over_." 

She looks startled and a bit taken aback by his tone and then gutted by his words. "But, _ Steve _ he's bad news. He's hurt you before. You need to be carefu-"

"You can stop right there." He tells her and stands up. "You are the _ last _ person that should be lecturing me about who I'm fucking or how. It's _ my _ business. You have no idea who he is. No clue what goes on between us. He would _ never _ make me do anything I didn't want to do." He leans over and puts one hand on the table. "Just because you and I didn't have crazy sex, doesn't mean I'm not into it. There's a lot of shit I'm into." 

She is glaring at him _ hard _but also looks like she's going to cry. "Yeah, I guess so, huh?"

"Anything else you'd like to accuse me or Billy of? Or can I go?"

She jerks her head up and he takes that as the sign that it is and leaves her alone in the library. He's shaking by the time he gets to the hallway. 

Unsurprisingly, Billy is waiting for him just outside the doors. 

"What did little miss Wheeler want? Finally asking for that threesome?" He asks with a smirk, and then it slips right off his face when he actually takes in Steve's appearance. "Jesus, what the fuck happened in there?" 

He can't answer him. Doesn't have the right words right now. He feels like he's going to shake apart. He's so… _ angry _ and maybe a little disappointed because he knows she'll never understand. He knows she'll never see what he sees in Billy. She's always going to be against them being together, or whatever they are. She's _always_ going to hate Billy. 

She might even hate _ Steve _ now. He saw her face. She's disgusted with him. 

Fuck. 

She wouldn't tell anyone, though. He doesn't think she'd do that to him. She's not that spiteful even if she's pissed. So, their secret is safe, right? But if she really thinks he's being hurt she _might_ tell someone. 

God dammit. He shouldn't have admitted it. Now he's fucked it all up for them. He doesn't _ want _ to stop what they are doing. But he also doesn't want Billy to get outed. If his dad finds out-

"_Harrington_." He hears Billy's voice say over the loud rush of his thoughts. "Where are you _ at _ right now, man?"

He blinks and sees that he's just walked out of the school without even _ realizing _it. 

"Shit."

Billy pulls him over to the Camaro and gives him a cigarette out of his pack. 

"You gonna tell me what the fuck that was all about just now?" 

Steve takes a couple drags before answering. "Nancy, she uh- fuck I'm _ sorry." _

"What are you apologizing for?" 

"She knows. About us." 

He pales a little bit. "What?"

"She's always been fucking nosy. So, I should have known she'd catch on. She has been watching me and apparently got a little too invested in my hickes and did a process of elimination." It's not what happened but close enough. 

"So, she knows _ what _ exactly?" He asks. 

"Just that we have sex. Nothing else. None of the other stuff." 

"Ok. Ok." He takes a hit of his cigarette. "Do you think she'll spill?" 

"No, not really, but sometimes she surprises me."

He's quiet for a moment, and just looks at Steve. Like he's trying to read his mind. "Alright, so Wheeler knows we're fucking. I don't think that alone would make you that pissed off. Scared maybe, but not angry."

He reads him so well. "She was just saying some shit that pissed me off."

"Like what?" 

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it obviously has you fucking rattled. I haven't seen you like this since the first time we messed around. I want to know what she said so I know how to help you."

God. This is _ exactly _ why he's pissed at Nancy. There's a chance they could be outed right now and Billy is more worried about helping _ him. _

"It was about you. So..," 

He doesn't look surprised. "Yeah, I figured. It's no secret that she's not my biggest fan." 

"Ok, that may be true. But the shit she said was fucking uncalled for." Billy stares at him pointedly. "Fine. She said, well the _ first _ thing that pissed me off, I _ guess _ I can see because, yeah, bruises. But she asked if I was being hurt. Not like I could say, 'only when I want to be' so I just told her we have rough sex sometimes. Bruises happen."

He starts to breath harder just thinking about what else she said… 

"Steve." Billy puts a hand on his shoulder and it calms him down a bit. "What else did she say?" 

"Somehow, in _ her _ head, she translated 'rough sex' into _ rape_." He growls, and he doesn't miss the sudden shift in Billy's posture or the way his fingers flex on his shoulder. "And, I just lost my shit on her because _ what the fuck _ ? Who _ says _ that? She knows absolutely _ nothing _ about you. If she _ did _ she'd know how fucking offensive that accusation is." The blond is looking at him strangely. "So, I told her our friendship was over if she ever said shit like that to me again." 

"You would give up your friendship with her over that?" Billy asks. He sounds genuinely confused. 

There's no hesitation. "Yes." 

"Why?" 

"_Why_?" He repeats. "Holy shit, Billy. You're like the _ only _ person who's ever asked me what _ I _ wanted, out of life in general _ and _ during sex. You're patient and you look out for me. You've done _ nothing _ but make me feel _ safe, _ so _ yeah_. I'll end a fucking friendship over that shit."

Billy blinks a couple times like he is trying to process what Steve just said. And then he looks around before pulling him in for a kiss. 

When they break away Steve asks, "What was that for?"

"Thanks for standing up for me, pretty boy. _ You're _ the only person who's done that for me here." 

"Yeah, well, it was the right thing to do." He replies. "And I'm still fucking pissed at her. I don't even want to see her face right now." 

Billy's suddenly looking at him in that way of his that makes Steve feel like prey. "Want to ditch?" 

Steve can feel some kind of raw energy radiating off of him. He _ knows _ what it's for, even if it does feel a little different right now. 

"What do you have in mind?" 

The predatory look never leaves his face as he opens his door and climbs in the driver's seat, "You'll find out when we get there." 

Yeah. Steve is good with that, so he quickly gets in his own car and follows the Camaro home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. Next chapter is a smutty one folks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy lets Steve tie him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> So, there is one thing I wasn't sure about in this chapter in regards to the BDSM, but hopefully it's ok? 
> 
> There's a gag involved so they are relying on nonverbal communication and continued check ins in replacement of a safeword while it's being used.
> 
> ALSO!!   
This chapter now has fanart by the lovely warheadache! 
> 
> https://warheadache.tumblr.com/post/190343416856/dont-you-just-love-bottombilly-i-know-i-do

Billy immediately heads for the shower once they get there. This is the moment he's been waiting for. 

He waits until they're done, waits until they are standing in Steve's room with towels around their waists. Waits until Steve is buzzing with so much anticipation that he finally just asks, "So, what- what are we going to do?"

His skin feels like it's on fire when he looks at him and says, "I really think you should fuck me today."

"_What_?" 

"Come on, I know you've thought about it. And you still look…Jesus. You really need to let off some steam. The rush this will give you will cool you off."

"I-" He swallows. "Are you _ sure?"_

"Yeah. Remember when I made you the offer? What did I say first? When I told you what works for me." 

"That you liked to give up your power…." 

"Yeah, because I _ do. _It just takes awhile for me to trust someone enough to offer or ask for it." 

His brown eyes widen. "So, you trust me enough to do it?" 

"Yeah, I trust you completely." He tells him. "I have for awhile now, but I could tell how much you enjoy the submissive role. I wanted to wait until you were in a different mindset so there'd be no pressure." He smirks, "After what happened with Nancy today, you're definitely in a different mindset."

"Oh." He replies, mouth hanging open for a minute before his eyes sharpen. "How long have you _wanted_ _this_, exactly?"

His raises a brow at the changed tone, but answers honestly. "How long have I wanted to play your submissive? A little less than a month. But if you're asking how long I've wanted to be _under _you in _any_ capacity? Since you punched me in the Byers living room." 

There's a sharp intake of breath. "Jesus." 

He takes that as a good sign. "So, you want to?"

"Fuck _ yes."_

Billy can't help the feeling of elation he gets at the words, "Alright, pretty boy, just tell me what you want. You want to go slow? Hard and fast?" He pauses at the look on Steve's face and tilts his head. "Or do you need something _ else _ ?" Steve's ears turn red. Yeah. He knows he has something he wants to do. "You wanna spank _ me _ now, _ Steve_?" He asks, stepping into his space. "or.. _ maybe_," he leans in, "you'd like to _ tie.me.up_?" 

Finally Steve groans and buries his face into Billy's neck. "You'd let me… you'd really let me tie you up?"

_Bingo_. 

"Of course." Steve lifts his head and is looking at him like he hung the fucking moon, but he still looks like he's holding something back. "That's not all you want, though, is it? What else do you want to do?"

"I want…shit…I want to _ gag _ you." Fuck. Those words have him hardening immediately. "At least for awhile? Want to…to take you apart. Make you suffer in silence." 

Jesus _Christ. _

"But I _ can't _ do that."

He frowns. "Why not?"

"You can't safe word out if you can't talk." 

And that. Fuck. This is why Steve is fucking perfect, ok? Not only does he defend Billy, but he understands their game. Plays by the rules and wants to make sure it goes smoothly. Wants it to be _ safe. _"Just periodically ask me if I'm good and I'll nod or shake my head. I don't think you're going to do anything that will make me want to use it the first time you top me."

"But still-".

"Don't worry, Harrington. I _ want _ to do this for you. You want to shut me up? Go ahead."

Harrington swallows hard beforel licking his lips and nodding. "Ok. Ok. Let's do it."

He may be smiling a little too wide, but fuck it. He _ wants _ this. "You have anything we can use in place of rope? Because I really doubt you got the right equipment hidden around here. 

"I have neck ties?" 

"That'll work."

Billy gets comfortable on the bed while Steve disappears into his closet. A minute later he returns with three ties and climbs onto the bed. 

"What if I do this wrong?" 

"You'll do _ fine_. I promise. Just do what comes naturally to you."

Steve nods and secures the silk ties around his wrists and fastens the other halves to the slats of the headboard. Billy's heart rate ticks up a notch as he moves them and is met with resistance. This will definitely work. 

Soft cool fingers run up and down his arms before grabbing another piece of fabric and wrapping it around the back of his head. But he stops and stares down at him. "You sure about this? I won't tie it tight. You'll probably be able to talk around it if you wanted to. " 

"Yeah, I'm sure. I know you. You wouldn't hurt me unless I asked you to. It's _ fine. _"

"Ok." He breathes deeply, pretty much caresses his jaw with one hand and whispers, "Open your mouth for me." It's a soft command but he still feels the underlying power radiating beneath it. 

Billy obeys, wetting his lips before parting them. The silk tie feels just as soft on his cheeks and on his tongue as they do on his wrists. 

He practices breathing out of his nose a couple of times while Steve adjusts the towel around his waist and pulls off the one around Billy's. 

When he's done, Steve leans back and Billy can feel him taking in every inch of his naked body. Then all the hesitation and anxiety Steve had been projecting disappears.

Billy gets a slight rush from the dark and downright _ hungry _ look that's now in his eyes. 

Steve tilts his head, assessing, contemplating. He still hasn't _ said _ anything else and Billy wonders how this is going to go. He's never seen Steve like this. It makes his stomach clench in anticipation. 

Steve notices the minor movement and raises a brow. "Nervous?" 

Billy raises his own in reply. 

He's not nervous in the way that Harrington is thinking. He wants this so _ fucking _ bad. It's not _ nerves _ . He's fucking _ excited. _

"It's so quiet when you can't talk, but you're so beautiful like this." He says in voice close to awe and Billy can feel the flush start, because he's _ not _ really. Then he's running those hands over his calves, his thighs, his _ ass. " _ You always say _ I'm _ perfect, that my cock is as pretty as my face." His breath ghosts along Billy's erection and he moans against the fabric in his mouth. "But I don't think you've ever really looked at _ yourself._" 

Rude. He takes great pride in his appearance, thank you very much. 

His fingers roam back to his thighs and he pushes them further apart as his eyes travel up to meet Billy's gaze. "I mean, you _ say _ you know what you look like, that you understand what makes the girls in this town go wild, but I don't think you get the full Billy Hargrove picture." 

_Well, Damn_. 

"Have you ever just taken a mirror and spread your legs out in front of it? Taken a good look at your hard cock in your hand? Watched it get slick at tip as you jerk off?" 

He _ hasn't_, but hell, maybe he _ should_. 

Steve looks down as his thumb brushes across his hole and he jerks a bit. "Have you watched your fingers slowly disappear inside yourself? Watched how your chest rises and falls with the movement? Have you ever seen the way your face looks when you come?"

God, Billy wants to say something. Wants to say _ a lot _ of fucking things. He guesses that's _ exactly _ why Steve wanted to gag him in the first place. Steve knew he would stop him from saying half of this. 

"I bet you haven't. " He continues, fingers travelling up to his hips, thumbs rubbing circles close to his groin. "But _ I _ have. I've seen it, and you're so fucking gorgeous, Billy. You're down right beautiful but you never let me _ say _ it." Billy feels the fucking flush as it travels across his face. "And you probably don't believe it, but you _ are." _ He insists, eyes again taking in every inch of him. "And I'm fucking _ lucky_. Because I get to have you like _ this_." 

There's a definite shift in the air as Steve leans down and licks a stripe from his right hip to his clavicle. He can't help the full body shudder that happens in response. Steve's voice is low and gravelly when he speaks again. "Can't believe I get to _ see _ you like this." There's hot breath fanning across his nipple. " _ Have _ you like this. Bare and spread out underneath me." He deliberately meets Billy's gaze. "For _ my eyes _ only. For _ my _ pleasure."

Billy groans at his words. He didn't know Steve could talk like that. He _ should have _ though. He's seen the way he looks when bondage is brought up. He should have known he'd be possessive.

It's hot as _ fuck. _

"Want to touch every inch of you." He continues, hands traveling up his sides. "Feel every twitch of your muscles under my tongue." He demonstrates this by slowly licking the muscles of his abdomen. Apparently he wasn't lying when he'd told Billy that he wanted to take him apart. 

Shit. 

Before he does anything else, though, he's leaning back so he can see Billy's face. "You good with that?" 

He jerks his chin up and down, because yeah, this is probably going to be torturous as _ fuck, _ but he knows the end result will be worth it. It'll be good for _ both _of them. 

The left side of his lips lift up slightly and then his mouth and tongue are fucking _ everywhere. _

It's not the erogenous zones his mouth goes after, though. It's everywhere else. It's the seams of his thighs, his hip bones, his stomach. And true to his word, his fingers flutter over every available inch of him. 

He gets _ so _ close to touching his dick, to licking it, but he _ doesn't _ and it's _ killing _ him. 

The only thing that is keeping him together is the fact that Steve is also hard as a rock and has only squeezed himself twice to Billy's knowledge. 

He's shaking by the time Steve is satisfied and pops the cap of the lube open and pours a generous amount on his fingers. 

"You've been so patient. But I need you to be patient a while longer. You ok with that?" He checks in with him and Billy nods. "_Good_." He replies before sucking a hickey into the inside of his thigh. "Knew you could do it." 

It's been a _ long _ time since he's been teased like this, _ talked _to like this. It makes him want things. Things he probably can't have. 

"Now, you're gonna lay here, nice and quiet while I open you up with my fingers." He tells him as he rubs the lube against his rim. "I'm going to take my time and leave you _ wanting_." He slips a finger inside and Billy tries to push is hips down to drive the finger deeper. "You'll want to beg me, want to say my name but you won't be able to, will you?" He moves the finger in and out a few times before adding another one. 

And Steve's fingers? They are perfect for this. 

_Oh god, are they perfect for this. _

_"_And when you're finally ready to take my cock?" He scissors Billy with those long fingers and moves so his lips are against his ear. "I'm going to fucking _ use _you. I'm going to leave your dick hard and leaking while I fuck you. Want to see what kind of face you make when I'm moving inside you and there's no relief to be found."

_Holy shit. _Harrington's been _ holding back._

_"_Gonna watch you fall apart." He mutters. "God, you're so _ hot. _You're going to feel so fucking good around me."

Billy moans around the gag as the older boy twists his fingers and rubs against his prostate. 

Steve bites his ear. "You sound so pretty like that, _ baby." _

Fuck. He never calls him that.

"Bet you wish you could talk? To tell me all the dirty things you want me to do to you. I could take it off, " He says, the pad of his thumb rubbing against the spit soaked gag. "Do you want me to?"

A part of him does. He misses being able to get Steve worked up with just the sound of his voice, but he also likes _ this _ feeling. The feeling of not being able to speak or get quite enough air as Harrington teases him. He likes not knowing what's coming or when. The silent anticipation making his body buzz with adrenaline. 

"Or do you want to keep it on?" He asks, sensing something in Billy as his eyes train on his face. 

Billy nods. Yeah, he's good with keeping it on awhile longer. He's super good. 

The brunet hums in approval and then continues to finger him until he's moaning, sweating and leaking precum down his cock. 

"God. I wanted to do this longer," Steve mutters after awhile, and Billy sees him tear a condom wrapper with his teeth. "But I can't _stand_ it anymore," He rolls it on, and then he's removing his fingers and adjusting Billy's hips. "_I gotta have you now_." And then he's _pressing inside_. 

Holy _ shit. _

Steve doesn't push in _ agonizingly _ slow like he thought he would. It's just one steady motion until he's seated to the hilt. It's almost too much at once and he moans loud and long. 

Steve squeezes his eyes shut. "Oh, _ fuck._" Then he's opening them again and asking, "You ok? Is this ok?"

He gives a rather enthusiastic nod. 

This is _ more _ than ok. The ache is _ perfect_. It's been so _ long _ since he's bottomed. _ Shit. _He has a feeling Harrington is going to give it to him so fucking good. 

He can't _ wait_. 

He pulls all the way out and shoves back in. Billy makes another guttural noise but Steve smirks above him. "Yeah. _ Yeah. _Fucking _ moan _ for me, Hargrove. Let me hear you." He thrusts into him again, _ harder _ and Billy let's another low moan vibrate in his throat. 

"Fuck, so _ tight _. How are you still so tight?" He groans. 

Billy makes a similar noise because he knows exactly what Steve's feeling. Has felt it while fucking _ Steve_. 

The boy keeps looking from Billy's face to where their bodies are joined. His mouth is open and his breath comes out in short little gasps as he watches his cock disappear. 

"Gonna get a mirror next time." He says eventually. "Make you watch how your ass sucks me in and never wants to let go." 

Billy _ whines _ because he's so hard it _ hurts_, and if Harrington keeps talking like this, _ fucking into him _ like this, he might just come untouched. And if _ that _ happens, the bastard is going to pay. Hell, Billy might make him pay anyway because he's been hiding this version of King Steve from him. When was he going to share with the rest of the class? 

"God, I can't… I can't believe you let me _ do _ this to you." He says suddenly. "You're a fucking _ wreck."_

Yeah. He's really fucking aware of that. 

"And you let me take your _ voice._" He makes another low noise as he forcefully slows his thrusts. "Fuck, Billy." He pants into his ear. "I think...I think I need to hear it again." He stops moving altogether and reaches up, quickly untying the makeshift gag, like he can't stand Billy being silent anymore. Billy doesn't even have time to speak or swallow the spit gathered in his mouth before Steve is shoving his tongue inside. He kisses him like he wants to drown. 

When he finally breaks away Billy is dizzy with it. "God damn, Harrington." He mutters, voice sounding completely fucked out. "I had no idea you'd be like this." 

"That was _ nothing_." He whispers and the promise behind those words sends chills down his spine.

What kind of beast did Billy unleash? 

He guesses he's about to find out. 

He rolls his hips and his cock rubs against that wonderful bundle of nerves. It makes Billy keen. 

"I'm the only one that can give you this." He says, his eyes daring him to argue. 

Since he was the one that untied the gag, he thinks maybe that's exactly what Harrington _ wants _. 

"Oh, _ yeah_?" He challenges. "You think you're the only one that can satisfy me?" 

A fire ignites in his eyes and he wonders if _ maybe _ he read that whole thing wrong. 

"Sure, you _ might _ have others, but tonight you're _ mine _ ." He practically growls it in his ear and it sends a jolt of pleasure straight to his dick. "_Understand_?"

_Holy_ _shit._ He _definitely_ read that wrong but he thinks he likes the outcome anyway. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I understand." 

"Good." He grunts into his next thrust. "Then tell me who you belong to." 

_Oh god. _He really likes this possessive Steve, or at least his dick does. 

"You." He barely gets it out, he's so fucking gone. "I'm yours."

He's rewarded with a sharp thrust and a hand _ finally _wrapping around his aching cock. 

He almost comes right the fuck then. 

"Say it again." Harrington commands, squeezing and tugging on his dick 

"I'm yours." 

The hand moves faster. "_Louder _."

_Jesus. _ "I'm _ yours _." He moans. 

"Come on, Hargrove." He says almost mockingly. "I think you can do _ better _ than that." He pulls out and the hand is gone and that's so not fair. He did what he _ said. _

But he realizes Harrington is just adjusting their position, taking one leg and bringing it up and over his shoulder as he pushes back inside and _ holy fucking shit. _

He makes a gut punching noise as Steve bottoms out, his body nearly flush with Billy's now, one hand still firmly gripping his leg as he begins thrusting again. His cock is trapped between them but he doesn't even _ care _ , because this angle is fucking _ perfect _ and theres still friction against it whenever he moves. 

His wrists ache and his back kind of hurts but it just amplifies the pleasure Steve is giving him right now. 

"Let's try this _ again _." He hisses, and slams forward. "You know what I want to hear." 

"_Fuck! _ I'm _ yours, Steve! I'm yours!" _

"_That's it." _ He thrusts a little faster and it nearly takes his breath away. "Just wanted to make sure the _ neighbors _ know who owns you." 

"_Oh fuck.__"_

I should mark you up too," He hisses. "That way, anyone that sees you will know you're off limits." 

Fuck yes. "Yeah. Do it. Mark me up."

He bites down on his pec hard and Billy can feel his orgasm about to hit. He wants it. He wants it _ so bad _ but Steve starts slowing down again after biting him, trying to make it last. "Steve, _ please_." 

He moans at the sound of his name and drives himself forward again with vigor. 

Billy grunts with the force of it, but fuck does it feel _ amazing. _ Steve is hitting his prostate just _ right _ and he can feel how slick it's become where his cock is trapped beneath him. "Oh. Fuck yes. _ Give it to me._" He pants, hands gripping the silk tightly. 

"You want to come that bad?" He replies, smiling mischievously. And Jesus Christ he fucking slows down _ again _ . Billy nearly cries in frustration. "Gonna have to _ beg _ me for it."

Oh, now he's just being an _ asshole _. But Billy's not above begging, ok? He'll grovel at Harrington's feet if he has to. 

"_Please_." He begs, "I want to come. Please let me." And since it worked so well earlier he continues, "Please, _ Steve_. I can't _ take it _ anymore. I _ need _ it." Steve's hand on his leg grips him tighter. "It feels like I'm _ dying, Steve. _ Come on. Fuck me into the mattress, fucking _ use _ me. Make me _ scream _ your name. I'll fucking do it. Whatever you want. just let me _ come_." 

If he sounds desperate, it's because he fucking _ is. _Harrington has some impressive fucking stamina. Or at the very least his desire to tease and make Billy suffer is strong enough for him to hold out this long. 

His eyes bore into Billy's as he commands him to _ do it then _. 

He doesn't even have to fake the first scream because the bastard decides now he's going to stroke his cock again as he fucks into him _ hard. _

"Fuck, Steve right there!" It feels so good his eyes water a bit. "Love your fucking cock. Hits me just right." Steve grunts and the next thrust doesn't land quite where it should and Billy's suddenly terrified that he's going to slow down again. "No! _ Please _ don't tease me anymore. I can't take it. Keep going. Don't stop, Steve! Please don't stop. I'm begging you! I'll fucking die if you do!" 

He's not exaggerating. He just fucking might. 

The atmosphere shifts but Steve's pace remains true as he shushes him gently. "_ Shhh_. Don't cry, baby." And ok. Yeah _ maybe _ he's fucking crying now, but _ damn. _He's been teased for probably an hour and has been on the verge of coming three times. He fucking _ needs it. _ "I'm sorry. I'll stop teasing, ok? You've been so good. _ So _ fucking good for me." He keeps fucking him just as steady but he swallows his cries with a kiss. "Perfect." He moans into his lips. "You're so perfect."

Billy's not sure how they ended up here, but he's not complaining. "I'm not, though." He says, tears drying and breath catching on an upstroke. 

"Don't _ make _ me gag you again." He says and Billy's not quite sure if he means it or not. But he drives himself forward and Billy clenches around him just to hear him groan. 

"_Fuck._"

Billy can see the sheen of sweat on his body and it turns him on so much. Harrington is working hard to push them over the edge. 

He'll help him out. 

He moans lewdly and starts talking. "Yeah, _ fuck, baby. _Just like _ that_. Come on. Fuck me _ harder_."

Yeah, that did it. 

Steve changes the angle, drives into him _ hard _ and jerks his cock until he comes all over his chest. 

He clenches around him again and feels the moment he pushes in _ deep _ and comes with Billy's name on his lips. 

Steve doesn't pull out right away, just leans against Billy and breathes. He's pretty sure he just got some of his cum on him, but apparently he doesn't _ care _. 

After a moment he sighs _ damn _and pulls out before getting rid of the condom and crawling up to the head board. 

He slowly unties him and rubs his wrists, which are red and a little sore now, and Billy lets him kiss them. When he's done, he makes a quick move to wrap his arms around him and flip their positions, pinning Steve to the bed. 

"You've _ really _ been holding out on me, Harrington." He breathes into his throat before biting down. "Some of that almost sounded _ rehearsed _." 

Steve sighs into his touch. "_ Yeah _, well, I may have fantasized about it a time or two." 

"Well, A fucking plus on imagination." Billy rolls off of him but keeps his legs tangled up in Steve's. "But how do _ you _ feel? Felt good right?"

"Yeah, actually. It was exactly like you said. Total rush. Thought my heart was gonna beat out of my chest at first." He says, "And _ god _. To be able to just tell you everything I wanted to without you being able to respond? It was perfect."

"You've been _ waiting _ for a chance to call me beautiful without repercussions haven't you?"

"Well, _ yeah_. I knew you would have given me shit about it as soon as I said it because you're an _ asshole _ , Hargrove." He says and then looks over at him and smiles. "A _ beautiful _asshole." 

"Fuck off, " He grumbles, "But seriously, I'm impressed. I didn't think you'd be that into it or that good the first time."

"It helped that I'd already jerked off to similar fantasies before. I just pulled everything from those."

Why is it so hot to think of Harrington jerking it to images of him dominating Billy? 

"Well, _ mostly _ everything. I didn't plan on being _ that _ possessive or make you cry."

The fact that he _ hadn _ 't planned to take the possessiveness that far it makes it even _ more _ hot. He'd gone on pure instinct. "You didn't do anything wrong. It happens like that sometimes. It can get overwhelming, but the end result is fucking amazing." He tells him. "I was fine. It was great."

"Good. I'm glad." 

He stares at the side of Harrington's face. "You think you'll want to do it again sometime?" He hopes to God that he says yes. Billy hasn't been fucked like that in a long ass time. He'd really like to do it again. 

He doesn't even take time to think about it. "Yeah, yeah, I definitely will." He replies, "I mean…I think I like being submissive _ more _, but that… that was definitely a rush I'd like to experience again. Multiple times."

"Good. Maybe next time I can ride your dick, then." 

Steve makes a choked off noise and Billy grins. 

Yeah, they'll be doing this again real soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. So, that was different and fun to write. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy should probably think before she acts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> Oh my god, so this chapter was killing me for DAYS. I got a case of performance anxiety, but then I changed it up and it got away from me a bit. Steve does what he wants to apparently. 
> 
> Anyway, hope it's still to your liking. 
> 
> If you like Nancy getting put in her place (in this fic) and proven wrong, then you'll probably enjoy it. 😊

Billy doesn't know what he was really expecting when he arrived at school the next day, but it wasn't Nancy Wheeler leaning on his locker, arms folded across her chest and glaring daggers at him. 

He _ really _ doesn't need this shit right now. He's in hot water with his old man because Susan had seen his car on her way home from running errands, because _ of fucking course _she did. Billy can't have a day like yesterday and not pay a price, it seemed. 

He'd thought he'd get it last night but nothing happened. 

That's _ so _ much worse than if he would have hit him.

It's a _ dreadful _ kind of anticipation, not the kind that makes him feel good. He thought he'd be on edge about it all day, but he guesses he'll be too busy dealing with _ this _ new shit to worry about that now. 

He closes his eyes and takes a deep, soul calming breath before walking up to her. "I'm not doing this with you today, Princess." He sighs, "Please move." 

But she stands her ground. "Well, too bad. I'm not moving, so I guess you'll just have to deal." 

They kind of just glare at each other for a couple of seconds and Billy runs his tongue across his teeth, thinking about how many ways this could go south.

She still doesn't back down and he sighs again. He didn't know Wheeler could be such a firecracker. Damn. "What's your _ problem_, Wheeler?" 

"Where were you yesterday afternoon? Didn't see you in History."

"Wasn't feeling too well. Went home, but what's it to you? Didn't know you were my keeper."

She just looks at him like she's picturing murdering him in some horrific way. It's not the first time he's seen this look, so whatever. It doesn't bother him. 

"Jesus, what do you _ want_?" He asks when she still doesn't stay anything. 

"I think you already know." 

"_Well_, _ darlin_," he drawls, just to irritate her, "I'm not a mind reader, so no, I really don't." 

"I want you to _ stay away _ from Steve." She says, jutting out her chin in a way that's supposed to make her look meaner, but it really doesn't work on him. 

Steve really knows how to pick his partners. This girl. She's a stubborn one. He'd really admire her if her ire wasn't directed at him right now. 

"I'm afraid I'm still not following." He shrugs, trying to keep up appearances. "It's not like me and Harrington hang out a lot as it is." 

She squints her eyes at him and he _ knows _ this may end up getting really ugly, really fast. 

Shit. 

"Don't _ lie _ to me." She hisses lowly, "He already admitted it. And I _ saw _ you with him in the parking lot before _ both _of you skipped out after lunch." 

"Well, if he already _ told _ you, then you know this is what he wants. And if you already saw us, why fucking _ ask _ me? What game are you playing here?" 

"This isn't a _ game _, asshole. I'm looking out for my friend."

"Yeah? Well, I am too. And I won't go until he tells me to fuck off." 

"No, I think you should _ fuck off _right now." 

He takes a deep breath and reminds himself that she's still Steve's friend right now, and he doesn't want to cause a scene. Telling her to go fuck herself and saying every word that comes to mind, won't solve anything. 

"And if I don't?" He challenges. 

She's quiet for a moment before saying, "I'm not above spreading rumors." 

Well, _ fuck. _

That's not something he'd seen coming. 

He looks up and down the hallway before leaning into her space. "Did you even _ listen _ to him when he talked to you?" He whispers harshly. "I'm not _ forcing _ him into _ anything_. It's consensual. I don't know which one exactly has your panties in such a twist, him liking cock in general or if it's just because it's _ my _ cock, but spreading fucking rumors hurts _ him _ too." 

She blanches and then insists, "I will leave his name out of it." 

What fantasy world is this chick living in? 

"You really think he will stay quiet if you out me? Don't you know him at _ all. _ Jesus, Wheeler. You out me, he _ will _out himself, I guaran-fucking-tee it, and then this whole damn town will ostracize him. I don't give a flying fuck what these hicks think about me, but he's lived here all his life. Think about what that could do to him."

She looks less murderous and a little more wary as she unfolds her arms. "Why won't you just let him go, then? Find someone else? "

"I know it may be a little hard for you to comprehend, but I actually like and care about him." 

Confusion floods her face. "Then why do you hurt him?"

"_Oh my fucking_ _god_, I don't- " He cuts himself off when he realizes he's being too loud. He lowers his voice again. "I'm _not_ fucking _hurting_ him. He told you right? We like… we like getting rough with each other. It probably seems _crazy_ to you, because you only got the vanilla side of him, but it's true."

He steps back."And _he's_ not the only one that gets marked up." He unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt and pulls it to the side, showing her where Steve had bitten him. It's already turned a nice shade of blue and black around the indents of his teeth. 

"Ok. That's _ one _ mark." She says, like she's desperately trying to find some scrap of evidence to support her theory about him. She doesn't want to be _ wrong _. 

"Do you need to see the one on my hip, then? " He asks, "Or even better, the one on the _ inside _ of my _ thigh_? Because if you _ do_, we should probably take this conversation somewhere a little more private."

She looks a bit shocked at his words and her face flushes. "That won't be necessary."

"So, are we done here?" 

"Nancy!" Billy doesn't even have to _ look _ to know it's Byers. He doesn't run to them but he moves pretty fucking fast. "What the hell? We _ talked _about this." He hisses when he reaches them. 

Billy smirks. So she had gone rogue, huh? 

"It's cool, Byers," He says, buttoning his shirt back up. "We just had a friendly chat."

He doesn't look like he believes him. 

And then he thinks things may _ really _ go to shit because Steve rounds the corner and stops dead in his tracks when he sees the three of them. Confusion, fear, and anger flicker across his face and then he's suddenly next to them. 

"What the _fuck_ is going on over here?" There is heat in his voice but it's directed at Wheeler. "Thought I made myself pretty _fucking_ _clear_ yesterday."

"It's fine, Harrington." He tells him, and puts a hand on his shoulder, just in case he needs to pull him back. "We both had points to prove and we came to a consensus, right, Wheeler?" 

She frowns but begrudgingly says, "Yes. We did." 

"Then, I think you should let me into my locker before I'm late for class."

She moves but still looks pissed as hell. 

When she and Byers are gone Steve leans against the locker beside him. "So, you gonna tell me what she said?" 

"Pretty much the same shit as yesterday." He admits and Steve bristles. "But I think I got my point across." 

"How?" 

"Told her I get marked up too. Showed her the one on my chest. When she complained it was only one mark I told her I could show her the one on the inside of my thigh if she didn't believe me."

"Oh, my god. You can't just _ say _ that kind of stuff at school." He whines. 

"It's fine. No one heard our conversation and all she did was blush, so." He shuts his locker and turns to him. "I.. do think we need to be really careful though."

"Why?" 

"She...she may have threatened to out me to the school with a rumor if I didn't leave you." Steve looks downright furious so he continues, "but that was _ before _ I showed her the mark. So, I _ think _ we are ok, but, just in case." 

"Yeah, yeah. Ok." 

"Don't do anything stupid, Harrington. I can see you working yourself up."

"I won't do anything _ stupid." _

Billy is not convinced. He knows Steve. He feels ignored and betrayed by his friend. He will probably be a mess of nerves by lunch time. 

He'll just deal with it then, because the bell rang a second ago and he has to get a fucking tardy pass. 

"Fucking Wheeler," He mutters, and takes the pass back to his homeroom. 

He just hopes Steve can keep it together long enough for Billy to get to him. 

* * *

  
Steve used to think that falling in love was like the dunk tank at the county fair, it hits you suddenly and then you fall hard. It felt that way with Nancy. He thought she was cute, and then _ bam _ he was in it. 

He didn't know there was more than one way, that there was a love that slowly fills you like the water balloon game. It fills gradually, and you can feel it but you're not worried until it can't hold anymore and _ then _ it _ pops. _Or at least, that's what it feels like for him with Billy. 

He thinks maybe he should have seen it coming. What they do, what they _ give _ to each other, it's more than he's given to _ anyone _ in any relationship or friendship he's ever been in. 

His balloon popped after he'd taken Billy apart last night. It was after he'd gotten up, saying he needed to get Max or else he'd get shit from his dad, that Steve fully realized what Billy had just given up to him. 

He's about to walk into that house already knowing he's powerless. Knowing he has no control over what happens to him, or _ when _ it happens. There's no _ comfort _ there. Only pain. Only _ anger. _He's at someone else's mercy. 

So him letting Steve tie him up? Letting him gag him? Trusting him to make them both feel good, to take care of him? Taking away his ability to move, to _ talk? _

_ Jesus Christ _. 

It's just not the _ same _ as Steve giving Billy control over him. It's more meaningful. And Steve… he doesn't know what to _ do _ with the feeling in his chest that his realization provoked. 

Billy had asked him what was wrong, so he'd obviously been making some kind of face about it, and he quickly schooled his features. He insisted that he was good. Just tired. And that answer seemed to appease him. 

And once Billy left, once he was alone in his big empty house, he had a minor freak out, because feelings were _ not _ supposed to be involved. He fucked up. Let himself get carried away. 

_ What if he's too obvious about it? What if Billy finds out? Would he want to stop? Fuck. He just needs to learn how to reel it in when he's with him, that's it. He doesn't want to lose what they have, doesn't want _ ** _Billy_ ** _ to lose what they have, just because he can't keep himself in check. _

After a restless night, he had to talk himself into going to school. He'd _ still _been so nervous that he hadn't shown up early like he normally does. He'd been pushing it so close, in fact, that he thought for sure he'd get a tardy. But he was grateful for being late because it was the only reason he'd seen Nancy and Jonathan standing in front of Billy, blocking him from his locker. 

He'd seen red for a moment there, because _ seriously, Nancy, what the fuck? _

Billy had apparently already taken care of it by then, though. He'd convinced her that what was going on was mutual. Which was good, _ great _ even, but still, he shouldn't have had to _ prove it _ . He shouldn't have had to _ show _ her the mark Steve had left on him. Nancy should have taken Steve at his _ word _ yesterday. 

It's frustrating and annoying, because it means she doesn't respect him, doesn't trust him enough to make his own decisions and thinks only _ she _ knows what is best for him. Like he's a fucking _ child. _

And _ then _ Billy admits that she had _ also _ threatened to start rumors about Billy to try to out him if he didn't do what she said. Like she's some kind of _ black mailer_. Like that is something she does on a daily basis. 

It makes his stomach churn just thinking about her starting a rumor like that. No matter how true it may be. You just don't do that to someone. Out them in a town like this. Especially someone like _Billy_, because he's _not_ _weak_, and people will feel like they have something to _prove_. 

He wouldn't let Billy go down by himself, though. He'd jump into the fire with him. Doesn't she know that about him by now? Or maybe she doesn't. 

He knows he's working himself up. Billy had told him as much before they went their separate ways, but he can't help it. He'd just realized he actually has _ feelings _ for Billy and Nancy pulls this shit. 

Anxiety.

That's what is happening. The stomach hurting, mind racing, skin crawling anxiety that hasn't shown its face in awhile. He tries to calm down, tries to fight the rush of thoughts, but it's _ hard _. He just wants to talk to Nancy and then maybe go the fuck home. 

By lunchtime he's _ really _ fighting with it. He needs to grab her before she meets with Jonathan at one of the main intersections of carpet. 

He knows her route, he's walked it with her, so it's easy to grab her arm and pull her out of the way of walking students. 

"Steve? What the he-" She stops when she looks up at him. He's not quite sure what kind of face he's making because he's having way too many emotions at once. "Are you, _ ok _?" 

That was an incredibly stupid question, but he doesn't say that, he says, "We need to talk." 

Her shoulders slump and she nods her head. "I guess we do." 

So, for a _ second _ time in two days, he finds himself in the back nook of the library talking to Nancy. 

He slumps down in a chair to stop himself from pacing and puts his head in his hands. 

He's still so wound up, he doesn't even know how to _ start. _

She sits across from him and starts instead, saying, "Steve?" in a slow placating way. 

He looks up and her eyes are already shiny. But he needs to get this out, even if she cries. 

"Admit you were _ wrong _ about him." He says first, because he really needs her to say it. 

She looks a little hesitant with the demand, but she takes a breath then replies, "I was wrong about him hurting you." 

He feels a little better after she says it, but he still has a lot on his chest. 

"Nancy, I just - what the fuck _was_ _that_ this morning?" He asks, completely exasperated, "It was bad enough you cornering and giving _me_ the third degree yesterday, but then you turn around and do it again to him." 

"I _ told _ you the _ truth. _ I told you the truth even though I didn't _ have _ to. I didn't have to say shit to you about me, about Billy, about our fucking _ sex life, _but I did. And I trusted you with the information. I didn't expect you to turn around and use it as a fucking weapon." 

She looks confused. "What do you mean?" 

"I _ told _ you things about us, and then you go and _ use _ that knowledge to threaten him into breaking things off with me. I mean, what the actual fuck, Nance? Getting outted at school is like our _ biggest fucking fear _. That's why we don't hang out here. I don't care what kind of grudge you have with him, you don't threaten to out somebody. It's bullshit." 

She looks upset. Good. 

"I wasn't- I wasn't _ really _ going to do it." 

"Yes, you were." He scoffs, "Let's not play pretend. If you thought it would work, that it would have 'protected me' you would have done it in a heartbeat."

She looks away from him. Guilt if he's ever seen it. "Ok, fine. Maybe I would have, but I was just so _ worried _ about you and I couldn't think of anything else that would scare Billy away from you."

"That excuse would have worked _ yesterday _ , but it won't work on me now." He says, shaking his head. "You just- you _ ignored _ everything I said. You didn't _ trust _ me. You didn't trust that I know what I'm doing, that my decisions are _ mine _, that I can take care of myself." 

He flings his arms out wildly,"Newsflash, Nancy, I'm about to fucking _ graduate _ . I sleep in a half lived in house, with the _ pool _ Barb died in. I learned how to cook when I was _ thirteen _ because I was tired of eating take out and frozen dinner when my _ parents _ were _ gone _ ." He sighs loudly, and then speaks quiet and low. "I've _ fought _ fucking _ monsters _ , yet _ here _ you are, threatening the person I love because _ you _ think _ you _ know what's best for me. I don't need that shit. I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for years, and I'm not stopping now." 

By the time he realizes what he's said, Nancy is already speaking, "_ Steve _ , you..did you just say that you _ love _ him?" 

He breathes deeply through his nose. "_ That's _ what you got out of all that? _ Really _?"

"That's not all I got out of it, it's just…how long have you guys even been together?" 

He rolls his eyes, "I loved you after the first _ week _ of dating, so…does it matter?"

"Uh, Yeah, because you wear your heart on your sleeve," She says, and she's teary eyed again, "and it _ really is _ a big heart. Please, don't let him break it." 

That angry coil tightens a bit in his gut. "Oh, like _you_ _did?" _He asks, trying to keep the bitterness out of his tone and obviously failing. 

Yep, tears are falling now. "_ Yes _ , like I did. I don't want you to _ go _ through that again." 

He moves to stand. "Listen to me, and this time _ actually _ listen," She is staring at him but doesn't say anything, "Are you listening?" 

_ " _ Yes _ , _Steve. I'm listening to you." She replies quietly. 

"I still love you," He says, "it's a different kind of love now, but I do. And I _ care _ about you, but I don't trust you, and I can't keep doing this." She looks gutted, but he hadn't expected any less."But If you want to repair the damage you caused to our friendship, then I just ask two things."

"What are they?"

He raises one finger, _ "Stop fucking worrying about me," _ He raises another finger. "and _ mind your own business. _ Do that and maybe things can go back nearly to the way they were. _ " _

She doesn't really say anything after that, but he knows she is taking it all in. She's visibly upset, but he can't really feel bad about it. He meant every single word. 

"Oh, one more thing." She wipes at her face and nods, so he continues in a low, firm voice. "If I hear _any_ rumors about Billy, and he gets hurt because of them, I will fucking out myself so fast you won't know what hit you. Try protecting me _then_." He raps the table top with his knuckles, "Just thought you should know," and then he's turning around and leaving her, once again, alone and crying in the library. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, Steve writes himself. And apparently he needed to go off 🤷


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy shows up in the middle of the night, cold and wet and needing something from Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> ⚠⚠⚠Trigger Warning⚠⚠⚠
> 
> Non graphic abuse of a physical nature.  
Unhealthy coping mechanisms (sexual activities while injured) 
> 
>   
*Daddy Kink briefly mentioned.

**Part I**

The good news is, Billy had been worried for nothing. 

Yeah, Steve had already gone off on her by the time he and Byers found them, but she kind of deserved it. 

The bad news is, that without _ that _ distraction he remembers what's probably waiting for him at home. 

Steve asks him if he's ok before he gets in his car, and he says _ of course _ , _ it's just been an long day. _ So, Steve takes him at his word, because _ shit, _ it _ has _been a long day, for both of them. 

And then he's driving, and Max is looking at him funny and maybe she can feel it too, the anxiety rolling off of him. She opens her mouth a couple times like she's going to ask him something, but thinks better of it. 

He tries to calm himself down as he parks in front of his house and Max gets out. This is another reason why delayed punishments _ sucked. _ He gets to be _ extra _ nervous every time he comes home to see his dad's truck. 

He swallows down the fear and just does it. Walks into the house and prepares for whatever. 

It still doesn't happen until Susan takes Max to see the Friday night movie special at the cinema. 

Which is fine by him. He'd rather Max _ not _ be in the house for the bad ones. She _ always _ gets concerned and then glares at the back of his father's head for days afterwards. 

So, _he's_ _always_ nervous that one day his dad is going to catch her. Doesn't know what will happen if he does. 

Probably nothing. 

The focus of his dad's disdain is Billy and Billy alone. 

So as soon as they're gone, his door is being thrown open, which he always thinks is overly dramatic, but like hell he's going to say anything. 

He talks down to him first. Points out all the ways he's fucked up lately. Goes on and on about respect and responsibility and he knows what always comes after that phrase. 

The first slap isn't bad, but they usually aren't. It's like his practice swing. Got to warm up. 

It's the third and fourth hit that usually get him. His eyes always sting and sometimes he has to bite his tongue to stop himself from crying. 

Crying in front of his dad always makes it _ worse._ Makes him _ angry_. Makes him want to teach Billy a lesson on _ how to be a man. _So, pretty much all of his energy is focused on stuffing down the urge. 

Neil must be on some kind of power trip tonight, that, or maybe he just feels threatened by Billy's growing strength, but he's grabbing his shoulder and he knows what's coming. His thumb digs into a pressure point there and it forces him to drop to his knees. 

He keeps his thumb there for a minute, and says some more shit, but Billy doesn't really listen. He just focuses on _not crying _and _holding his tongue, _because this is fucking humiliating and that's why his dad does it. He says it's to _put him in his place_ and _remind him who is in charge of this family. _

Like he needs to be fucking reminded. He's painfully aware. Neil is just using it as a show of _ power _ and Billy really _ really _ hates him for it. 

He glances up and he looks a little red faced, so he's probably spitting some slurs at him now. He always likes to do that _ last, _like rubbing salt in the wound. 

At least it's almost over. 

He's still a bit zoned out when his hearing returns because he's saying something _ different_, and then his fingers are grabbing his jaw to make him look at him. 

"_Keys_." 

"What?"

Fuck. If he takes his keys… 

Niel squeezes his jaw hard as he repeats. "Where are they?" 

"In my jacket pocket." He mumbles, totally defeated. 

His dad lets him go with a sneer and Billy watches him take his keys out and head for the door, "You'll get these back in time for school Monday." He says, and then Billy is alone. 

Well… _ shit. _

He moves to sit with his back against the dresser. He sits there for awhile and tries not to think, tries not to _ feel _, but it's impossible. 

His body is throbbing. 

His ribs are tender on the right side but they're definitely not broken, probably not even fractured. He's bleeding from somewhere on his face and a quick feel tells him his right eyebrow is split open. His lip is busted but it almost always is so he's stopped feeling it a long time ago. 

His shoulder aches, and the thought of why lights him on fire. 

The anger and _ shame _, they are eating him alive. 

He _ can't _ stay here. He's _ suffocating _ . But his dad took his _ keys _ . His only means of escape. But he needs to leave. He needs to _ run _ . He needs _ Steve _.

So, he gets up, pulls on a sweatshirt and his jacket and opens his window. He can hear thunder in the distance, but it doesn't deter him. He has to _ go. _

He has to go _ now. _

So he wraps one arm around his abdomen to protect his ribs from the landing, and jumps down. 

* * *

  
Steve doesn't know what time it is when he startles awake, he just knows it's dark and rainy and apparently Billy is here. He's saying his name, crawling into his bed, asking him a question. 

"Will you let me fuck you?" 

Steve rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he replies, "What, like _ now _?" 

"Yeah," He pauses and adds, "please? I need you." 

Steve thinks he sounds off, like something is wrong but it's too dark to see his facial expressions. "Ok." He agrees, "just let me wake up a little." 

He sits up and stretches and looks over at him. Steve can't be sure but it looks kind of like he's shaking. 

"Hey, you ok?" 

"No, not really." He says, and his voice sounds a bit scratchy. 

Well, that was an incredibly honest answer.

"Come here then." 

And when Billy presses his body against him, Steve notices three things all at once. 

He's _really_ _cold, _his skin is just a layer of goosebumps, and he's trembling, probably from being so fucking cold, and his hair is _wet_. Like he'd just come out of a shower. 

It's _ raining _ outside… 

"Wait. Stop." He says, and Billy backs up. "Why are you so _ cold _?" 

"He took my fucking keys." He says and Steve doesn't have to ask who _ he _ is. "I couldn't… I couldn't _ stay _ there, so I walked."

"Billy, it's forty degrees out," He deadpans, because this is crazy. "And you live three miles away." 

"Two if you cut through the woods." 

And that makes Steve's stomach queasy, thinking about him in the woods, in the rain, in the middle of the night. 

"Come on." He says, getting out of the bed. "You're getting in the shower. We need to get your body temp up." 

He expected him to protest or make a suggestive comment about _ Steve _ making him warm up, but he _ doesn't _. He just gets up and follows him to the bathroom. 

He's definitely acting weird, and when Steve flicks the light on and turns to pull him inside the bathroom, he understands _ why. _

Besides his body being pale from the cold, There's a nasty looking bruise forming around his eye and along his jaw, and his eyebrow and lip are both split open. But that was just his _ face _. There's what kind of looks like a finger or thumb print in the space between his shoulder and collarbone and a decent sized splotch of blue beneath his ribs on the right side. And a little one on his left. 

"_Billy_, what the _ fuck_?" He's seen Billy with a black eye or split lip before, but this is worse than any of those times. 

"Don't…not yet. Just…" 

He's obviously having a hard time so Steve nods. "Ok, we can talk later." 

He turns on the shower and practically pushes Billy inside. He's full on shaking so Steve climbs in after him and presses his chest to his back, carefully wraps his arms around his stomach, and hooks his chin on the non bruised shoulder. 

"I would have picked you up, you know." 

"Didn't want to chance using the phone." 

And that pisses Steve off because he knows exactly what happened, well not _ exactly _, but he knows he was too scared to even try to call for help. 

Billy must feel the tension in his body. "I'm fine, Steve. I made it here." 

"Yeah," He agrees, but they _ both _ know he is still pissed. 

Once his body stops trembling and the color returns to his skin, Billy turns around and kisses him. He presses Steve's back into the wet tiles. 

Steve breaks away from his hungry mouth. "You sure about this? You're _ hurt_." 

"Yeah, that's.. kinda why I want to."

Oh, Steve gets it now. At least this way he gets to have some pleasure mixed in. 

So, Steve kisses him again. And then Billy's mouth is traveling down his neck while his hands move down his sides. One ventures to squeeze his ass, and a finger slips between his cheeks and he's asking. "Can I?" into his throat. 

"Yeah." He breathes, and then Billy tells him to _ turn around. _ So, he does. He turns around and leans his forehead against the tiles as Billy adjusts his hips and then there's a finger circling his hole, rubbing across it, teasing him before finally pushing a bit inside. He maybe moans a _ little _ when it starts moving in and out, going deeper each time. "Fuck, Billy."

"That's the plan." He says before biting Steve's shoulder.

He groans and moves his hips back. "Come _ on_, give me _ more_." Billy complies and pushes another finger inside on the next thrust. It's a little too much but the ache feels _ good._ "_Yeah, _that's it." 

"Talkative tonight aren't you?" He says while moving slowly in and out. 

And yeah, he is. Because he still has left over frustration from earlier that day, and then Billy showed up beaten and wet and Steve can't do anything about _ that _ . But he _ can _ do _ this. _

He can work them both up, until Billy gets impatient. Until he's ready to shove Steve to the floor and have his way with him. It feels like that kind of night. So he talks. 

"Only because I want to be a _ good boy," _He says,"and tell you what I want."

Billy groans and rubs that spot inside of him. "Yeah?" He asks, then whispers in his ear, "Then go ahead and tell _ Daddy _ what you want."

"Oh, _ fuck._" He's caught by surprise when a shock of pleasure makes his cock jerk. 

Billy must have seen or felt it because he's leaning in again. "Did you like that, Steve? Want me to keep going? Or save it for another time?" 

He thinks, "Another time." He knows Billy would try it now if Steve wanted him to, but he knows the other boy well. He needs something from Steve. "Let's do something else." 

He hums in agreement and kisses his shoulder before pulling his fingers out of him. Steve whines at the loss but he just pinches his ass and says, "Come on, I'm tired of being wet."

Yeah, that's fair. 

Steve follows him out and grabs a towel to at least dry some of his hair. Billy watches him. He knows what Billy is about to ask, but says,"What?" anyway. 

He is quiet for a second and then, "I know you usually only let me tug your hair when you're blowing me, but…" 

"Tonight you want to pull it while we're fucking." 

"Yeah." he says, and he looks kind of like a kicked puppy so… 

"Ok. Ok.Tonight I'll let you pull it." 

He lights up immediately. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome," He replies, "just don't go overboard." 

"I won't." He promises, and Steve knows he'll keep it. "And before we go to your room we should talk about what we want." He pauses, "But I think you already _ know _ what I want and that's why you gave me permission to pull your hair." 

Yeah. He knows, or at least he'd gotten that vibe from him. It's probably the reason he offered to try the 'daddy' thing. He wants to do something for _ Steve _ first. Because what Billy wants, what he's going to ask for, will probably take a lot out of him. Physically and emotionally. 

They've done it once before, and it had taken a while for Steve to come back down, so he had denied the request the next time he asked. But that was _ before _ they were _ close _ like this. Before Billy got beat up and walked two miles in the rain. Before their trust was one hundred percent. Before Steve _ loved _ him. 

So, tonight, if he asks, Steve is going to say yes. 

"You want us to fuck like we hate each other, right?" He asks, and watches the fire ignite in Billy's eyes. Watches him press the bruise on his collar bone. 

Steve thinks he understands why Billy wants this role play right now. He's angry and frustrated and wants to get the aggression out, but he doesn't want Steve to just be _ submissive _ to him. He wants them to be on an equal playing field. Wants to get as he gives. Wants to _ fight. _Wants Steve to _fight back_. 

"Yeah...that's what I want." He admits. "But you can tell me no." 

"I know I can, and I know you wouldn't be upset with me for it." He breathes deeply, "So, that's why I'm going to do it." Billy looks like he can't believe what he's hearing, "If I start feeling like I did last time, I'll safe word out. I promise. I wasn't sure of my limits then, now I am."

"Steve, are you- don't do it just to make me feel better."

"I'm _ not._" He insists, because he _ wants _ to do it, for himself _ and _ Billy. "Today sucked, man. I need it too."

The blond searches his face for a lie or some kind of discomfort, but when he finds none, he smiles a little. "Alright, let's do it, then." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is smut and more angst 
> 
> Sorry 🤷


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Just. Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd 
> 
> So there are a few things about this chapter that I want to address. 
> 
> First, I don't know if this is even how kinksters do this kind of thing, so @ me if I fucked up. I really just went in blind. 
> 
> Secondly, I feel like I need to explain what they are doing just in case. (I don't need anyone barking up my tree or giving me lectures) 
> 
> ⚠⚠⚠It is basically CONSENSUAL DUB/CON.⚠⚠⚠
> 
> Did you read that right? Go back and read it again and say it with me, Con-sen-su-al. 
> 
> Got it? Good. 
> 
> But, IF dubcon behavior or words are things that may trigger you, just skip this chapter.

_ **Part II** _

They need get redressed for this, so Billy goes to find them some clothes. 

And while Billy rummages around in his dresser, Steve walks over to his side table and pulls out the lube and gets in the bed. He has to do this _ now _, because they aren't going to want to slow down to do it right later. 

So he lays back against his pillows and slicks his fingers up before pushing two of them inside.

_ Fuck _it feels good. 

He starts moving them in and out, going deeper and faster as he gets into it. But then Billy is next to him, hand stopping Steve's moving fingers, and saying, "Let me do it," in his ear. 

"Yeah, ok." He hands him the lube and then his fingers are being replaced. He groans a little because Billy's fingers always feel better than his own. 

Billy starts kissing him slowly while his fingers work him over. He pulls away from his lips and moves down his neck, murmuring _ thank you for this _into his skin. 

"You act like I don't get anything out of it." Steve scoffs, and then moans when he adds a third finger. "I like it too."

"I know you do, but it was… harder for you after."

"It will be different this time." 

"Hopefully." He kisses him again. "But I'll take care of you." 

"I know you will." Billy _ always _ takes care of him. Makes him feel wanted and safe. 

"Alright, lets go." 

While they quickly get dressed in pretty much gym clothes, Billy talks. 

"Ok, rules. We don't use our first names, nicknames and surnames only. Name calling is allowed, as is mocking, but our sensitive topics are off limits. Biting is allowed but no breaking skin. Hair pulling is also allowed within reason. No hitting. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Sounds good to me." He replies, pulling his shirt on, but adds _ be mindful of the bruised rib _ on his own mental list. 

Billy looks at Steve and asks, "Got a scenario?"

"School trip?" Steve offers. "We got roomed together. I'm a brat. You want to put me in my place." 

"That's, that's a good one. Yeah. Let's do that."

Safewords are repeated as usual and they get started. 

It really doesn't take much for them to slip into their roles. It's so similar to how they were before all this began. Enemies with sexual tension. 

It'll work. 

Steve can _ feel _ it. 

* * *

They're standing in the middle of the room in front of the bed when it _ really _starts. 

"You know, I'm getting _ really _ tired of your spoiled brat attitude, Harrington-" 

Steve interrupts with, "I _ really _ don't care." 

Billy frowns and continues, "_Somebody _ should put you in your place." 

"Oh, yeah? You volunteering?" He asks with a fake smile. "Gonna beat me up again?"

"No," He says, and comes closer, "there's more than _ one _ way to teach you some manners."

God, he's already fucking hard just listening to him talk in that tone. "That so?"

"Oh, yeah." He replies, "keep talking like that, and you'll find out real quick what I'll do to that mouth to shut you up." 

Fuck, he's throbbing in his shorts. "I'm not afraid of you, Hargrove, no matter how much posturing you do." 

Billy's face darkens and Steve's back is suddenly up against the wall, with the other boys body crowding him in. "That's your first mistake, Harrington." He hisses and presses an arm across his chest. "You don't know the kind of shit I'm capable of."

Steve grabs that arm and shoves it away before pushing him backwards. "Yeah, that fake threat bullshit don't work on me, asshole. I'm not some weak kneed bitch." 

Billy licks his teeth and grins. "We'll see about that." Then he's stepping into his space again and kissing him hard. 

He lets it happen at first, lets himself be kissed and lets Billy snake a hand up his shirt. Lets him press his knee between his legs. Lets him think that _ maybe _ he's _ won_. 

But as soon as Billy's hands start moving south, Steve bites his lip _ hard _ and shoves against him. He knows he wants to work for it. 

Billy stumbles back and his lip is bleeding again and Steve thinks it's a really good look on him in this context. "Not even going to romance me first? Tell me I'm _ pretty_?" He asks with a smirk. 

"I don't have to _ romance _ you to teach you a fuckin _ lesson._" He replies, and then he's grabbing Steve's arm hard, spinning him around, and shoving him face first against the wall. 

The force of it knocks some of the wind out of his lungs and he breathes out, "_ Shit_." 

Billy is already pressing his body against his back before he can properly breathe, and he whispers harshly in his ear. "An apology goes a long way, Harrington. You give me one right now for acting like a brat, and this stops here." 

"Fuck off, asshole." 

"Wrong answer" He sighs, "but you can't ever say I didn't give you a chance to avoid this," and then he's leaning all his weight onto Steve's back and one hand creeps around his hip and slides into the front of his shorts. 

He lets out a noise of protest but Billy already has his fingers wrapped around his stiff cock. 

"Wait, what's _this_? Already hard?" He sounds amused. "Does fighting do it for you, pretty boy?" 

Steve can't stop the low sound he makes when the blond squeezes his cock and strokes up. 

"It's ok if it does." He presses his pelvis against Steve's ass and he can feel how hard _ he _ is. "It gets me going too." 

"I fucking _ hate _ you." Steve hisses. 

"Seems like your dick doesn't really care if you hate me or not." He replies, stroking a little faster. 

He's not _ wrong, _ but, "It doesn't _ mean _ anything." 

"You sure about that?" He asks, after making Steve moan. 

He can feel himself blushing. He hates it. "Fuck you, Hargrove." 

Billy chuckles darkly. "I'm afraid _ I'll _ be the one doing all the _ fucking _ tonight, Princess."

He releases his cock and pulls on his shoulder until he's facing Billy again. 

Steve glares at him. "If you think I'm going to just lay down and take it, you're _ wrong."_

"Oh, I _ know _ you'll make it difficult for me. It's more fun like that." 

"You're fucking _ sick_, Hargrove." 

"Yeah, maybe." He replies, and leans in to lick a stripe up his neck before whispering. "But it keeps things interesting," in his ear. 

Steve shoves against him again but he barely moves. "Back the fuck up, man." 

"You gonna make me?" 

He's going to fucking _ try. _

And he gives it a valiant effort, ok? He tries to sweep his legs, tries to knee him in the balls, pushes and scratches and even tries to _ bite _ him. 

Billy is just stronger than he is. 

Steve's not going anywhere. 

And Billy knows it. _ Grins _ about it. 

"You're a fucking dick." He spits. "But fine. You win. I'm _ sorry, _alright. I'm sorry for being a _ brat. _ I'll stop. _ " _

"_Yeah,_" He drawls, "the time for apologies came and went. You're not getting out of it."

Steve blinks a couple times. "Dude, this isn't funny."

"Punishments aren't supposed to be funny."

"Punishments, huh? _ Oh_, what are you going to do? _ Spank _me?" 

"I _ could_," He says staring hotly at him. "But I have _ other _ plans for you." 

Well, that doesn't sound good. It doesn't _ sound _ good and the look on his face isn't a good one either. Steve tries to calm his heart when he asks, "Such as?"

He backs up a step and in a stern and commanding voice Billy says, "Get on your _ knees_, Harrington." 

"_What_?" I think the fuck not. 

Billy doesn't deign an answer, he just digs a thumb into his shoulder when he doesn't comply and forces him to kneel down in front of him. "Open your mouth." He tells him, and takes out his cock. 

Steve scowls at him and refuses. 

"Don't _ make _ me be mean to you." 

He doesn't budge. 

"Fuck. Fine. Guess I'll have to play dirty." He sounds super serious when he grabs Steve's chin and tilts his head back to look at him. "Here's the deal, Harrington, either _ you _ suck my cock right _ now_, or I'll get Byers or _ Wheeler _ to do it when I get back. Your call, amigo."

Well, that's just _ unfair_. Even if it's an empty threat, which it _ is_, he can't chance it. 

"I really fucking hate you." He growls and then he leans forward and takes Billy's cock into his mouth. 

The blond sighs and grabs a handful of his hair as Steve blows him. 

"Damn, Harrington, have you _ actually _ sucked dick before? Because it feels like you have." 

He can't _ say _anything but he still glares at him. 

"Oh, _ fuck _ that's hot," Billy says when he sees it, and tugs on his hair, "Has King Steve come out to play?" 

Steve puts a little pressure on his dick with his teeth for that comment, but instead of getting _ pissed_, he _ groans, _ and holds the back of Steve's head as he tries to shove it all the way in his mouth. 

His pubic hair tickles his nose and he gags, but he doesn't try to back away. The sooner he comes the sooner this is over, right? 

Billy starts fucking his mouth after that and Steve just lets him, doesn't even _ try _ to resist, just keeps his mouth open as wide as he can. 

_ "That's it, _ pretty boy, take it _ all._" 

His cock hits the back of his throat a few times and Steve tries not to choke, tries to _ swallow _around it. 

_ "Fuck." _ Billy does it once more, touches the back of his throat, and without _ any _ warning _ whatsoever, _ cums in his mouth.

Steve _ swallows _ that too as Billy lets go of his hair and backs up. 

Steve coughs and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand "Thanks for the warning, asshole."

Billy just laughs and suddenly Steve's being pulled away from the wall and his back hits the floor _ hard. _He groans on impact. 

And he doesn't even _ get _ a chance to move or ask _ what the fuck _ because Billy is there, on top of him, pulling at his shirt and yanking his shorts down. "Hey, wait a second, I thought-" 

He pulls them completely off and wraps a hand around Steve's dick. "You thought that what? That _ that _ was it?" He strokes him a few times. "How cute." 

Well, "Fuck." He thumps his head on the floor. 

"We'll get to that later." He quips, smile sharp and predatory. 

"Or we could _ not." _Steve moans as his hand tightens around his cock. 

"Oh, it's happening, so you better just make peace with it." 

"You're a fucking bastard, you know that?"

"Yep, I'm very aware." He says, and then after a moment starts talking again. "I probably shouldn't say this," He's watching his hand jerk Steve off, "since it might stroke your already _ huge _ ego, but you've got a _ really _ pretty cock, Harrington." And then his hand is gone and his mouth is on him and Steve closes his eyes. 

_ Yes_. Fucking _ perfect_. Billy _ really _ knows how to use his tongue. 

He glances down and notices Billy still has his shorts pushed down and one hand moves to squeeze himself. Is he getting _ hard _ again? Or Is he _ trying _ to? 

Doesn't really matter. He still moans at the sight and that causes the other boy to look up at him. Which, fuck, he almost comes just by seeing the smouldering look on his face when he swallows around Steve's cock. 

"Jesus Christ." 

Then the mouth is gone, his legs are being pushed apart, and a finger rubs across his hole. "Ever been fucked _ here _ before, pretty boy?" He asks, circling his rim, and Steve makes a choked off noise as he slips the digit inside. "Hmm? Am I going to be your _ first_?" 

"What do _ you _ think?" He snaps. 

Billy smirks down at him. "See, this is why I like you, Harrington. You're still trying to fight while being put in your place." He adds another finger and Steve moans. "We'll see how much fight you have left when I'm done with you." 

"Oh, _ god_." Steve digs his nails into Billy's arm as he hits that spot inside of him that sends pleasure all the way to his balls. "Why are you _ doing _ this?" 

"_Why_?" He asks incrediously, fingers moving even harder, "Because I've _ always _ wanted to fuck you like a bitch," He grins, "since you always _ act _ like one. Wanted to put you in your place. I wasn't about to waste such a perfect opportunity."

"_Holy shit_, you're really _ enjoying _ this aren't you?" He pants out, trying not to fall apart on Billy's fingers. 

"I'll enjoy it more when I'm finally fucking you." He admits, "But I'm gonna make you come first, so you're nice and _ sensitive _ when I do it. Otherwise you won't learn a damn thing." 

_ Shit_. Billy's mouth should be _ illegal _.

He's jerking him off like he's running a race now, and it's a little on the rough side, but he's still panting and groaning and scratching at Billy's skin until he's shaking. 

"_There it is._" He says, twisting his wrist, and watching Steve come all over his own stomach. 

He's still breathing hard from his release when Billy smiles above him and leans down. "Come on, Harrington, get up," He hisses in Steve's ear. "Time for me to bend you over the bed and fuck you until you can't walk." 

He gets a tiny feeling already from the words. 

"That a promise, Hargrove?" He breathes, "or are you all talk?"

"You're going to fucking find out."

And true to his word, Billy hauls him up, and manhandles him until he's face down and bent over the bed. He feels almost vulnerable as the blond rolls on a condom and slides his hands down his back, squeezing his ass before pulling his cheeks apart and _ spitting. _

"Wait, what are you doing?" 

He grabs his hair close to his scalp, pulls it back and Steve's head automatically follows the movement, exposing his throat. Billy leans over him, whispering in his ear. "I told you, pretty boy." He nips the side of his neck with his teeth and Steve can feel the head of his cock rubbing against his entrance, "Gonna fuck you like a _ bitch._" He hisses, while shoving all the way inside. 

Steve moans a loud _ fuck _ at the sharp and sudden feel of it and his head tingles where Billy is still pulling his hair. Even though he's still soft, _ it feels kind of good. _

"_Jesus_," Billy groans, pulling out and pushing back in. "You're so fucking _ tight _ like this."

"I don't need _ commentary_, Hargrove," Steve growls, "just fuck me and get it over with already." 

Billy laughs and let's go of his hair. "What's the fun in that, _ King Steve_?" 

"Oh my _ god_, do you ever shut up?" 

Billy leans over him. "Only when I'm _ fucking _ so hard I need my air to _ breathe _ instead." 

"_Jesus," _Steve moans, caught off guard. "Are you being serious right now?" 

"You can tell me in a minute."

"_Shit_." He should have just fucking apologized. 

Billy fucks him hard and fast, until they are scooting the mattress with the force of every thrust. Steve's dick is absolutely throbbing and leaking where it's trapped under him by now and he begs Billy to let him up enough to get a hand around it. 

Billy does one better and pulls his hair again, bringing him up off the bed as he snakes his other hand around him and starts stroking his cock. 

"How does it feel?" He breathes into his ear, "Being _ fucked like this _ by me? Did it finally bring you down a peg, King Steve?"

"Ever stop and think you were doing _ me _ a favor here, Hargrove?" He snarks back. "Maybe I played you. Maybe I _ like _ being used." He moans on a hard thrust. " Maybe you're giving me _ exactly _ what I fucking want."

"That right?" He asks in a voice that's mean and low. "I should have known." He lets go of his cock and before Steve can complain he grabs one of his arms and twists it behind his back. "You moan like a fuckin _ whore._" And then he's forcing his torso back down onto the bed and Steve's dick is trapped again. "Guess you wanna be fucked like one too?" He _ really _ slams into him then. He's going to feel it in his fucking pelvis tomorrow. 

"_Fuck._" He grunts and gets his free hand near his face. "You."

He slows his thrusts,"What was that, Princess?" 

"I said _ fuck you_." There's a sharp stinging sensation on one side of his ass and he realizes, "Did you just _ smack _me?"

"Yeah, and I'll do it again if you keep mouthing off." 

He groans because that's seriously hot as fuck. "So, I can't talk back, and I can't come until you let me?" He asks, voice trembling with need. 

"Yeah, pretty boy, now you're gettin it." He says and grinds his pelvis into Steve's ass, pushing his cock deeper. "But don't worry, I'm still gonna give you what you want." He squeezes the wrist in his hand and Steve hisses. "Gonna use you. Fuck you until you cry." 

"_Promise_?" He asks, voice low and breathy. 

Then the pressure on his arm and back are gone, and Billy breaks character. "You good? Tell me what to do."

That's right… this was probably around the time Steve had gotten too into it. When his breath had left him and he crooned. But he feels _ steady _ right now. His head isn't swimming like it was then. He thinks they can keep going. 

"I'm good," He tells him, "Fucking _ use me." _

Billy groans and the pressure is back. 

He threads his fingers in Steve's hair to help keep him further pinned down as he fucks into him again. "Fuck, Harrington. You feel so good. Wish I could be inside you all the time." He moans, and Steve does too, because he could get off on Billy's dirty talk alone. "Want to put a cock ring on you and then fuck you over and over until you're a trembling mess, until you're begging me, telling me you'll do _ anything _ if I take it off." 

"_Fuck_." Steve's arm and wrist ache and his chest hurts from the weight Billy's putting on his back, but he doesn't even care at this point. 

He's being pounded into and even though his dick is trapped, he's still feeling every move like lightning. Billy's cock is hitting him _ just right _, and he's very aware of the wanton sounds he's making. 

He can't help it. He couldn't stop making noise if he _ tried. _

Then Billy whispers filthy things in his ear as he fucks him and Steve _whines_ because he wants to come _so bad_ and it feels like Billy has been fucking him for _hours_. And he _does_ almost cry with how badly he wants it to end. 

Eventually he starts answering back to the dirty talk, because he realizes it will tip Billy over the edge. And once _ Billy _ comes, he'll let _ Steve _ come too. 

And sure enough, once Steve says something about wanting him to _ pull out _ and _ come in his mouth _ so he can _ swallow his cum like the whore he is, _ it's over. Billy comes with a shout and pants over Steve's back for awhile before finally releasing his arm and hair. 

And as soon as he regains all of his senses, he flips Steve onto his back and sucks his cock while finishing him off with his fingers. 

Steve doesn't last long. 

After a few seconds he's calling out, "Oh my god, oh my _ god! _" and coming in Billy's mouth. 

And Billy, like the smug bitch he is, swallows it all. 

His orgasm leaves him shaky and weak, and his chest heaves as he watches Billy straighten up, eyes trailing across his body. He's about to fucking blush so he snaps out, "What the _ fuck _ was that, Hargrove? I'm going to be sore for a _ week_."

Billy just smirks and says "Maybe _ next time you _ should try apologizing." Then he's gone **, **leaving Steve cold and sticky on the bed. 

-

A few minutes pass before Billy comes back with stuff to clean him up and shorts for both of them. 

"How are you feeling?" He asks quietly, "You good?"

"_Fuck_, dude, I feel fine," He huffs out a laugh. " Well maybe I feel a _ little _ high right now, how are you?" He asks, motioning to his ribs. 

"Hurts. But it was going to hurt anyway," he shrugs and climbs onto the bed. 

Steve makes room for him and sighs. "I tried to stay away from it but I'm pretty sure I got you with an elbow."

"It's fine." He gets as comfortable as he's going to be and motions for him to join him. 

It's _ not _fine, he thinks as he crawls into his open arms, but he'll wait awhile longer for that conversation. 

"Was it really better for you?" Billy asks, and Steve _ knows _ it's because he wants things to be mutual. 

"Yeah, It was _ so _ much better this time." 

Billy hums in thought. "I think it was the scenario." 

Steve stares up at him. "I think it's because I'm awesome."

He shakes his head and Steve can tell he's rolling his eyes, "_ Besides_, that Steve."

"Well, we _ completely _ trusted each other this time." He offers. "And we've done other things since then that gave me like… more confidence or whatever." 

"I can see that. You have definitely gotten _ bolder._"

Steve wonders if he's thinking about yesterday. 

"_Yeah_, so it was _fun_." He insists, "Stop worrying." Billy seems like he's going to say something else, and Steve has a feeling he knows what it is, so he stops him. "If you say _thank you_ _one more time_, you're sleeping on the couch."

"Fine." He mumbles, and cards a hand through Steve's hair before gently massaging his scalp. 

"Gonna fall asleep if you keep doing that." 

"Then fall asleep." He says, 

Billy eventually stops playing with his hair and runs his hand up and down his back next. Does that for a long time. Draws patterns with his finger and sometimes lightly scratches him. 

It feels so fucking good. It's a shame he's falling asleep. 

"Steve?" Billy says after awhile of silence. 

Steve is probably _ beyond _ tired at this point, and about twenty percent awake, but he answers anyway, "Yeah?"

His voice is super soft when he says it. Steve almost can't _ hear _ him, but he can hear how fast his heart is suddenly beating under his ear. "I need to tell you something… " 

_ Yeah _ , Steve is one hundred percent awake now. "Ok." He says, and he hears and _ feels _ the quick breathes he's taking. "Hey, take your time, Billy. I'm not going anywhere." 

The arm wrapped around Steve squeezes a bit and he takes a few deep breathes before he says in a near whisper, "It's ...it's about my dad."

_ Fuck_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, you thirsty bastards. 😄
> 
> Next chap is a part of the angst train, though. 
> 
> Sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy tells Steve the truth and they connect on a deeper level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> Yeah, so, the second half of this chapter wasn't supposed to happen yet?? But Steve is a problem child and continues to do whatever the hell he wants, which is apparently ignoring my outlines. 
> 
> ⚠⚠⚠Trigger Warning⚠⚠⚠
> 
> Talk and descriptions of physical abuse and child abuse.

Billy is on the verge of freaking out, and he _ knows _ he really shouldn't be. There is absolutely _ no reason _ for it. Everything had gone smoothly. Like nearly _ perfect, _ so he should still be riding his high like Steve is, but he's _ not_.

All because he saw Steve's stupid, happy, just-had-my-brains-fucked-out-of-me face, when he came back in and Billy got overwhelmed with fucking _ feelings_. 

And it's so _ stupid _ because he already had this realization _ yesterday. _ He doesn't understand why he suddenly wants to freak out about it _ now_. It's just… tonight...Steve does _ a lot _ for him, alright. He reads him like a book and knows exactly what Billy needs, sometimes before he even knows himself. And everything he does is because he _ wants _ to. He _ wants _ to take care of him, and _ fuck, _ no one has _ wanted _ to take care of Billy since his mom left. 

It makes him wonder if that's just one of his personality traits, wanting to take care of people, or if it's because he may have feelings for Billy too. 

He would just ask him, but _he's_ the one that started this relationship, he _should_ _know_ where it's going, except he really doesn't. Things just changed under their noses and now they are in limbo, still having awesome sex but not really talking about the emotional aspect of it. 

And this _ feeling _ is getting too big for him to stuff down and he already has this intense urge to _ tell _ Steve something. Something _ personal_. Wants to _ confide _ in him because he's the only thing in this town worth keeping and he wants him to _ know _ that somehow. 

And the longer he lays here, in _Steve's_ bed, with _Steve_ in his arms, stroking _Steve's_ back, the more his mouth wants to move. The more it wants to let the words fall. Wants to _confess_. And right now, there are two confessions that are threatening to slip out of his mouth because he can't contain them anymore. 

So, he makes a deal with himself. One. He can pick _one_ to tell him. Either he tells Steve he fucking _ loves _ him, _ right this second, _ or he tells him about his dad. 

In the end, his dad wins out. 

Because _ sometimes_, Billy is a coward. 

* * *

  
After Billy says it's about his _ father, _Steve tries to get up because he wants to _ look _ at him, but Billy is still holding him in a pretty firm grip. He almost wiggles out of it but realizes.. _ Billy _ may not want to look at Steve while he talks. So, he just lays there, with his head on his chest and arm over his stomach. 

When the blond doesn't say more, Steve clears his throat. "Um, what about him?"

And then he just _says_ _it. _Doesn't talk around it, like he thought he would. He just says, "He _hits me_." 

Steve's heart clamors in his chest, because actually hearing it come from his mouth is upsetting. "I know," he replies quietly. 

Billy makes a choked off noise. "I just- I don't _ talk _ about it because whenever I try it never turns out well." 

"It's ok. You don't _ have _ to talk about it if you don't want to. Just telling me _ that, _ was good."

Billy takes a couple breaths "No, I..._ want _ to talk about it. I want to...to tell _ you _ ...I just.." and then there's silence between them for awhile before he softly says, "I was ten, the first time it happened. My mom..." He swallows hard, "my mom had just left him, and she had been taking on the brunt of his anger before that. She didn't take me with her…" Steve thinks he sounds so miserable when he says it, "and _ maybe _ she thought he wouldn't touch me because I was a kid, because he _ hadn't _ before, but without her….I guess he needed to find another outlet." 

"And it happened because I was _upset_. My mom _left _and at the time I didn't know _why _she didn't take me. She was my favorite person in the world, my best friend, and suddenly she was _gone." _Steve feels heat creeping behind his eyes. "So, I was _crying_ because I was a _ten year old kid_ who had pretty much just lost his _mom_." His breath quickens, "And he...slammed into my room and told me to _stop being a pussy, stop your fucking crying. _Said I wasn't allowed to _cry_ over that _fucking whore bitch_ and me, not understanding what the fuck was even going on, yelled back at him. Told him _not to call her that." _

"And he just… lost it." His voice shakes and Steve grabs his hand. "He backhanded me so hard one of my teeth came loose. And I don't… I don't even _ remember _ most of it. I think I blacked out....or maybe my brain made me forget...I don't know. The only thing I _ really _ remember about what happened after that, is being so confused and scared and _ hurt _ . So, I didn't cry around him anymore. If I felt like crying I would hide in my closet so he couldn't hear me. And I thought… _ maybe _ if I did whatever he said that he wouldn't hurt me again."

Steve really wants to go after this asshole for what he's done. 

"It only took me a couple of months to realize that it didn't _ matter _ what I said or did or _ didn't _ do, he would _ never _ stop hurting me. And as the years passed it just got _ worse_." He takes a couple of deep breaths and Steve is glad, because he needs to take some breaths too. "And then he marries _ Susan _ , and she is everything my mom is _ not. _ She was different, so for a second I thought, maybe he'll stop. Maybe he will try to be _ good _ in front of her." 

"And he was for awhile, when Max moved in from her dad's house. He played the dutiful husband and father and I thought I was safe. He wouldn't do it in front of _them, _right? And the fucked up thing is, he _doesn_'t do it in front of them. He fucking _waits." _

Steve kind of feels like throwing up. 

"He waits until they are gone. Or asleep. There's been more than a few times he _ woke me up_ to do it, and Susan accidentally walked in on it once. She wasn't very happy about it and they fought for awhile. But in the end she let him have his way because he's her _ husband _ and she has to do what he says because The Bible said so or whatever. It was either _ that _ or he scared her, and the way she fucking acts around me when he's around makes me think she's fucking scared too."

"The only one _ not _ fucking scared is _ Max. _ But that's because she was oblivious. She didn't even _ know_, didn't even have a fucking _ clue _ that it was happening until we moved here. She found out when I showed up _ after _ her the night all that weird shit went down, and she only got there _ before _ me because _ I _ was fucking _ walking _ and _ she _ had my fucking Camaro."

Now Steve really does want to throw up. 

"He'd _already_ fucking laid into me _before_ sending me after her that night. So, yeah. I was more than a little keyed up by the time I saw you and those brats with her." He breathes deeply again. "But I _shouldn't_ _have_ taken it out on you guys." 

He's already apologized to Steve for that night, he knows he's sorry about it. 

"Max fucking _ drugged _ me so I also seemed out of it and looked like complete shit, so that pissed him off just as much as me having my car stolen. Like I had _ any _ control over that. He was extra shitty about all of it, so he didn't _ wait. _Just slammed me into a wall and let me have it." 

"Jesus." Max had seen that shit? 

"I'm pretty sure Max was yelling at him and trying to hit _ him _ before her mom dragged her out of the room. I kinda checked out that time so it's pretty fuzzy, but she stopped being such a little shit and we sort of get along now. But her finding out kind of changed things. He's not as careful anymore and he's… nastier about it. Likes to say shit he knows will cut me, to break me down."

"Probably because I'm older now, I'm bigger and _ stronger _than that scrawny ten year old I used to be, and he knows if I tried, I could probably hold my own against him. So, he's getting more aggressive and more creative too." 

He doesn't elaborate so Steve doesn't ask. 

"And I _ have _ tried to fight back. But every time I try, I just freeze up. He just has to _ look _ at me a certain way and I can't fucking _ breathe. _ I don't understand why I can't fucking _move_." 

He's breathing hard so Steve takes the opportunity to sit up, turn to him and speak. "It's because he _conditioned_ you to _fear_ _him_, Billy." He says, and he's trying _so hard_ to not sound angry but he really hates the bastard. "So, even if you think you want to fight back this time, your instinct will be to freeze. You can't _breathe_…" He struggles to get it out, "you can't breathe because he's fucking _rewired_ _you_ to react in a certain way. So when your mind is trying to override the impulse your body still wants to do what it's been trained to do."

Billy doesn't respond so Steve keeps talking. "I'm really sorry that happened to you, and I'm angry that it _ still _ happens. But I'm glad you told me." 

Billy sighs, "You already knew." 

"I had a _ feeling_." He replies, "I was _ guessing _ . Guessing and having the source confirm it are very different things. So, _ thank you _ for trusting me with it. Telling me had to be hard."

He looks away, "Yeah…" 

It's quiet again and Steve doesn't like it. "Well, if you ever want to do something about it. I've got your back." 

He snorts. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm good. I only have a year left. I can deal with it until then." 

"You shouldn't _ have to _ deal with it_, _ but it's your decision and I'll respect it." He tells him, even though he really _ really _wants to do something about it. 

"Thank you."

"And I'm sorry you got in trouble that night." He adds, because their actions caused him harm that night too. 

"Don't be." He insists, sitting up, "I was a complete asshole and fucked you up pretty good. So, it was probably one of the few beatings I've gotten that I deserved, and I did deserve a few of them." 

"No." He says, voice going sharp, "_ No_, you _ don't _ deserve to be treated like that. _ Ever_. I don't care what you do." Billy looks confused, and that pisses Steve off. That mother fucker has probably warped how he sees himself, and fuck, it would explain why he doesn't like certain praise.

"And I hope you don't actually believe the bullshit that he spews at you." He continues, "_Jesus_, Billy, he's hurt you so bad you _ check out _ to cope. So, _ please _ don't ever say that you deserve it, that you deserve any of what happens to you, because you _ don't_."

Billy watches him breathe heavy and Steve knows he's got angry tears in his eyes, but he can't help it. He's got too many emotions happening all at once. He's surprised he's not _ more _ of a mess. 

Then Billy says, "I don't know about all of that, but there _ is _ one thing I know for a _ fact _ I don't deserve. " He leans forward a bit, "I don't deserve someone like _ you _ in my.. corner, Harrington. But I'm really _ really _ glad you are." 

Steve hears what he's _ not _ saying. In his _ corner_? Yeah, no. He wants to say _ life_, but Steve knows he's probably too scared to. Their relationship is ever changing. He's not really sure where they stand exactly, and maybe Billy doesn't know either. 

But he'd told Steve the truth about his dad, about his _ past_, and that couldn't have been easy to do. They've trusted each other with their bodies, and even their emotional well being, but he didn't know that he trusted Steve with his _ secrets_. 

And Steve, he _ feels _ something bubbling up from the very depths of him and his heart is beating way too fast, and without even thinking about it, he just grabs Billy's face and kisses him. 

It's not hungry or desperate really, doesn't make his lip bleed again, but it is charged with _ something, _ and it's different from all the kisses they've shared in the past. He _ knows _ he's putting his _ love _ or whatever into it and that's probably _ why_, but he can't take it back now. 

Apparently, Billy doesn't mind, though, because he pulls Steve into his lap and kisses him back with an intensity he's never felt from him before. His hands are everywhere, putting pressure, _not_ _scratches _on his skin as he goes. Steve moans and Billy swallows it, and fuck he could kiss him like this forever. 

And yeah, they _ just _ had sex like two hours ago, and Billy had _ just _confessed some awful shit, but that doesn't seem to matter to his heart or his cock, or Billy's either. The thin material of their shorts is hardly a barrier, and they're both getting hard. 

So, he grinds down against him and Billy moans into _ his _ mouth before his hands slide into Steve's shorts to grab his ass. 

He squeezes and massages as they continue to kiss and slowly grind against each other, and Steve feels like he's in some kind of dream and his heart is still pounding in his chest. 

He feels like that the whole time they're making out, a bit anxious and light. And fuck, he's so hard it _ hurts. _So he decides he's had _ enough _and slips one leg out of his shorts before leaning over to the night stand and grabbing the lube. 

Billy silently takes it from him and then his hands are back on his ass and he's slipping his fingers inside. 

"Jesus." Steve says, and he's about to say more but Billy kisses him quiet and fingers him gently, until Steve is squirming and can't take it anymore. 

He stops his hand from moving and wastes no time pulling his cock out of his shorts.

"Wait. Are you sure?" Billy rasps close to his ear. "Are you sore at all from earlier?" 

"Yes, I'm sure, " He replies and slicks up Billy's dick. "And no, I'm not." 

Ok, he might be _ a little _ sore, but so are Billy's _ribs_, so fuck it. 

Billy groans as he positions himself and slowly sinks down on him, and Steve breathes out a _ fuck _ when their bodies are flush against each other again. 

He doesn't move for a second, just breathes and enjoys the feeling of Billy's cock twitching inside of him. But then there are hands touching his back and a hot mouth kissing him so he grabs Billy's shoulder for better leverage and _ moves_. 

And _ Jesus_, it's _ intense_. Well, it _ always _ feels more intense when he's on top, but there's something heavy, maybe even _ electrifying _ this time. They barely stop kissing each other as they move. Ok, mostly _ Billy _ doesn't stop kissing _ him_. He kisses any spot of Steve's skin he can get his lips on and starts rubbing his thighs and hips with his fingers as he rides him. But when he tries to go faster, Billy holds his hips still, keeping the pace _ slow _. 

Which is fine, because it feels _ fucking amazing _ and Steve _ maybe _ wants it slow too, wants this feeling between them to last longer. He feels like something is missing, though and it takes awhile for him to realize what it is. 

Billy hasn't been _ talking_. 

The king of dirty talk hasn't _said_ _anything_. He's just been using his mouth to practically worship Steve's body and that… that makes Steve a bit light headed. 

_ God_, he wants to tell him how he feels so bad, wants to press _ I love you's _ into his kiss swollen lips, but he just _ can't_. So he tries to _ show _ him, with the way he moves, trying to keep their bodies as close as possible, the way he kisses, slow and steady, and the way his hands gently tug on his hair just the way he knows Billy likes it. He doesn't know if the intent bleeds through, but Billy eventually responds to it. He backs away from his mouth and stops him from moving. 

He pulls out, and Steve is about to protest but Billy flips them over so Steve's back is on the mattress. And then Billy is between his legs again, pushing back inside. Steve moans and tilts his head back and the younger boy sucks a mark onto his throat as he rocks into him. 

It's still not fast but _ fuck, _ he's thrusting _ deep _ and hitting him in just the right spot, not enough for him to come, but enough for him to _ want _ to. He's kissing Steve's neck and one of Steve's hands is in his hair, cradling his head, while the other grips his back, and he can't help but urge him on. 

"_Yeah_, _ baby_," He sighs, wrapping his legs around him. "_Just like that_."

Billy makes a noise of confirmation and continues what he's doing until they're both panting and sweaty. "_ Fuck, _Steve…I.. " He finally says, but cuts himself off and lifts up enough to wrap his fingers around his throbbing cock. Steve let's his legs fall from his hips to give him better access. 

And yeah. That's pretty _ nice. _

He strokes him in time with his thrusts at first, and _ yes, he definitely likes that, _ but soon he tells Steve to take over. 

So, he does. He tugs on his cock while Billy's thrusts get _ harder _ and _ faster _ , and _ shit _ he's making Steve moan like he's _ dying _. He's not going to last much longer at this rate, and he tells Billy that. 

"That's ok, sweetheart" He replies quietly, "You don't have to hold back."

That's all he needed to hear apparently, because he only gets in a few more strokes before he's coming all over his stomach. 

And _damn_, he has barely caught his breath when Billy snatches it from him again. 

He slips his hands under Steve's arms to grab his shoulders, and buries his face, lips flush against his neck as he starts fucking into him _ hard. _Steve can only wrap his arms around him and hold on. 

And sure, he is absolutely _ spent_, but he _ still _ groans because, _ fuck, _ Billy is making these little breathy noises near his ear and the way he's fucking him is _ different _ and new, and Steve _ likes _ it. Makes him feel _ closer _ to him, and maybe he's just projecting here, but he thinks Billy feels it too. 

A moment later he _ knows _ he does, because Billy moans _ god, Steve, I love fucking you like this, _ into his hair, and Steve's heart stutters, his grip on Billy tightens, and he says _ I love you fucking me like this too_. 

Billy comes almost immediately after he says that and it catches both of them by surprise. He chokes on the sudden cry in his throat and Steve holds him through it, until his body stops trembling and his chest stops heaving. 

He doesn't pull out right away, just kind of _ stays _ there, breathing into his neck while Steve runs his hand up and down his back. 

Steve doesn't really care that half of Billy's weight is still pinning him down, or that they're both fucking disasters with damp hair and cum drying on their stomachs. 

What's happening is _ important_, he thinks. So he doesn't make Billy get off of him. He just runs his fingers up and down his back and _ waits _ . Waits until he stops breathing hard, waits until his shoulders are released, waits until he lets out a satisfied sigh. _ Then _ he let's go of him so he can get up. Which he does, and when he can finally see his face Steve's heart flutters again, because he looks at Steve like he really wants to kiss him again, or call him _ pretty. _

He does neither, though. Just rolls off of him with a muttered, "Jesus Christ" and flops down on the bed. 

They both lay there, listening to each other breathe for awhile, and the whole time Steve is silently freaking out, because he's pretty fucking sure that _ fuck buddies _ or _ friends with benefits _ or whatever _ they _ are, don't have sex like _ that. _And Billy is uncharacteristically quiet, so he wonders if he's having the same internal freak out, or if he's just falling asleep. 

Finally he just bites the bullet and asks, "What the hell just happened?" 

Billy sighs deeply and replies, "I don't… I don't really know, but it was fucking good so…" 

Yeah. _ Yeah. _It _ was _ good. He just wants to know what the hell it _ means_. 

"Stop thinking so hard." Billy mutters and pulls Steve with him when he moves up the bed. He wraps his arms around him and they are basically _ cuddling _ at this point, but Steve still feels the need to talk. 

"Um, shouldn't we like take a shower or something?"

"It's two-thirty in the morning, Steve. Just close your eyes and go to sleep." He says 'We'll deal with it when we wake up."

And he really _ is _ exhausted, ok, he's _ barely _ holding on by a thread, so he just does what Billy says and closes his eyes. He's right. They can just deal with _ all of it _ in the morning. 

He falls asleep almost instantly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. That happened. 🤷


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a little talk and Billy goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been sick and took a break from writing for awhile. 
> 
> But I'm back and I hope this isn't a disappointing chapter. I just wanted to do a little info dump.

Billy wakes up first, and for a moment he forgets where he is. He just knows his face and ribs hurt, and he's really fucking _ warm_. 

He opens his eyes and it all comes into focus when he sees Steve's face, soft and innocent in sleep, lying beside him. It's probably still early morning because the light filtering in from the window is more golden than bright. 

He doesn't move. Doesn't try to get up. He just listens to Steve softly snoring beside him and tries not to think about what happened last night. Tries not to think about how he'd almost told Steve that he _ loved _ him...during the _ softest sex _ he's ever had in his fucking _ life. _

It's not his fault, though, _ Steve _ is the one that started it. If he had any doubts about how Steve felt, he doesn't now, because _ he's _ the one that kissed Billy like he meant something to him. It's not Billy's fault that he responded like that. He'd already been struggling with keeping his feelings to himself, and Steve had just obliterated all of his shoddy defenses. He couldn't fucking _ help _ himself. 

And hell, he hadn't even said a word until the end. He knew if he opened his stupid mouth he would just spill his guts and tell him _ everything_, and he didn't want to confess _ that _ during sex. He's not some kind of.. girl or something. 

And afterwards? Forget about it. He freaked out for a solid minute before the other boy broke the silence. 

_ What the hell just happened? _Steve had asked. 

He's pretty sure he knows _ exactly _ what happened, but there's no way in _ hell _ he's going to fucking _ say _ it. 

Billy doesn't _ do _ that. It's just not something someone like _ him _ is capable of. Well, he guesses he's capable _ now, _apparently. 

And that kind of scares the shit out of him. 

He could leave. He could just slip out of this bed, find his clothes and walk back home. He could avoid whatever feelings dump that is about to happen, easily. He'd just have to move his limbs. 

But he doesn't. Because he can't do that to Steve. He refuses to, because he knows how much that would _ hurt _ him, and he's not in the business of making Steve hurt. Well, emotionally that is. He's had enough people run out on him. Billy isn't going to be one of them. 

So he _ stays_. 

And he _ waits. _

Until Steve's eyes flutter open and he groans at the light in the room. Until he pulls the blanket over his head and whines, "Too early."

And as much as he'd like to let him sleep he does need to start thinking about getting home. "Steve, it's like nine in the morning. I need to get home soon before my dad finds out I'm gone." 

That sentence wakes him up. He throws off the blanket and rubs his eyes. "Oh _ shit_. Yeah, I can take you home." 

"Thanks." 

"But are we ...going to talk about it, first?" Steve asks, looking up at the ceiling instead of Billy's face. "About last night?"

"Do you _ want _to talk about it?" Billy kind of wants him to say no. 

He's quiet for a minute. "I think... I think maybe we _ should_." 

Oh, well. Looks like they're going to deal with it after all. "Ok." 

"I just...like…you felt it too right?" He says quietly, "It was..._ different_." 

"Yeah," He admits, "I felt it too."

"So, what does that mean…for us?" He asks, and he sounds so unsure, and maybe a bit nervous. 

"What do you want it to mean?" 

Steve does look over at him then. "No, you can't just put it all on _ me_, Billy. I want to know what _ you _ think and want too." 

Billy closes his eyes and sighs. Now is the time to say it. "I want…I just want _you." _He replies honestly and then opens his eyes to look at him. "In any way you'll have me. If you just want to forget about last night and keep doing what we're doing, I'm totally fine with that. And if you want…_more, _I'm fine with that too."

That was good. He didn't confess that he _ loves _ him, but at least he'll know that Billy _ wants _ him as more than a sex friend. 

Steve stares at him for a minute, "I don't think I could forget what happened even if I _ wanted _ to." 

"So, what do you want to do, then?" His heart is beating way too fast. He needs to calm the fuck down. 

"Maybe _ be _ together? Like for real?" He answers slowly. "Not just to…blow off steam or fuck around?" 

His chest feels like it's loosening a bit and he nods, "Ok. Yeah, I'm really good with that."

"Ok." 

Apparently niether one of them know how to handle their shit, because the atmosphere is awkward as _ fuck, _but he's kinda glad they talked about it. Now he won't have to hide how damn fond of Steve he is. He won't have to stop himself from kissing him for no reason. If they're together, it opens up a lot of doors that Billy had firmly closed. 

"Maybe we should get a shower before I go home," He suggests, "We're a bit of a mess." 

Steve chuckles a bit. "Yeah, we definitely are. Come on." 

He rolls out of bed and Billy follows him into the shower. 

They may or may not have made out and jerked each other off before they were done, though. 

-

It's after ten by the time they are driving to his side of town, and the closer they get to his street the more his stomach twists. 

Steve is quiet and his hands grip the steering wheel hard enough that his knuckles are white. So, obviously he's feeling some kind of way about this too. 

His bruises and his father's anger loom over them like a cloud, but there's nothing he can do about it. He can't just hide out at Steve's house. It would be a lot worse for him if he did that. At least this way he may not even know Billy was _ gone. _

When they turn onto his street he tells Steve to pull over. 

"I'll walk from here. I don't want to chance him seeing us." Because he doesn't want this to end before it even began. He won't chance Neil seeing Steve. 

"Alright." Steve pulls over but neither of them move. Eventually he looks at Billy and says, "I hate this. I hate that you're going back to that house." 

Billy sighs, "Steve, I'll be fine. I've made it this long, haven't I?" Steve doesn't look impressed by his statement. "Listen, he usually leaves me alone for a few days after laying into me this hard, so you don't have to worry. As long as I get back into my room, I won't have to deal with him today. Ok?" 

"I still don't like it." He kind of pouts, and something inside of Billy flares alive with warmth. 

"You're cute when you're worried, pretty boy." He replies and pulls him into a kiss. When they break away he opens the passenger side door. "See you, Monday." 

"Call me if you need me." His eyes look so damn concerned. 

"Will do. Now get the hell out of here." 

"Fine, " He groans, "See you later." And then Billy is shutting the door and Steve is pulling away from the curb, leaving him to walk the rest of the way on his own. 

He expects it to be a little difficult, it's daylight so he'll have to stay out of the line of sight from the windows, but what he doesn't expect is Neil being in the front yard with Max and her skateboard when he gets there. His back is to Billy so he hasn't spotted him yet, but there's no way he can get to his window without his dad seeing him. 

_ Shit shit shit. _

Max spots him, her eyes get wide for a second, and then she's asking his dad if he has some kind of tool to fix something on her board. He nods and heads to the cellar. 

Billy takes the opportunity Max just gave him and books it around the other side of the house and climbs back into his window. His heart is racing a million miles a minute when he finally gets back into his room, but he made it. 

He sits there, on the floor beneath his open window, and waits for a minute. He waits to see if his dad saw him, but nothing happens. He doesn't bust into his room, he doesn't yell his name from the living room. The house is _ silent _. 

So he shuts the window, changes out of his still damp clothes and opens his door a bit, listening for signs of Susan. It sounds like she's talking on the phone so he'll just wait to do laundry. He shuts his door and plays some music so she knows he's "still" home and lays on his bed, smiling to himself because he made it, he actually got away with it, and he should probably thank Max for that. 

Yeah, he'll do that later too. 

-

It's evening, after his dad and Susan finally go out, by the time he knocks on Max's door. "Hey, shitbird you gotta minute?"

He hears movement on the other side and then the door opens, her grouchy face staring back at him. "What do you want, Billy?"

"I just- I wanted to say thanks ...for distracting my dad earlier."

She looks a bit surprised and says, "Yeah, well..." and then she's looking at the bruises on his face and his fucked up eyebrow. "I didn't want you to get caught. God, he's a fucking _ asshole_."

He shrugs, because, "Yeah, he is." 

"So, where did you go last night? Your car has been here so I thought you were home." 

"Dad took my keys after…" He trails off. "So I walked to my friends house." 

She looks at him for a second before saying, "A friend… _ right_." The way she says it makes him think that she _ knows." _ Could this _ friend _ be the _ same person _ that keeps dodging Dustin?" 

Well, shit. "What's it to you?" 

"Steve is _ important _ to Dustin. So, if you're like… messing around and playing games with him, I think you should stop."

He knows when _ she _ says playing games it's different than when _ he _ says it, but it still makes him want to laugh a little. "Listen, Max. I'm not playing games and I'm not going to stop hanging out at Harrington's just because your friend is upset about it."

"Is _ that _ really where you _ go _ all the time? I thought maybe you had a girlfriend or a… _ whatever." _

He sighs. Very verbose this one. "Yeah, well… we're _ something _ like that." 

Her round eyes widen almost comically. "Wait… you and _ Steve _are having..." She trails off. 

He rolls his eyes. "You can say 'sex' Max, it's not a dirty word." 

Her face flushes. "I _ know _ that. I just.. _ are _ you guys, though?"

"Not that it's any of your _ business_, but _ yeah_." He replies, then tacks on, "We're having _ sex _," at the end to watch her turn red again. 

Which she does. "Jesus Christ, Billy, what the hell? Are you serious?" 

She looks genuinely upset. Which kind of irritates him. "Yes, I'm fucking serious. I like him a lot and I'm done talking about this. Just don't go running your trap to the other shitheads. I don't want them giving Steve a hard time."

She puts one hand on her hip and stares him down. "Dustin will find out eventually."

"Henderson is too god damn nosy." He groans, because yeah, the kid had almost caught them _ twice _ already. 

"He's seriously tired of being ignored." 

"Fine, I'll tell him to go hang out with Henderson before he has a stroke."

She makes a face before hesitantly asking, "Do you… are you sure you know what you're doing?" 

He knows what she means when she says it. "Yeah, Max. I've been hiding it from my dad since January, so I'm not _too_ worried about him catching me." 

"Ok, I'm just…" She looks at his bruise again before looking away. "it's getting bad again, isn't it?" 

She's worried. He knows she is and there's no point lying to her. "Yeah. He's been getting rougher than usual." 

"Can we _ tell _ someone?" She asks, and he bristles, " _ Please _ ? I don't…I _ hate _ what he's doing to you." 

"Max, we've talked about this. We can't tell anyone." Besides Steve, but he's not going to tell her that. "It could get ugly and you could get taken from your mom. You really want that to happen?"

"No, but-" 

"I can handle it, ok? Let me deal with him." 

"But what if it gets like it was before we left Cali?" 

He narrows his eyes at her, because she can't possibly _ know_, right? 

"You-" He starts but she glares right back at him before spitting out, "_Yeah_, I kind of figured it out, Billy. I'm not _ stupid_. That night when mom tried to take you to the hospital? You didn't get jumped at the _ pier _ by some guys. It was your fucking _ dad._" 

Shit. "So, what if it was?" He asks, and he feels a bit sick to his stomach. He doesn't like thinking about that night. 

"He wouldn't let her take you. You could have…what if he does that again?" 

"As long as he doesn't find out about me and Harrington, he won't get angry enough to do that." He's at least eighty percent sure of that. 

Her brow furrows in confusion. "Wait, it happened because he found out about you liking boys too?" 

Is she for real? "Uh, _ yeah. Y_ou kinda fucking outed me, Max." He can't help the anger that slips through with the words. " _ He's probably with Scott at that one club. He goes there a lot. _Ring any bells?" 

She didn't know what kind of club it was, but it doesn't really matter. 

Her mouth pops open and then she's muttering, "Oh my god." 

"Yeah." 

"I _ outed _ you?" She asks, and now she's nearly hysterical. "All that shit happened because I told him you were there with Scott? That's why you were so _ pissed off at me _ ? I had no idea. I didn't _ know- _" 

"I know you didn't know, " He cuts her off before she can ramble on, "I get that now. So, I try not to be angry at you anymore but you _ have _ to start thinking before you talk. You know I take most of the consequences for your actions, now." 

"I know that. I'm _sorry_. I- I'll do better." She says, and she looks so earnest and he thinks maybe they can team up for once. 

"Maybe you can start by helping me keep Steve a secret from him?" 

"Yeah, I can do that." She nods. "You've helped with Lucas. It's only fair." 

"Thanks, Max." He replies and then turns to leave, because this is one of the longest conversations he's had with his _ sister _ since arriving in this hick town, and it makes him a little uncomfortable. 

Before he gets a chance to run away, though, she stops him. "Billy?" 

He turns back to look at her. "Yeah?"

"I'm _ really _ sorry about outing you to Neil. I wouldn't have said anything if I had known what was really going on."

"It's fine, Max. Water under the bridge or whatever." 

She doesn't look totally convinced. "Ok, well, goodnight." She says, and for the first time in _ months _, they genuinely smile at each other. 

"Night, shitbird." 

He does some laundry before going back to his room to play some music, lay on his bed, and _ think _. 

He thinks of California, and the good and bad things that happened there. He thinks of his mom and wonders where she is, and if she's happy. He thinks of _ Steve _ and how much he fucking loves him. It's been over a year since he thought he loved someone, but he thinks that maybe things will work out this time. 

He thinks about last night and knows, if he plays his cards right, it probably will. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's parents come home for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg so this fic is killing me right now. My timeline got all kinds of fucked up (thanks Steve) so now I'm trying to rework a lot of things. So please forgive my lack of updates. 
> 
> I'm trying. 😅

Steve drives back to his house with a certain kind of heaviness in his chest. He'd been on an emotional rollercoaster for the last two days and he knows it's not over yet. He's going to worry about Billy until Monday. 

He _ hated _ leaving him there. At that house. Where, he now knows with one hundred percent certainty, he gets abused. And it pisses him off because he _ knows _ the damn Chief of Police. With one phone call he could get Hopper to _ do _something. But he can't. He'd promised. 

He shouldn't have promised. 

It's just…Billy doesn't _ want _ help. He wants to wait it out until he graduates next year. But that settles like a rock in Steve's stomach. If Billy keeps showing up at his house looking like he had last night, he's going to take matters into his own hands. He knows himself well enough to know that. 

And sure, the other boy might get super shitty, and this fragile new relationship between them might disintegrate, but at least he wouldn't be visiting him in a fucking hospital, or worse. 

Hopefully it doesn't come down to that, because he _ wants _ this relationship to work out. Last night was…well, he's never really _ felt _ like that before. Like there were too many emotions rising up inside of him and he couldn't stop them from overflowing. He'd had no real control, but it felt _ right. _

He'd _ never _ felt that way with Nancy. He honest to god thought he loved her more than anything, but he had been _ wrong _. He hadn't realized that his love for her had been hollow. Not until now. 

Maybe she was right and what they had between them had been total bullshit. But maybe he understands why she chose Jonathan now. Maybe she feels like _ this _ with him. If she does, then he can't really blame her for going for it. He would have if he'd been in her situation. 

He's lost in his musings when he finally pulls up to his house, and his heart skips a beat. His _ parents _ car is in the driveway. He didn't even know they planned on coming home. 

_ Shit_. 

It's not like he's worried about the state of the house, he keeps it clean, and he hasn't stolen any alcohol since the last time they were home, but there's still an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. 

He tries not to look guilty when he flips the collar of his jacket up and closes the door behind him. He may be able to get to the safety of his room before they notice he's home. Before they notice the _ hickies _ he's trying to hide again. Before they notice the careful way he's _ walking _ . He really doesn't want a confrontation right now. He's still worked up over _ Billy's _ dad. He doesn't want to deal with his _ own_. 

But no dice. 

His dad is walking down the stairs and there's no escaping. 

He can feel his dads eyes appraising him as he comes to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. Then he says, "Late night, son?" In that condensing tone that makes Steve want to scream. 

And ok, it probably _ does _ look like he's just now rolling home after a party or something, but since when does he _ care_? 

"No." He knows how much his father hates one word answers. He also doesn't give a shit right now. They fought the last time he was home and he's apparently still a little pissed. 

His dad frowns and his eyes zero in on one of the marks on his neck. "So, I'm not witnessing a walk of shame right now?"

Definitely not. There was nothing shameful about anything that went on last night. "I was just dropping my friend back off at their house." He replies, trying not to sound as annoyed as he is. 

"So, it was a _ house guest _ then?" 

"Sure." The way his dad is talking is strange. Not like the last time when he'd straight up yelled at him for the hickies on his body. 

"And you have those _ often_?"

What's he getting at? "Often enough." he answers slowly. 

He gives him a disapproving look, and _ finally _ that's the father he knows. "_Same _ guest? Or different ones?"

Steve narrows his eyes. He's definitely got some kind of agenda here. "Is there a _ reason _ you're suddenly grilling me about who I'm sleeping with?" His voice comes out rougher than he intended, "I told you already, I don't _ need _ your approval."

He looks surprised by Steve's boldness but it doesn't slow him down. "Oh, but you _ do _. And it's high time you stopped fooling around and started working on repairing your deplorable reputation."

He bristles. Of course, he knew this was about- "For the company, right?" He asks, fingernails digging into his palms, "What, am I still not squeaky clean enough for them? And who the hell have you been talking to? My reputation is fine."

"It doesn't matter who I talked to." The man sighs, like he can't believe he still has to deal with his sons bullshit, and Steve feels uncomfortable with the implication that someone may be watching him. "I thought after our _ last _ visit you'd start taking your role in this family more seriously." 

"_Yeah_, toking with Marissa during that stuffy ass party really screamed _ I can't wait to impress these guys." _

His dad looks pissed off but honestly fuck him. He can't just fuck off for most of the year and then come in here and give Steve an ititerary of what the rest of his life is going to look like. 

"You're walking on thin ice, Steven." 

His jaw clenches, "Wouldn't be the first time." 

The look he's giving him isn't one he's seen much of. "I wouldn't test me if I were you." 

He knows this is pushing it, that he should shut the fuck up, but the anger and worry over Billy's situation is spilling over into _ this. _

"Or _ what_?" He asks, voice sharp and unwavering. "What are you going to _ do_, Dad? Kick me out?"

They _ both _ know he isn't going to kick Steve out. He's the only child he has and it would look bad on him _ and _ the company. So yeah, he's not going to be homeless any time soon, but his dad _ does _ look dangerously close to flying off the handle. 

And then, like clockwork, his mother comes to save the day. 

"I thought I heard your voice." She coo's and pulls him into a hug. "I missed you, darling."

The look his dad gives him over her head says _you_ _just wait_, _this isn't over. _Steve just meets that stare until his dad gives up and walks away, like he isn't even worth the fight. 

He really shouldn't be surprised. 

-

  
Steve used to hate when his parents would leave. He'd hang around their room while they packed, trail them outside, and watch them back down the driveway. 

Once they were out of sight he'd feel abandoned, listless, lonely. And every time they'd come home he'd eat up any attention his mom would give him. He would follow her around the house, help her make dinner, talk about everything. 

And for a minute he could pretend that he was in a normal family. That she was a normal mom that wanted to know about his day. He'd pretend that his parents _ loved _ him. 

He doesn't do that anymore. 

-

Steve only saw his father twice the rest of the weekend. Both times he pretended that his son wasn't even _ there _ . Which, joke's on him, Steve would _ rather _ he ignore him. 

He _ did _look at him over his newspaper Sunday morning, though, when his mom asked Steve if his ankle is ok. He was so fucking glad that he hadn't been drinking his glass of orange juice, because he probably would have spewed it everywhere. As it was, he choked on a piece of bacon and had to feed her a shitty lie off the cuff. He was fine. He hurt it in gym. The nurse said it was barely a sprain. 

She fussed about it for a minute until he reminded her that he wasn't a kid anymore and he didn't need his _ mommy to kiss his boo boos better. _

She looked a little sad, but again, she can't run away half his life then come home and expect him to stay the little boy that wanted her and craved her attention more than anything. He's damn near an adult now, he hasn't needed them for years. 

And Jesus Christ, they were barely home twenty four hours before Steve got fed up. His dad holed himself up in his office as usual, and his mom fluttered around the house talking about redecorating and how there's a perfect shop near their apartment and she can't wait to find the perfect accent pieces. 

They really just needed to go back to Chicago. 

Then everyone would be happy. 

-

  
He's never been more excited to go to school in his _ life _. 

Not _ just _ because he wants to see Billy and make sure he is ok, but because he was going to suffocate if he spent one more fucking minute in that house, where his parents are writing paper proposals and making weekend plans for him. 

Like he's twelve. 

He's over it. 

The Camaro is already in the school lot when he pulls in. He parks a row over and climbs out before calmly walking over to it and sliding into the passenger seat. 

He looks over at Billy once he shuts the door and is relieved to see that, while the bruise looks worse today, there aren't any new ones. 

Billy hands Steve a cigarette, watches his face as he lights it, and asks, "What's wrong, Princess?"

"Nothing." He replies a little too quickly. He doesn't want him to worry. "Why would something be wrong?" 

He gets a glare for his obvious lie. "_Steve_, I wasn't born yesterday." 

"Ok, _ fine_." He sighs. "My parents showed up. They're back in town until next week."

Billy blows smoke out the window. "I feel like there's more to it than just your folks cramping your style by being home."

Sometimes he's annoyed that Billy reads him so well. "It's...my dad is giving me the silent treatment." He starts. "Which is fine, I don't _ want _ to talk to him. But we got into it on Saturday. It was the same old shit but he was being really _ weird _ with his questions and was getting even more pushy about my _ reputation_. I got pissed and mouthed off, and when he threatened me I practically dared him to kick me out."

"What the _ fuck_, Steve?" Billy honestly looks upset. "Are you _ trying _ to get kicked out?" 

"No, no. Don't worry. He'd never do it." He assures him. "It would look bad on him. That's why I said it."

It's Billy's turn to sigh. "You're playing with fire, man."

"Yeah, maybe." He admits, because he knows he is. "But I was just…I had just dropped you off and I wasn't in any kind of mood to get grilled. And then he made it sound like someone had been feeding him information about me, but I have no fucking clue who it would be."

"Uh, _ Wheeler_." He answers, like _ case closed. _

But Steve shakes his head. "No, they got here too fast for it to have been her, and he didn't really act like he knew about _ you specifically_." Billy relaxes a little. "Plus, she doesn't have my dad's work number."

"Ok, well who does?" He asks, "or who has _ access _ to someone who does?"

"I don't.." He begins but trails off. 

Tommy H catches his eye as he walks past them on the drivers side, one arm draped around Carols shoulders, and Steve feels a little sick. 

No. 

No…that's _ stupid. _There's no way. It's been too long since their falling out for him to just _ randomly _ talk shit about Steve to his dad for revenge. Steve is _ wrong. He has to be. _

"Steve?" Billy turns his head to see what he's looking at. "_Hall_? You think it could be _ him_?"

"No, I mean, _ yeah_, his dad and my dad are friends, so he'd have access, but I don't know why he would?" 

Billy watches him disappear into the school. "It probably wasn't on purpose." 

Steve frowns. "What do you mean?"

"I know Hall is a major douche, but he _ still _ pines over your friendship. It's kind of pathetic."

"No, he doesn't." He scoffs. 

"Oh, you have no idea. Who the fuck do you think told me all about you? Dude whines every time you're not around. _Steve this and Steve that. Did you hear about his girlfriend? Did you see the new marks he has? It's not fair that Steve gets to have all this crazy sex." _He smirks, "you're welcome for _that _by the way." 

Steve rolls his eyes while Billy continues, "So he was probably just bitching to his dad about you and how you're getting all this action and have an older girlfriend and shit. Then his pops thinks your dad may want to know what his son is getting up to and decides to call him."

That actually makes a lot of sense. "Oh my god, you're probably right. I'm always so confused when my dad talks about my reputation, because I don't really… _have_ _one_ anymore? But if he heard it from Allen he'd just assume that the whole town is talking about it, when the reality is it's just _Tommy _talking about it."

"Jesus, I _ hate _ the small town bullshit." Billy groans and flicks his cigarette butt out the window. "Come on, pretty boy. We're going to be late for first period and I don't want Wheeler up my ass thinking I made you late because I fucked your brains out of your head." 

"Well, you fucked me hard enough to make me limp for two days, so she wouldn't be _ too _ far off base." 

Billy makes a growly noise in the back of his throat that kind of goes straight to Steve's dick. "Are you fucking _ serious_?"

"Yeah, man, my _ mom _ asked me if my ankle was alright at the god damn breakfast table. I almost _ died _ , Billy. I choked on my fucking _ bacon._" He's laughing now and it feels like a small weight has lifted. 

Billy shakes his head and opens the door. "_Jesus Christ_. Shut _ up _ before I'm tempted to give a repeat performance." He pushes out of the driver's seat and Steve follows after him. "Oh, I almost forgot. You need to take your curly haired child on a date or something." 

"_Dustin_?" He asks curiously. Billy doesn't talk about the kids often. "Why?"

"Max said he's getting really bitchy." He replies, "And if you don't hang out with him soon, he's going to start following you around. We both know how that will end."

Yeah, it would end with Dustin finally finding out about them and then he'd _ never _ hear the end of it. But he _ has _ been kind of blowing Dustin off lately, so he should probably apologize. "Alright. I'll talk to him."

Once they get inside the school they split off like usual. It sucks, but they have to keep up appearances. Especially if Tommy is unknowingly making his dad suspicious of him. 

They really just can't catch a break can they? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be some smut coming up. I need it y'all 🤣


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After unwillingly abstaining for two weeks, the boys make up for lost time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, so if ya see something say something. 
> 
> Also! 
> 
> KINK INFO! This chapter contains quite a few kinks, including some major Daddy!kink (which I really REALLY know nothing about and had trouble writing so sorry if it's horrible??) And brief erotic asphyxion. 
> 
> Hopefully it's not too much and you enjoy it anyways. (But you can totally skip it and not miss any plot)

The Harrington's being home always threw a wrench in Billy and Steve's plans, but this time it's more than that. His parents came home the same day that they admitted having some kind of _ feelings _ for each other.

Billy _ had _ planned on going to Steve's after school today, maybe explore those feelings. But now that's off the table. Steve is on edge and Billy apparently needs to feel Tommy H out to see if he's the one that is getting Steve in trouble with his old man. 

Fuck. 

When did this become so damn complicated? He's never had this much trouble in a relationship before. And normally he'd just bounce and cut his losses, but Steve is worth the extra trouble. 

Sometimes he _ is _ the trouble. 

And Billy…he can't fucking _ wait _ until Steve's parents leave, because he wants to get his hands on Steve and see just how much trouble the two of them can get into. 

* * *

  
Steve knows Billy is working on Tommy H, so he doesn't worry about that whole situation. Billy's probably right anyway, so why work himself up? 

And besides, he needs to figure out what to say to _ Dustin. _He honestly does feel kind of bad, it's just…he's kind of got a one track mind these days, and his mind is always on Billy. Billy. Billy. 

He should probably work on that. 

By the time Steve gets into his car and pulls up to the middle school, he is no closer to figuring out what to say. The truth wasn't an option, but he could _ maybe _ stretch it a bit. Or not… yeah, probably not. 

When the brat pack _ finally _ files out the door they see him and stop. He rolls down the window and leans over the console to yell at them, "Henderson! I'm taking you home."

"_Steve_." Dustin says as he comes closer to the car, "so you _ are _ still alive. Wasn't sure, what with all the avoidance and disappearing acts." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm an asshole, get in the car."

"_Fine_." He sighs and tries to sound put out, but they all know he's happy about this. Once he buckles his seatbelt and they are heading towards his house Dustin looks over at him. "_Well_, I'm _ waiting._" 

Why was he friends with kids again? "For what?"

"An _ apology _ maybe? An _ explanation_?"

"Ok, I'm _ sorry_, alright? I know I've been…distant or whatever. But my parents have been coming around more often lately, and I get all...weird when they're here."

Dustin doesn't say anything else until they pull into the driveway. "You _ do _ know you don't have to _ lie _to me right?" 

"Wh-what?" He sputters, "I'm not-

Dustin gives him such a condescending look. "_ Really_, Steve? How stupid do you think I am?"

"I don't think you're stupid."

"Well, sure feels like it." He grumbles. "You could have just _ told _me that you had a new lady friend. I mean, sure, it's not fun sharing you but I'm a reasonable guy." 

"What makes you think I have a girlfriend?" 

"Wow." Dustin deadpans. "You're still going to deny it." Steve doesn't say anything, because he doesn't really know _ what _ to say. "Listen, I'm _ fourteen. _I know what hickeys look like. And you've had a shit ton of hickeys, my man." 

Obviously Steve had gotten really sloppy trying to hide all the marks. "Ok, yeah. I may have… A friend. That I have sex with." 

"A _ friend_?" He repeats skeptically. 

"Yes, Dustin. A _ friend._" He replies, "We don't _ date _ date, we just…have sex dates. So that's why I never talk about them or bring them around. It's _ just sex_." Which he guesses is kind of a lie now. They _ are _dating...Or something. 

Dustin looks at him for a full minute before shaking his head. "Damn, Nancy really messed you up, dude. You've _ reverted _." 

"Oh my god," He groans. "I haven't reverted. And what happened with Nancy has nothing to do with this. I just didn't want a relationship and neither did they. We just wanted...so they asked me if we could fool around no strings attached and I agreed." 

"And that _ works_?" 

Well, it _ had _ worked for a long fucking time. "Yeah. We've been hooking up for months and it's still good so." He shrugs. 

It looks like Dustin's brain is trying to assemble a puzzle and then his eyes get wide and a smile cracks across his face. "Holy shit! You were having a _ sex date _ that day I came over weren't you?" 

Steve can feel his ears warm. That had been…Dustin had been dangerously close to seeing him with a mouth full of Billy's dick. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, they were there."

"Oh, man." 

"Yeah, so maybe _ call _ next time you're coming over?" 

"Sure. Wouldn't want to walk in on you in the middle of some hot fiery passionate-"

He slaps a hand over Dustin's mouth. "Shut _up_, Henderson." 

The boy just grins and opens his door. "Thanks for the ride," He says, "and the apology. See you later, Steve."

He waves him off and leans back into his seat with a sigh. Dustin is _ so _ going to find out about Billy, isn't he? 

God, Steve _ sucks _ at keeping secrets from his friends. He still can't believe he's kept the whole _hey guys, I may be a little gay _ thing from them this long. And the Upside Down shit? There had been many times he'd almost blurted it all out to _ Billy, _because it's the only secret he has left and he kind of feels bad that he knows most of Billy's shit, but he's keeping this to himself. 

He opens his eyes and backs down the driveway, before heading home. 

Shit, he _ knows _ all of it is necessary, and he'd rather not have the government and Hopper on his ass. It's just...he wishes he didn't have to keep that nightmare a secret. 

** _End of March 1985_ **

"_Finally._" Steve sighs as they walk into an empty house. "They're _ gone_." 

"No love lost there, huh?" Billy asks as he pushes Steve up against the now closed door. 

God. He missed this. "I mean, I'm surprised me and my dad are both still standing," he admits as Billy kisses up his throat. "but it's not just that." He lets his hands wander down the other boys back, "Maybe I just couldn't stand not being able to get my hands on you." He grabs his ass in demonstration. 

Billy smirks against his skin and runs his hands up his sides beneath his shirt. "That so?" 

Steve hums a confirmation. "Don't act like you haven't been counting down the days until you got me all to yourself again."

Billy grinds against him and nips his lip. "I never said I wasn't."

"God, just-" He kisses him hard, and pretty soon they are nothing but lips and teeth and heat and Steve feels like he's going to implode. They hadn't even been able to fool around at _ school _ this time because too many people were keeping eyes on them, so they were both aching for this. 

"Fuck, let me get my mouth on you." Billy groans, kneeling where he stands, and quickly unbuttoning his jeans. 

Yeah, Steve's fine with that. He helps push them down far enough for his cock to spring free. 

Billy doesn't waste a second, his cock disappears into his mouth and Steve lets out a happy sigh. 

And _ fuck _ it's so _ good _ and it's been so _ long _ since that dirty mouth has been around his dick. If this keeps up, he's going to blow his load before they even get out of the damn foyer, and that would just be unfortunate. 

"Billy, Billy, _ stop_." He groans, "Don't wanna come yet." 

The other boy backs off and looks up at him. "Yeah?" 

From the look on his face he knows that Steve means _ I don't want to come until you're inside of me. _

"_Yeah_."

So, round one doesn't last long at all. Once Billy gets him up the stairs and naked on the bed, he works him open quickly and pushes inside without a word. It's fast and rough and kind of perfect. They hadn't gone more than six days without having sex since fucking _ January _ , two weeks felt like a god damn _ eternity. _

Round two, though, is a totally different experience. 

It's later that night, after they'd showered and _ mostly _ redressed in comfortable clothes, that it starts. The itch beneath Steve's skin. The need for _ more. _

They are just laying on the bed, listening to music when he sits straight up. He isn't entirely sure why he feels the overwhelming need to do it, to drag Billy back downstairs and into the office, but he just lets it happen. He doesn't understand it, doesn't even know what he _ wants _, but that's ok, because apparently Billy does. 

He sets the lube and condom on the edge of the desk and pulls Steve into him roughly, slotting their mouths together. His fingers travel up his spine and then tangle in his hair. He doesn't pull though, just tugs a bit gently before backing away. 

He looks around the office and hums. "You really _ are _ a kinky mother fucker, you know that?" 

"_No, _I had no clue." He replies sarcastically. 

Billy eyes him strangely. "You have no idea why you brought me down here again, do you?"

This time he blushes a bit and looks away. Which is super annoying because he can do some down right filthy shit, but he's embarrassed about _ this? _"So what if I don't know exactly why? That a crime?" 

"No need to get defensive, sweetheart." He says, hands moving to Steve's hips. "I actually like when you're a bit clueless." 

"Fuck you." Steve frowns but there's no heat behind the words. 

Billy chuckles. "I just mean, it's fun to watch your face when you finally figure things out." 

Before he can respond to that, Billy gives him a quick peck on the lips and heads to the other side of the desk. Steve just watches as he rolls the office chair away from it and sits down, beckoning him over with a couple pats to his lap. The last time they were here, he'd been laid _ across _ that lap, ass stinging and dick leaking from being spanked. 

He's halfway hard just _remembering_. 

But he knows that's not what is happening here. Billy is pulling him forward and getting Steve to straddle him. Awkward in the chair but he loves how he can feel Billy through his shorts. 

Billy brings him in for a kiss. A tongue in mouth, hands in hair, _ moan inducing _ kind of kiss that makes Steve hot. He gives back as good as he gets, though, and grinds his ass against the hardening cock beneath him. Billy's not the only one that can make someone moan. 

When he's had enough he pulls back. "So, do we have a gameplay here?" He asks, as Billy's hands move up and down his thighs and ass. He wants to know because as great as kissing Billy is, getting _ fucked _ by him again is more of a priority right now. 

Billy leans forward. "That _ depends _ ." He says, voice husky in his ear. "Are you going to be a _ good boy _ for _ Daddy_?"

_ Jesus Christ. _The reaction is almost instantaneous, his dick is suddenly at full attention. So that's what they're doing. Ok. Ok. That's -"_Yes_," He breathes out. 

The hands stop moving. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

Oh. 

Right. "Yes." He purrs, "I'll be a good boy for you, Daddy." 

_ Fuck _ just saying the words makes him a little light headed. What the _ hell? _

Billy smiles up at him and squeezes his ass. "What's your safeword, baby?"

"Demodog." 

"Good. Now give Daddy a kiss." 

He plants a chaste kiss to his lips. 

"I _ know _ you can do better than that." Billy mocks, so Steve leans down and kisses him again, open mouthed and dirty, " _ Much _ better." He smirks after pulling away. "You're going to get off Daddy's lap now, ok? And just stand in front of me."

He does as he's told and waits for Billy to tell him what to do next. 

"Can you take your shorts off, baby? Daddy wants to see you." 

Steve complies and stands before him completely bare. 

Billy hums, appraising him. "You've got such a nice body, Stevie, you know that?" He moves forward and lightly touches his sides, almost tickling him. "You're so soft, unblemished. The perfect canvas really. Daddy can't wait to paint blue and black across your skin." 

Steve shivers, because that sounds pretty great. Let's do that.

Billy just admires him for a moment before commanding him to kneel. "Daddys going to make you feel so good, baby, but first you're going to suck his dick." He takes his hard cock out of his pants. "Going to make Daddy come first, understand?"

"I understand, Daddy." He replies before going down on him. He makes quick work of it. He's been on his knees enough to know where to lick to get him groaning, how to twist his wrist to have him pulling on his hair, and when exactly to use his teeth to make him come. 

"Jesus," He runs his hand through Steve's hair as he catches his breath. "Stand up for me, baby," He commands as soon as he regains his senses, "and face the door." 

His limbs move before he has time to think, and he's suddenly up and faced away. 

"Now bend over and show Daddy your naughty place."

_ Jesus Fuck. _He shouldn't be so turned on by that. But he totally is. 

He does as he's told and bends over the desk in front of him, chest laying flush against its surface as he reaches behind and spreads his cheeks. 

"Good boy," Billy murmurs behind him, and he feels his fingertips ghost across his skin. 

Steve just barely holds back a shudder. The praise always gets to him. 

He hears Billy drop to his knees behind him. "Alright," He kisses a cheek before he continues. "Keep yourself open for me."

He's going to die. Just...die right here and now. 

"Wonderful," He comments, and Steve flushes hard because he feels so exposed and Billy isn't even touching him, just _ looking. _

Steve almost jerks when he feels Billy rub a thumb against his entrance. The blond circles but doesn't push inside. "You let anyone else touch you here, baby?" He asks. 

"No, Daddy, no one."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, Daddy. You said only you are allowed to touch me there because it's yours and you don't share."

Billy groans just a bit. "You're so obedient. I think you deserve a reward for listening so well." He tugs at his rim a bit with his thumb. "So, we're going to do something new tonight, but don't worry. It's going to feel great, I promise."

"Ok." 

"Daddy is going to give you a special kiss." He says, and then his mouth is pressing against him and a hot tongue licks over his hole. 

He's going to lose it. How is he supposed to hold himself open when Billy's doing _ that_. He _ knows _ what it does to Steve. Fuck. 

He licks him out like that for awhile before slipping a finger alongside his tongue. 

"Feels so good, Daddy. Don't stop."

He doesn't. He keeps at it until Steve is shaking. Only then does he back away and stands up, fingers still moving inside of him. 

"Listen, Stevie."

Instead of listening, he just pants, the fingers inside of him just feel so fucking good he can't quite focus. 

He gets a smack on the ass that jolts him out of his head. 

"Are you listening now?" He chides. 

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good." A hand pets through his hair, and Christ that feels nice. He wants more of that. "I need you to do something for me." 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"Daddy is going to play with you for awhile, and it's going to feel so good you'll want to come. But you're going to tell Daddy whenever you feel like you're going to so he can stop it." Oh _ god_. This on top of everything else? He's going to _ wreck _ Steve. "If you come before he gives you permission, you'll get punished. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, sir." He definitely understands. He understands that his brain is about to become mush and he's one hundred percent here for it. 

Billy swipes an arm over the desktop and knocks most of the shit that's on it, onto the floor. Super theatrical. He better fucking clean that up later. 

"Much better," He says before heaving Steve up and spreading him out across it. 

And this feels…this feels _ good. _ Just _ thinking _ about getting fingered and fucked on this desk makes him quiver with want. 

"Look at this." He takes his cock into his hand. "So hard for Daddy." 

Steve groans when he leans down and wraps his lips around it. Billy has given him head hundreds of times by now, but the first couple of sucks are still pure bliss. It's not going to take much to get him there. 

He can already feel it, the building pleasure. Shit

"Gonna- gonna come." He warns and Billy pulls off and squeezes the base of his cock to keep him from spilling out. He groans at the retreating feeling. 

"Good boy." Billy says, running his free hand up and down his thigh. "You're doing so well for me."

There's pleasure in the words. There always is when Billy praises him. He can feel it in his head and moving down his body. 

Billy starts again, this time adding lube and slipping his fingers back inside of him. He spreads them, fucks them in and out while he licks and sucks, and Steve is going to die. Because he's already feeling the climb again and he has to bite his lip before telling Billy to stop. 

"Doing good, baby." He bites his inside of his thigh, "Keep telling me." 

A part of him wants to cry and tell Billy to fuck off and let him come, but another part, a bigger part, wants to see how much teasing he can take before he shatters. 

So he keeps warning him, keeps squirming under his ministrations and moaning under his mouth, until he's a sweaty mess on the verge of tears. 

"God, look at you." Billy laments, "such a beautiful mess." Steve would probably have a lot to say about that if he wasn't so close to _ crying. _"Going to wreck you, baby."

Billy pulls him up off the desk and turns him around, bending him over it once more. Only this time Steve can feel his cock brushing up against him. 

_ Finally. _

Maybe he'll get to come soon. 

"Ready, baby?" He asks. 

"Yes, Daddy." God he's still not over how it makes him feel to call him that. "But please be gentle. It's my first time." 

He feels Billy shudder. "Of course, baby." He says, voice low and rough. "Daddy will take care of you." And then he pushes in slowly, letting him adjust even though he really doesn't _ need _to. He's just playing the part. 

Once he bottoms out he gives a small thrust. "Fuck, you feel so good around Daddy's cock, baby." 

Yeah. That is doing things to Steve that he should probably be ashamed of, but isn't."_ You _ feel so big. I feel full and weird."

"That's ok. It will start to feel good in a minute. Just be still for Daddy, can you do that?"

"Yes," He squeaks as Billy rolls his hips forward. 

He only says one word in response. "Good." And then he's moving, dick pulling and pushing and grinding into his ass as Steve tries not to move under him. 

It's not the worst command. Having to be quiet is, so he's grateful it wasn't _that._

"I love the sounds you make, Stevie. I could listen to them all day." 

He only groans in response. 

"I bet I could feel them too, vibrating in your throat." He says, "Can Daddy squeeze it? Just a little?" 

He's asking for permission to choke him. He does think about it for a moment before saying yes, but he trusts Billy so there's no reason not to try something else new. 

Once he gets the go ahead from Steve, he lifts him up into a semi standing position that allows him to still grab the desk top for support. Then he takes Steve's cock in one hand and wraps the other around his throat. 

He puts a little pressure there as he starts moving. And, yeah, this sensation he's getting, feeling Billy's hand tighten and knowing that he possesses enough power to _end_ him? They may need to look into it a bit, because he thinks that he may like it. 

Granted, he likes pretty much everything if it involves Billy bossing him around or being in control of his body and pleasure, so this probably won't be any different. 

Billy loosens his hold as he fucks into him a bit harder and Steve whines. Losing the pressure makes him realize how much he _wants_ the pressure. Wants to struggle a bit. 

"_Tighter_." He demands, semi breaking out of character. 

Billy slows his thrusts, fingers twitching around his throat and completely leaving his cock. "You sure?"

"Yes. Do it."

"If that's what my baby wants."

"Please, Daddy?"

Billy gives in, as if he'd ever deny Steve of anything, and starts to pick up the pace again. Only this time instead of letting _go, _he squeezes a little _harder, _hits his prostate at _just the __right time_ and that's all she wrote. He fucking falls apart, orgasm ripping from him so suddenly he doesn't get a chance to tell Billy to stop it. 

_ Shit shit shit. _

"I'm _ sorry, _Daddy!" He chokes out. "I didn't mean to." 

"Shh, it's ok, baby." He says, taking his hand off his throat and placing it over his chest, as he continues thrusting into him. "That was partly Daddy's fault and I know you tried hard for me. So, I will save your punishment for a different day." 

Steve whines. 

"What's wrong, Stevie? Did you _ want _ Daddy to punish you today?" 

"Maybe." He mutters. 

"Well, that's just too bad. The anticipation will do you some good." 

_ Fuck. _

"But if you want to make it up to Daddy, there's something else you can do." 

"I'll do _ anything_." 

He pulls out and sits back down in the chair. "Come here."

He moves to stand in front of him. 

"You're going to ride Daddy's dick until he comes. Understand?"

He means he's not going to help. It's going to be up to Steve. "Yes,sir." He answers and climbs into his lap. It takes a minute to get a good position in the chair but he manages, and sinks down on his cock. 

Christ he feels so full and it's almost too much for his sensitive nerves, but he wants to be good. Wants to make up for his mistake. So he fucks himself on his daddy's cock, bouncing and panting and trying his hardest to make it good for him. 

He knows he's making him feel good, if the moans and _ fuck yeah's _ were anything to go by, but Steve can feel his dick start to thicken again and that is just… 

Fabulous. 

He tries not to focus on it, tries to make himself focus on swirling his hips and moving up and down, but it's impossible. Every time he slides down, the head of Billy's cock hits his prostate so he's fully erect in no time. 

He's determined to ignore it, wants to bounce and grind on Billy until the blond comes moaning his name. And he is able to for awhile. He's able to give Billy what he wants. He's able to make him close his eyes and curse and run his hands up and down Steve's body when he slows down. But eventually his luck runs out. 

"That's it, baby. Just like that." Billy sighs, eyes still closed and hands resting on his hips as he rocks forward. "You're making Daddy feel so good." 

And Steve can feel another orgasm creeping up after that. "I think...I think I'm going to come again." He says, and Billy's eyes open to trail up and down his body. "Can I, Daddy?" 

Billy wraps a hand around the base of his leaking cock, and Steve wants to cry. "Such a greedy little boy aren't you?" 

He stutters on a breath but tries to continue moving. "Y-Yes." 

Billy thumbs the head and Steve groans. "And _ spoiled _. Daddy spoils you doesn't he? Lets you get away with so much." 

Steve is panting and it's getting hard to focus. "Yes, Daddy's really good to me." 

Billy moans. "See, that's why Daddy spoils you. You know just what to say to get him to give you anything." 

Fuck. Is he- "Then, does your _ little boy _ have permission to come this time, Daddy?" He asks innocently while squeezing around Billys cock just to hear him lose his breath. 

"_Fuck," _He hisses, and then strokes up once. "Permission granted." 

_ Thank fuck_. "Thank you, Daddy." He now has no reason to hold back, so he fucks himself hard on Billy's cock and hurriedly strips his dick. 

Until Billy fucking _ stops him. _

He's seriously about to _loose his shit_, but Billy wraps his own hand around it and starts jerking him off, albeit at a bit slower pace, but it will still make him come.

Especially if Billy keeps talking, or looking up at him in complete revelry. "So perfect" He murmurs. "You're so perfect for me, Stevie. So beautiful like this. Such a good boy for Daddy." He strokes a bit faster and Steve's slipping away, head going foggy. "You take Daddy's cock so well, baby. You take whatever he gives you, and do whatever he says. Fuck, Daddy is so proud." And _ that's _ the praise that does it, that sends him over the edge. 

"F-fuck," He stops, groans and paints Billy's chest with his cum. And he may be more than a little out of it, but he still sees Billy run a thumb through the mess and put it in his mouth. "Do I taste good, Daddy?" He asks, voice barely above a whisper. 

"Jesus Christ." Billy mutters and drives his hips up. "Yeah, baby. You do."

And sure, he's spacey as fuck, but he starts to move again, because Daddy hasn't come yet. 

He doesn't get more than one bounce in before he's stopped by strong hands. "It's ok, baby. Changed my mind." He says, and helps him out of his lap.

Then he's pulling and pushing until Steve is on his hands and knees on the floor with Billy behind him. 

The blond leans over his thin frame and whispers in his ear, "Gonna fuck you so hard, Stevie," before shoving his cock back inside violently enough that Steve involuntarily cries out. "Yeah, let Daddy hear you." 

Oh _ god_. 

Steve drops to his elbows, hands trying to dig themselves into the carpet as Billy snaps his hips into him again. He's probably going to have so much rug burn from this.

Oh well. 

Billy must think about that too, because after a few good rug-burn-causing thrusts, he wraps his arms around him and pulls him back up onto his hands. "Don't want to mark you up too bad, baby." He says, and then snakes a hand around the base of his throat, and after a breath, moves it to cup his chin and push it up so his ear is level to Billy' mouth. "You want to stay pretty for Daddy, right?" 

"Yes." Steve groans. "I want to stay pretty for you, Daddy."

"Of course you do," He snaps his hips up, driving his cock deeper. "You're_ so damn eager to please_."

Yeah, maybe he's eager as fuck, sue him. 

Billy lets him go, lets him breathe, lets him feel every thrust as he fucks into him. 

It's good. Everything is good, but he feels like they need more. _He_ needs more. "Fuck me harder, Daddy! Don't wanna walk tomorrow." 

"God, baby. You're killing me." He growls and grips his hips hard enough that he can probably feel bone. There are going to be some nice bruises on them after this. That very thought and the ache he feels beneath Billy's fingers causes his dick to stiffen a bit. 

His body is fucking ridiculous. Hasn't it had enough? 

Billy's thrusts get more powerful, a bit faster, and it may be the hardest Billy has ever fucked him. It's actually a bit painful. 

And Steve fucking _ loves _ it. 

So does his treacherous dick. 

God, he's not even _ moaning _ anymore, it's just a string of tiny little noises with quick breaths in between. 

Billy _ likes _ it. Likes hearing what he's doing to Steve. Tells him how much he likes to fuck him like this, starts up the praising again, though Steve's not sure who it's for at this point. 

Doesn't really matter. 

It's getting the job done. 

Billy is panting out, "Yeah, that's right, Stevie. Take Daddy's dick like a good little boy."

And that… 

The words combined with the sound of his voice and the deep ache inside of him, have Steve choking. 

God, they make him choke and cry and _ come_. 

_ Dramatically. _

He doesn't even know if the noise he makes sounds _ human. _

"Holy shit, baby did you just-" 

"_Yeah._" He whimpers, because all the measly energy he had left just exploded out of his dick and he's having trouble just _ thinking _right now. 

Knowing Steve just came for the third time in like an hour, _ completely untouched_, is apparently enough for Billy because he's coming a few sharp jabs later moaning his name. 

Steve crumples beneath him, unable to hold his own weight anymore after Billy gently pulls out. He just can't do it. He's absolutely floating now. 

An arm wraps around him before he totally face plants. "Hey, whoa." Billy says, and his voice sounds far away. "I got you."

He's not sure when or how he does it, but he maneuvers them so Steve is in his lap while he rests his back against some desk drawers. 

He comes back to himself to Billy kissing his shoulder softly. He groans and moves to sit upright. "Jesus." 

"You finally with me?" 

He twists around to straddle him. "Yeah, I think so." 

"I feel like I already know the answer to this question, but I'm going to ask anyway." His hands are kneading the muscles of his outer thighs. "Was that good for you?" 

"Yeah, shit, _ better _ than good." He tells him and sighs, "I guess I'm really into it." 

"There's nothing wrong with that, Steve." 

"Yeah, no, I know. It just…surprised me." He admits. Because it did. It _ does. _Like he knows he has daddy issues, obviously, but he had no idea he'd like being praised while Billy called _himself_ _ daddy_. "Was it good for _ you?" _

"Yeah, it's hot hearing you call me that, all breathy and innocent. Made me want to break you." 

Steve closes his eyes and groans. "Fuck, Billy. Shut up before you get me going _ again_."

"Would that be a bad thing? I mean that last orgasm was..." He whistles. "Wouldn't mind hearing that again today."

"Yeah well, you're just going to have to fucking wait until next time, because I've already been thoroughly fucked. My dick _ and _ my ass need a rest." 

"You're right." He replies, running a hand down to caress a cheek. "This should be well rested before I _ punish it. _" 

Oh my god. It's like he _ wants _ Steve to melt into a puddle on the floor. "Do you _ have _ to tease me like that?" 

"You _ know _ you _ love _ it."

"Yeah, but it's still mean." He pouts. 

"I'm sorry, baby." He smiles and presses a kiss to Steve's lips. "I'll stop."

"Thank you." He replies and then slowly gets off his lap to stand. "Shit, I think I might actually have trouble walking tomorrow."

Billy is just looking up at him, eyes sparkling. "You're welcome." 

Steve doesn't roll his eyes, but he really wants to. "I'm getting a drink." He says instead. 

"Gonna bring me something too, Princess?"

"Haven't decided yet." He replies and walks out the door. "Oh, by the way," He calls behind him, "_ you're _the one cleaning up that fucking mess on the floor." 

The only response to his demand is an echo of laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just wanted to say that I have been majorly sucking responding back to comments, and I'm so sorry! 
> 
> Just know I see them and love them and you are all beautiful people ❤


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to use your safeword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, y'all. After a super kinky chapter I'm throwing you to the wolves. 
> 
> ⚠⚠⚠Trigger Warnings ⚠⚠⚠
> 
> Discussion of past non-con  
Descriptions of panic attack  
Use of slurs (?)

**Early** **April 1985**

The first time Steve uses his safe word, it's because of a fucking _dog. _Or _two_ dogs actually. The neighbors down the lane have Rottweiler's, and apparently they got out and decided to play fight and _growl_ in _his_ fucking yard. Under _his fucking window_.

One minute he's face down on the bed, maybe _seconds_ away from coming, and the next he's on the bus with a damn demodog on his back.

He's never been hit by a memory like that before, never had a flashback that vivid, not while he was _awake_. And it _sucks_ because he panics at first, can't catch his breath, and then Billy is asking him what's wrong. He can't really say, "oh, you know, just freaking out about monster dogs from another world," can he? So instead he says he was just reminded of a nightmare and it's totally fine. Which is _technically_ the truth, because that shit _was_ a fucking nightmare.

But Billy is looking at him funny. Concern is etched across his face and he's speaking quietly like he's afraid Steve is going to spook or something.

When he's breathing normally again, Billy takes his hand and squeezes, tone serious as he says, "Steve, I'm going to ask you something, and you don't have to answer, but I'd really like you to."

He's not sure what exactly is happening here, so he agrees. "Um yeah, ok?"

"Your nightmares, I've heard them, and the things you say in them worry me sometimes."

Oh, _shit_. He's been _talking_ during them? What the fuck did he hear?

"Have you- shit.. did someone like _hurt_ you when you were younger?" He asks, "Make you do something you didn't want to do?"

Steve frowns, because what? What does that have to do with his nightmares, "No?"

The blond returns his frown. "So, no one ever… touched you...or forced you or other kids to do anything...sexual?"

Oh. _Oh. _Billy thinks… "_No_. No, nothing like that happened. I promise." He insists.

Relief floods his features. "Ok. Ok, that's good. I'm glad I was wrong."

"But um, what on earth did I say to make you think _that_?"

"You usually repeat the word _no_." He replies, and he looks kind of uncomfortable "And you're always telling someone to _run_ or _hide_… to _get behind _you. It just… it kinda sounded like maybe something like that happened with another kid. That you were trying to _protect_ them or something."

Yeah, he can see why he thought that. "No, uh, some bad shit _did_ happen but it wasn't like _that_, and it was a lot more recent."

He probably shouldn't have said that.

Billy's brows knit together. "Who were you protecting?"

Fuckfuckfuck.

Steve doesn't know what to say right now. He signed the NDA, yeah, but did that include partners accidentally finding out? He should have read the fine print. Maybe he can tell him small things?

Things that don't really have anything to do with El and the monsters?

"_Steve_?"

"Umm, _shit…._" He pauses, runs a hand through his hair. He's not a very good liar, and Billy always sees through him before the lie even leaves his _mouth_, so he just fesses up. "It was the _kids_, alright. I was protecting _Henderson_ and the rest of the brats."

Billy just looks at him blankly for a moment before slowly asking, "My sister too?"

_Shit_. He doesn't really know which way this conversation is going to go. Billy might get super pissed that he's been keeping this from him. That his sister had been in danger.

He bites the bullet. "Yeah. Yeah. Max was there too."

Blue eyes narrow. "Was it _that_ night? When I showed up at Byers place?"

What the fuck? Why was Billy always so _perceptive_?

_Probably because of his dad_, he thinks sadly.

"Yeah," He answers finally. "You uh, showed up at a _really _bad time, man. Like you were almost in the _middle_ of it."

"What _exactly_ was I almost in the middle of?" He asks, and his voice does have an edge to it, but he's not _angry. "_What was my sister involved in?"

"_Fuck_, Billy, I've already told you too much. I signed… we _all_ signed these...non disclosure agreements. We're not supposed to talk about it _at all. _Or we could like, go to _jail_._"_

He looks thoughtful. "Is this about that freaky lab in the woods? And the government agency that got kicked out for covering up a chemical spill?"

Wow. Maybe he doesn't _have_ to tell him anything. He'll just fucking _guess._

"Yeah. It is. We were...involved in that whole mess."

"Were you guys the ones that _found_ all that shit out? Were those people _after_ _you_?"

"It doesn't matter." He says quickly. "It's over now."

"Yeah, but during _whatever_ _it was_ going on, you protected the kids."

"It's no big deal, someone had to." He shrugs, even though it _had_ been a _very big_ deal at the time. "I wasn't going to stand around and watch them get hurt."

"Well, whatever happened, it was bad enough to give you _nightmares_, so I guess, thanks for protecting my sister. You didn't even know her."

"No, she was just some random girl, but she's a kid. They're _all_ _kids_ and I'm..._not. _It would have been pretty shitty of me to run away when I could do something to help them."

"I just don't get it." Billy frowns again, considering, "Why the _fuck_ did Wheeler give you up after _that_?"

Steve wasn't expecting the question so he chokes on a sad laugh. "That's easy. It's because she didn't love me."

"Yeah, well… " He leans in and kisses him soundly before breaking away. "Her loss is my gain." Steve just shakes his head. "I'm serious. And in my personal opinion, I ended up with the _better_ boyfriend, so the joke's on her."

There's a sudden heat blooming in his chest. It's the first time that either of them had said the word _out_ _loud_. So he kind of just stares, open mouthed and shocked, because he didn't think it would be _Billy_ that said it first.

The blond raises a brow. "What?"

"You called me your boyfriend." He says quietly.

"Uh, _yeah_, Steve." He laughs, like it's hilarious that they are even _having_ this conversation. "Cause that's what you _are_."

"I know, I just…" He feels the same feeling in his gut that he'd had _that_ night, the night things had changed between them. He wants to _say_ it, wants to blurt it out and kiss the _absolute shit out of him. _Wants Billy to push him down on his back and make him forget his _name, _make him forget _everything_ until there's nothing left but _Billy_ and _Steve_ and that raw electricity between them.

_God. He wants to fucking say it._

But he doesn't.

It's too soon. 

So he just smiles and says _it sounded better than he thought it would _and leaves it at that.

He still gets pinned on his back, though, so he guesses it's not a _total bust_.

* * *

The first time Billy uses his Safeword it's because of a _name._

It's not often that Steve asks to be in charge, so when it happens, he is more than willing to let him take the reins. He _loves_ how Steve gets, all possessive and _hungry_. He loves how he just starts _talking_.

Because he isn't _like_ Billy. When _Steve_ talks, when he gets _really_ into it, it's not dirty. Not blazing hot and _filthy_ in the way that Billy gets _him _going. No. When it's _Steve_, it's all simmering heat, weighty, soft. Not that he's _being _soft. Hell, he gives as good as he fucking _gets, _but he's always full of quiet praise. It's hot in a way Billy can't explain.

And fuck, telling Billy how beautiful he is, finding more names, more _words_ to describe him, is apparently Steve's favorite thing to do while taking him apart.

So that's what's going down when it happens.

Steve is between his legs, fucking him _nice_ and _slow_, working him up and whispering endearing shit in his ear.

But then, "I imagine this is what sunshine tastes like."

It hits him out of nowhere, and he has an immediate visceral reaction. Bile rises into his throat and a heart pounding _fear_ claws into him. It's like he's in that room again. Calling out his safe word, but it being ignored. He'd had to find a _new_ one.

Fuck. He has to use it _now._

"Cinnamon. Cinnamon. _Cinnamon_." He repeats more urgently each time. And he knows Steve hears him because his hands are suddenly gone and he's slowly pulling out, and a procession of _shit shit. I'm sorry. _comes tumbling out of his mouth.

Once he's not trapped under Steve's body he rolls away and slides off the bed, resting his back flat against it and shoving his face into his knees as he commands himself to _breathe_. _Breathe. Breathe._

He's ok. He's not fifteen anymore. He knows better now. Steve isn't Jesse. Steve _cares about _him. Jesse never did. Jesse just hurt him, but he isn't _here_. _Steve_ is here and Steve stopped. Steve listened. Steve _stopped. Jesse _hadn't. But _Steve stopped._

_"Steve." _He says his name like a fucking prayer.

By the sound of his voice he must already be kneeling next to Billy. "Yeah? I'm here, baby. You ok?"

"Just talk to me." He needs to know he's not back there. That he's _here_. With _Steve_. "Please."

So, he does. He tells Billy about something stupid Dustin Henderson did on the way home from school that day. Tells him about the lady at the gas station flirting with him yesterday. Talks about how the ladies are still obviously in love with his hair. She asked for his number and he told he was flattered. Flattered but _taken_.

He says he's going to order them pizza and he'll even let Billy put his gross ass pineapples on it. He talks about mundane things until Billy's shoulders loosen, until his heart slows, until he's not in a blind panic. He breathes deeply and slowly uncurls his fingers from around his knees.

He'd be super embarrassed by this if he wasn't so goddamn relieved to see Steve sitting in front of him with a sheet wrapped around his waist, like a girl.

He gives him a weak, "Thanks."

And Steve gives him a faint smile in return. "Yeah. No problem. You…you good?"

He nods, movements jerky. "Sorry, I didn't mean to… freak out."

"No, it's fine. I mean, I did last week, so like, it's not a big deal. But if something I _said_ triggered," He gestures to Billy. "_that_… I kinda want to at least know what not to say."

"_Sunshine_." Billy breathes, trying not to shudder or topple into panic mode again. "That's uh- it's what Jesse used to call me. I didn't...I didn't _know_ I'd respond like that just hearing it."

He can see the confusion on Steve's face. "Who-"

"Jesse was… he introduced me to this stuff, but he uh- probably shouldn't have been the one to teach me." He swallows the lump in his throat. "The reason I'm so damn adamant about checking in with you, about safe words and consent… it's because of _him_."

Brown eyes widen and hands hover over him. "You don't have to tell me, Billy. It's ok."

"No, no. I think should." He doesn't know why he wants to tell Steve this. Maybe it's because he's held it in for two years, or maybe it's because it's _Steve_ and he has trusted him with everything _else_, he can trust him with _this too_. "I had just turned fifteen and I was angry. My mom was still gone and my dad was about to marry Susan. Things were really bad between us and I was struggling with the fact that I liked cock just as much as I liked pussy. I was just hurt and lost and lonely and fucking _livid_."

"Jesse was my friend Sam's older brother. He found out about me leaning queer, but instead of _ridiculing me_, he made me feel like I _wasn't_ disgusting or crazy. He saw me get into a fight and told me I was using my anger and frustration in a self destructive way. He said he knew a way to help me channel it. And shit, he opened my little faggot eyes to a world that made _sense_."

"But...I was too busy feeling good, too busy feeling like I finally _belonged_ to something, that I didn't see the red flags. I was _fifteen _and _stupid_. No twenty-three year old should be hooking up with a freshman in highschool. No _adult_ should be teaching a high schooler what it means to be submissive or dominant in the bedroom. But I didn't _see _it. Until it was too late."

He covers his eyes with his hand because he feels like he might start fucking _crying_. "I'd had a bad night at home. My dad was...he roughed me up pretty good and I left the house revved up and looking for a fight. I changed my mind at the last second and came to Jesse looking for a release instead."

"I don't know what it was that made him _different_ that night, maybe it was because I was already sporting bruises from my old man...But he started gettin more… _aggressive_ than usual. He pressured me into doing something I wasn't ready for." Sometimes he can still feel the welts on his back. "He was a little too rough, and wasn't using enough lube on _purpose, _and I needed a break… needed to just _get my head_ back in the game. I used my safe word but he kept going. He just… "

He can picture his face smirk down at him. _What's wrong, sunshine? I'm just giving you what you wanted. What you asked for. You need this. Stop crying. You should be thanking me._

"He _ignored_ me. I was… _fuck…_ I was fucking _crying hard _and he just kept going, kept smiling. Told me it's what I needed and that he was _helping_ and making me better. But really he was in it for _himself_."

"_Jesus_, Billy. _Fuck_." Steve sounds alarmed and then _gutted_, and Billy totally gets it. "How- I mean after _that_, how did you keep doing this?"

He shrugs. "I was already really into it by then. And one thing he did _right_ was introduce me to a few people that _were_ legit. There was a woman, went by Mistress Clarrisa, that had always been vocal about my age when he brought me around. The only reason she hadn't gone to the authorities was because it would have outed me to my dad, and she knew what being outed could do to a person. So, when I left Jesse's that night.. I was in really _bad_ shape. I needed help. I showed up outside the club and asked for her. She got me to her girlfriend's apartment and they took care of me. Gave me the aftercare he never bothered with, cleaned me up and had some _really_ important and _really_ uncomfortable discussions."

"I found out Jesse's view on the scenes was skewed and he'd never wanted an equal partnership. He'd seen me, wanted me, and saw an opportunity to take advantage. I didn't realize he'd actually been _coercing_ me into doing stuff that I was uncomfortable with and made me feel bad for not doing things or not doing them right. He didn't see me as his equal. He was just training me to take whatever he wanted from me."

Thinking about it makes him want to puke. He can't even imagine doing that to someone. Doing that to _Steve_. He can't even _look_ at Steve right now.

"Anyway, he was ousted from that specific group after what happened and they took me under their wing once they realized that I wasn't going to stop, because despite what Jesse did to me, I still needed that type of release. By then I _craved _it."

"So, they vetted my partners for awhile. Made me feel safe. Helped me figure out what I liked. Taught me how important consent is and how to take care of myself _and_ my partners. I wasn't about to let him ruin it for me, because it still _helped. _So, yeah. That's why I always make sure we set our limits and that you're completely on board before we do anything."

He finally turns to him, but Steve doesn't respond, he just looks upset. Like _really _upset, like he's not even _seeing_ Billy right now. Like he's teetering on the edge of anger and he's about to fall right into the pit and let it consume him.

It kind of worries him when he still doesn't say anything after a moment, so, he hesitantly calls his name, "Steve?"

He blinks."Yeah?"

He frowns at the face he is making. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answers quickly, a little _too_ quickly. It sounds _rushed_. "Are _you _ok?"

Slowly Billy nods, brows still pinched together. They're both insisting that they are alright. That everything is fine.

But he can't help but feel like one of them is lying.

* * *

Steve had felt positively ill the whole time Billy was talking. All the times Steve questioned or thought the repeated verbal confirmations were _stupid_ come flashing into his mind. He'd thought they were excessive because they had _safe words _but the whole time… Billy was just making sure Steve felt safe and heard. Because some asshole hadn't done that for _him_.

He'd _trusted_ the guy because he'd claimed to be his _partner,_ but he hadn't listened to him when he'd safe worded out. He had ignored him. He had..._raped _him.

Steve has no idea who the fucker is, but he has the intense urge to hop on the next flight to California just so he can find him and nail the dudes balls to the sidewalk with his bat. He wonders if that would be considered a carry on.

Fuck. It's no wonder he looked so weird when he'd told him that Nancy had accused him of hurting Steve. _And_ his overly concern about Steve's nightmares. It all makes sense.

And it pisses Steve _off_. Because that should have _never_ happened to him. People that do that kind of thing? Shouldn't get away with it. Shouldn't even be allowed to _breathe. _They should fucking-

He gets pulled from his dark and spiraling thoughts by Billy calling his name.

It's just as well.

Steve and darkness probably shouldn't mix.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there's a few things I want to say. 
> 
> First! I need to thank Pretty Bratty for helping me make up my mind about the future of this fic. Thanks, darling! 
> 
> Second! I've decided that I'm going to write a side story for this universe where I'll write all the smut scenes I wanted to include in this fic but just didn't fit in anywhere. 
> 
> Third! I'm pretty sure that Bruises will be mostly story/plot from here on out. So if you're in it for the kink and want to stop reading, no hard feelings! You may end up reading the side story when I start it. 
> 
> Fourth! This chapter may be somewhat TRIGGERING for anyone that has issues with confrontations with parents and/or being forced to come out to said parent. 
> 
> And that's it! Unbetad as usual.

**May 1985**

"So, my mom called," Steve says, leaning against the Camaro and lighting a cigarette. "They're coming home tomorrow."

Billy looks from the front doors of The Palace to Steve. "You knew they would come back eventually, Steve. They always do."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not looking forward to playing twenty questions again." He replies, frowning and blowing smoke into the air.

"Hey, it might not happen." Billy tries to sound like actually _believe_s that, but Steve knows he's just trying to make him feel better. "Your pops may have other things to think about."

He'd _love_ that to be the case, he really would, but he knows his dad. He didn't get what he wanted out of Steve last time, so if he thinks he's got any _new_ information since then, he's _screwed_. He won't let up until Steve caves.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe he'll be too _busy_ to worry about me."

Billy gives him an undiscerning look and forces a smile, probably because of how self deprecating that probably sounded. "That's the spirit." He tells him and pats him on the back. "And just _think_, last time they were here we ended up having the _best_ fucking sex when they left."

He laughs and his stomach heats at the memory. "Yeah. That's true."

"So don't worry. They'll skip town again before you know it."

He doesn't know if that makes him feel _better_ or _worse._

* * *

Surprisingly he gets through the first two days unscathed. Spends them with his mom while his dad fucks off to who _knows_ where, but his luck eventually runs out. Like it always does.

It's Sunday evening when it happens, the _confrontation_.

It's the worst one they've ever had, and Steve probably should have seen it coming, because from the minute the man had gotten home last night, he'd been acting even _more _aggravated.

He's sitting on the couch with his mom when he starts in with the questions, but there's a _charge_ to the air this time. His dad may be talking in a calm collected voice, but everything else about him _screams_ anger. Shit, maybe even screams something _stronger_ than that.

His overall presence sets Steve's teeth on edge, and it only gets _worse_ when he starts asking about his _house guest. _Things like, have they been over lately and did they hang out during the _day_? Was it only after dark? Did they spend the night in his bed or did they just _fuck him_ and leave?

He asks all of these questions, getting more agitated with each one, but doesn't give Steve a chance to reply. So Steve stands up, tells him to calm down a second and let him speak.

He tells him that he's about to have _plenty of time to speak,_ then shoves his hand in his pocket and pulls something out. "Care to explain _this_?" He throws it at Steve and he catches it, looks down and;

Oh _shit._

His heart starts to race and fear creeps up his spine.

It's Billy's fucking _glove_.

His dad _knows._

"Where…where did you find this?" His voice trembles a bit as he stares at it.

"It doesn't matter where I found it. What _matters_ is what it _means_." He snaps, "because unless you joined some _biker gang_ in Indy while we were gone," He points at the glove in his hand, "_that_ doesn't belong to you. And I doubt any girl in this town would have the other one in her possession, so that, along with some other pretty damning evidence, leads me to believe that it's not a _girl _you've been fucking, is it?"

Before his dad is even done talking, Steve breaks out into a cold sweat, his stomach churning so roughly he thinks he might throw up right here on his mom's new rug.

This is bad.

This is _really fucking bad._

And he can't think of _one thing_ to say. He wasn't prepared for _this_. His brain is nothing but _fuckfuckfuckfuck _and _don'tsayBilly'snamedon'tsayBilly'sname._

"Are you going to tell me I'm _wrong_, or just stand there gaping at me?"

Steve swallows, still unsure of what he should do. Finding out his assumptions are right, that his son is sleeping with another _guy_ is a lot worse than thinking he's a manwhore. He doesn't think he's going to get out of this with a few harsh words and his mom running interference.

"What do you want me to say?" He finally asks. "What kind of answer will make you happy?"

"Don't get smart with me, son."

Except, he isn't being smart. He really wants to know.

"I'm _not_. I'm not trying to be a smart ass." He insists. "I don't know what you really want from me."

"I _want_ you to stop evading the damn question and admit it." He says, "you've been sleeping with the owner of that glove, haven't you?"

His heart is still slamming away when he replies, "Are you asking as my _dad_, or are you asking as the company."

There's an almost bored look on his face, like Steve is an idiot for having to ask. "Is there a difference?"

God. His chest _aches_, because there should be a difference. A _big _one. "Yes."

He frowns. "I'm running out of patience, Steven. You'll answer me right now if you know what's good for you."

He relents, swallowing down the acid rising into his throat as he pushes through the nerves threatening to shake him apart. "You're right, dad. _Okay_? You win." He doesn't let his voice tremble this time as he continues, "I've been sleeping with a man."

His mom kind of gasps, like she wasn't _actually_ expecting it to be true, but he doesn't look at her, he's too focused on watching his dad, who may or may not be having a fucking heart attack right now.

His face is red, almost purple and his eyes are downright _furious_. "Who is he?"

No. _Nope_. Definitely _not_ _happening_.

His father can _never_ know about Billy. He's been through too much shit in his life. He's not going to go down for this. Steve won't allow it, because If this ever gets back to his dad, Neil will _kill_ him. "He's no one."

"I'm getting really fed up with your lies."

"I'm not lying. He's no one to you, so it's none of your business."

"None of my business? You're _my_ son. And what you do reflects back on me, on my company. So you're going to tell me. Is he someone from school? Someone from basketball? Or did you pick him up at some depraved party?"

"Sorry, but I'm not telling you anything. Why do you even want to know? _He's_ not your son, so what's it to you?"

"I have the right to know who the hell turned my son queer."

Oh, please. He fights the urge to roll his eyes. "Can't _turn_ someone queer."

His dad makes a disgusted face. "Bullshit."

And fuck. He _hates_ that word. Why does everyone use that word? "Well, you can believe what you want. It's not gonna change anything and I'm not telling you _shit_."

"Oh, yes you are. You're _giving_ me his name, and if he's a minor his parents will be hearing from me. They have the right to know what kind of things their son is doing too. And if he's _not_ a minor, I'm calling the police and having-."

All the fear that's been building inside of him, all that gut churning anxiety he's had since his dad threw the glove _just...evaporates_. He isn't going to let his dad out his boyfriend. Fuck that. He'll have to go through Steve first.

"_No_."

The man's mouth shuts, not expecting such a push back, "Excuse me?"

His mom looks nervously between them and stands up, but doesn't get closer.

Steve stands his ground, folds his arms across his chest. "I _said_, _no_."

His dad growls out, "You're going to tell me his name _right_ _now_."

And Steve steps forward, nearly getting in his face. "_The fuck I am_."

His mom makes another noise at his choice of word and edges toward him. 

"I'm not dealing with this disappointment alone." His dad hisses.

"Oh my _god_. Stop being so fucking dramatic. I've been nothing but a disappointment to you my _whole_ damn life. So I'm sure you can handle it just fine on your own, like you have for the last eighteen years. You're a big boy-"

It doesn't really register that his dad backhanded him at first, because like, he hadn't seen him _move_. But yep, the telltale sting is there alright, and his mom is getting in between them, pressing her back into Steve's chest. The whole scene is heating him up from the inside out.

"It's okay, Mom." He says, and puts a hand on her shoulder, tries to pull her away.

She's shaking her head. "Nothing about this is _okay_. What the hell is _wrong_ with you, Roger?"

"What's wrong with _me_?" He scoffs, "Wake up, Gloria. You're defending the wrong person here. "

"I'm defending my _son_, and I shouldn't even _have_ to. Not from _you_."

"_Mom_." Steve tries to pull her away again. "I'm fine." This time she reluctantly goes, stepping to the side of them while he speaks to his father. "I don't know what you're trying to get out of this, dad. I'm not budging on this. I'm not fucking telling you. You should just let it go."

"Let it _go_? What, I'm supposed to just be ok with this? No. I refuse. I won't have it. No son of mine is going to be a _Queer_."

"Except, I'm your son, and I _am_." He gladly points out.

The man grimaces. "Are you trying to punish me? Is that it? Don't you understand what this could do to me? To the _company_? Do you even _care _or are you just that self centered?"

Oh, yes. The company he loves more than anything in the world, including Steve? "_I'm_ self centered? How many times have _you_ bothered to listen to _me_? To what I want? How many times do I have to say it until you understand?!" He yells, "I don't _care_ how it looks to the company! I _never_ aspired to have a seat on the board, that was all _you. _I don't want to waste my youth kissing all of your asses and stroking your egos, while the company sucks the soul out of me like it did you."

"Well, that _soul sucking_ company is the reason you have the life you do." They are back to getting in each other's faces. "It's why you get to sleep in a nice house, drive a nice car, never have to worry about a _thing_. You have _everything_ you could ever want, and yet you are still standing here spitting on all of it."

And his dad is so not getting the point. All Steve ever wanted was to have his parents love him enough to want to stay home. He didn't care about all the other shit, especially the goddamn _house_, where he spent all his nights without Billy lonely and cold.

"I'm not spitting on it dad, I'm just telling you I don't _want it_. And that I don't care what the assholes at the top think of me." He blinks back angry tears. "I only cared about what _you_ thought of me."

"You don't want to know what I think of you right now." It's ugly, the way he says it, like he wants to say something that there's no coming back from.

It makes him feel weak, _small_, like his father could break him with just a _word_. But he doesn't want that to be true, so he lets out a sardonic laugh.

"No, no. Don't hold back. Tell me how you feel. I can take it." He's talking a big game here, because the reality is, he knows he really, really _can't_. "Go ahead. Tell me how big of a _disappointment_ I am to you again. Tell me I'm stupid and ungrateful and disgusting. You know you want to."

His jaw ticks and then he calmly tells him to, "_Get out_."

And that throws him for a moment."What?"

"I'm not playing this game with you. You want to act tough? Want to pretend you know better than me? Want to keep your faggot boyfriend a secret, thats fine. You can do that, but until you give me a _name_ and break it off, you're not welcome here. I don't want you to step one foot in this house, you understand?"

Ok, yeah, that kind of stings worse than his cheek, but it's nothing he didn't at least _consider_ to be a possibility. It still pisses him off though. "Yeah, " He seethes. "I _understand_. You don't have to worry. I'm _gone_."

His mom looks absolutely distraught, "No. _Wait_, both of you. Let's not make rash decisions."

His dad says something to her, but he's not listening. He's already halfway up the stairs, he's already packing a bag, already hurrying back down to the foyer. He just wants to get the fuck _away_, get to the Byers house without breaking down.

But his mom follows him out the door. "Darling. _Please_. We should _talk_ about this. I'm sure your father didn't mean that. He just needs to cool off."

"Oh, he meant it, mom. _Every word_." He sighs, opening the backdoor of the Beamer and throwing his bag inside. "But it's not like I thought he was going to be _ok_ with this if he ever found out. And honestly I'm getting off _lucky_. " He slams the door. "_Some_ fathers would literally _beat their sons to death_ if they knew. I got smacked and kicked out. I think I'll live."

She looks at him, dark eyes curious and sad. "Is that why you wouldn't give your father a name?" She asks. "Because the other boy's father will _hurt him_?"

"_Don't_-"

"I'm just…I _love you, Steve_. I know I'm not the best at showing it, but I _do_. And yes, I know people won't understand, but you're my _son_. I won't stop loving you because of this. I haven't… I haven't been a good mother to you and I'm _sorry_ for that, but let me help you with this. Let me talk to your father. I'll get him to leave you alone about the boy, ok?"

"Do whatever makes you feel better, but I won't hold my breath." He tells her, then slides into the driver's seat. " And I love you too." He quickly adds before shutting the door and putting the car in reverse.

He doesn't look back as he leaves his mom crying in their driveway.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd as usual folks, so if y'all see something lmk.
> 
> Not sure how I feel about the second half, but I guess I'll let you decide if you like it.

He does pretty well, he thinks, keeping the tears at bay until he's halfway to the Byers house. He tries to stop them, he really does, but it's impossible. He's just so _angry. _Angry and _hurt_. More hurt than he thought he would be.

More hurt than he _should _be.

Because it shouldn't have hit him so hard. He'd already known how his father would react. He knows the company comes first. Always _has_, always _will_. And Steve? He'd always be left out in the cold. On the outside looking in.

So really, it's nothing new.

It's nothing _new_.

But…

_But…_

His chest feels heavy, like he can't quite breathe, like his lungs have been punctured and all the air is leaving him in a rush.

He pulls over to the side of the road for a minute, because his vision has gone blurry, hot tears running down his face as he pants and grips the steering wheel. His ears are ringing and he can hear every beat of his heart.

Shit. He needs to _calm down._ He can't be losing his shit on the side of the damn road. He needs to pull himself together. He's fine. He's _fine. It's fine._

He doesn't _care_ what his dad thinks. He doesn't care about any of the shit his dad had said. Fuck his dad, fuck the company. He doesn't _care_. He _doesn't_. He…

_Fuck_.

He _does_.

He absolutely does fucking care. He's _always_ cared. Has always hated being a disappointment, a failure. Hated that the only time his dad spared him a thought was if it involved the company. Hated being in the background, forgotten, _alone_. Always playing second fiddle to a corporation

He'd always hated that. Hated that no matter _how much_ he hated it all, the old Steve, the Steve _without _Billy, would still have been so desperate to please. Desperate to get in his good graces. Running after that corporation he hates so much.

And maybe…maybe if what he'd had with Billy was _superficial_, if it had meant next to _nothing, _he'd have backed down. He wouldn't have gotten angry, wouldn't have fought back, wouldn't have stood up for himself and what he wants. Would have given him up.

He would have _apologized_. Done anything in his power to fix it. He'd have kept trying, trying, _trying_ to get his dads attention. He'd have ended up giving in, ended up working for the company and being miserable.

But what he has with Billy _isn't_ superficial, it's _real _and he refuses to give all that up for a lackluster life living under his father's disapproving shadow.

Billy means more to him than that. He means more to him than the stupid house, the stupid money. He means more to Steve than _any of it._

He _loves _Billy.

Loves him so much it _hurts_ now.

So he can't _afford_ to lose his shit on the side of the _damn road_. Because his dad is angry too, and if he is upset enough, pissed off enough, he won't give up until he finds out what he wants to know.

He'll chase after the truth.

Chase after _Billy._

Steve has to pull himself together. He has to protect his boyfriend, and he's no use to him if he's a complete basket case. So he puts the beamer back in drive and chokes back the tears, the anger, the fear, until he makes it to Jonathan's.

There are still tear tracks on his face when he pulls up in front of the house, though. He wipes them away with the back of his hand before grabbing his bag and knocking on the door. He knows his eyes will still be puffy, face splotched with red, undeniable proof that he's been crying.

Joyce is the one that answers and she's immediately on alert upon seeing him. "Steve? Honey, what's wrong?"

"Can I.." He hiccups, tries not to cry again because Joyce cares so _much _about all of them. Cares like a parent _should. _"Would it be ok if I stayed here for a few days?"

"Of course," She pulls him inside and shuts the door behind them. "Of course. Come on."

Jonathan walks out of his bedroom calling out, "Mom? Who is-" He stops when he sees Steve, his perceptive eyes focusing on his stupid stinging face and then the duffel bag full of clothes in his hand. "Steve? What's going on?"

Steve doesn't look at Joyce, just meets Jonathan's gaze. "My dad, he- uh he _found out_."

The other boy immediately understands what that means and he takes a few steps forward, face pinched in concern. "Oh, _shit_. Are you _ok_?"

"Yeah." Steve slumps down into one of the kitchen chairs, rubs his face. "He...kicked me out. And I didn't… I didn't know where else to _go_."

"You came to the right place." Joyce says, and comes to stand beside him. "I don't know what your father is thinking-"

"I've been sleeping with a _guy_ from school," He replies, cutting her off, wanting her to know the truth, "so he's _probably_ thinking that he needs to get his faggot son out of his house before he embarrasses him."

There's a bitterness in his voice that he can't quite hide, and she sounds heartbroken as she gently squeezes his shoulder. "Oh, _honey."_

He shakes his head. "It's ok. I'm fine. I just gotta like...regroup or whatever."

"I really don't think you're fine." She replies, and goes to the counter to start a pot of coffee. "You're obviously hurting, and rightfully so."

"But that's the thing." He sighs and watches Jonathan pull out the chair across from him and sit. "I _shouldn't_ be hurt this bad. I shouldn't be so damn upset. I _know_ how he is. I knew what to expect."

She takes a few cups out of the cabinet while the coffee pot drips. "Knowing what to expect doesn't change the fact that it still hurts when it actually happens."

That...makes sense. "I just…I don't know what to _do_. About any of it." And that's true. So fucking true. He has no idea what his next step should be. Concerning him, or Billy.

"Well, for now, you're staying with us and we will just take every day as it comes." She sets a steaming cup in front of him and sits down. "You can stay as long as you like."

"Thank you." He says, eyes a bit misty again. "It means a lot."

And it does. It means so damn much because he _has_ no family to turn to. It's a little sad that this rag tag group of people, who were brought together by the horror of the Upside Down, were more family to him than any blood relation _ever_ was.

But he's so fucking grateful to have them.

"Hey, uh, " Jonathan chews his bottom lip, looks worried. "Does…does _his _dad know?"

Steve leans forward on the table, "You think I'd be _here_ if he did? I _know_ you know where _most_ of his bruises come from." Jonathan nods and his mom's hands tighten around her coffee cup at the implication. "If he knew what was going on, I'd either be on the way to the _hospital_ or on the way to _jail_."

"Would it really be that bad?" Joyce asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's…it's _already_ bad. If his dad finds out, it will get _ugly_. Like _really _ugly."

She hums, looking thoughtful. "Is there a good chance that he's going to find out?"

Fuck, he hopes not. "I refused to tell my dad who he was, so he's safe for now."

"And who _is he_, exactly?"

He and Jonathan share a look before Jonathan answers for him. "Max's brother."

Her brow furrows. "Isn't he the one who-"

Steve raises a hand, halting her question. "That really doesn't matter."

She nods slowly. "Do you want me to tell Hop to keep an eye on him?"

He thinks about it. Billy would be _pissed _if Steve told Hopper about his dad, but at the same time, this situation is potentially life threatening, so he agrees. "Yeah. That would be… it would make me feel better. Maybe just...don't tell him the _whole_ reason why we want him to."

He knows Joyce doesn't care about it, but he doesn't know the chief enough to know how he feels about people like _them_.

"Ok. Ok. I'll call him." She says and rises from the table. "I'll be back."

They watch as she disappears into her bedroom and when she's gone, Jonathan clears his throat and stares at Steve's cheek.

"What?"

"Your dad hit you, didn't he?"

Steve breathes heavily through his nose. "It's not a big deal, Jonathan. _You've_ hit me harder."

"Maybe, but I'm not your _dad_. He shouldn't have done that."

He shrugs, tries not to dwell on it. "What he _said_ hurt worse."

"You know _we_ don't care, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I mean you and Nance had some reservations, but like, it wasn't about me _liking guys, _so I know you're not judging me about that."

"I don't judge you on the other things either. Nancy shouldn't have-"

"I get it," He says quickly, "and it's all in the past."

"She's going to be upset about this."

"I know that too. But it's not like any of us have control over the situation." He sighs. "You should go call her after your mom gets off. Give her a heads up."

"Ok. I can do that."

Joyce comes back out and grabs her keys off the counter. "I'm going to Hop's. I'll be back later, keep an eye on Will."

"Got it, mom." Jonathan replies, giving her a _look._

"She got something goin on with the chief or something?" Steve asks when the car backs out.

"Me and Will think so, but she hasn't admitted anything yet. After Bob she just…I'm glad she has him to lean on." He rises from the table. "She seems happier lately."

_Bob_.

Another person he tries not to think about. He'd only seen the man once or twice but the impact his death had on the Byers was hard to ignore.

Jonathan leaves and Steve doesn't really know what to do with himself. The fear and anxiety have settled into a low thrum inside of him and he doesn't want it to escalate again. So he smokes a cigarette, messes around with the TV and settles down on the couch.

It's hard to shut his brain down, but he manages it for awhile; just focuses on the news and lets the sound of the anchorman drown out his ugly thoughts.

Jonathan never comes back, but Will eventually does.

He's quiet when he walks in but he's always been quiet, so Steve just lets him sit down next to him and closes his eyes when he does.

He's just so _tired_. Tired and sad.

"Steve," His voice is soft when he says his name.

"Yeah?"

"You…you went out with Nancy for awhile."

"Mmhmm." He answers, drifting closer to sleep.

"And you really liked her? Like the _whole_ _time_?"

He opens his eyes at that and looks at the wide eyed boy. Where is he going with this?

"Yeah, man. I _loved_ her, but it just wasn't supposed to happen for us." He shrugs.

"So...you loved her...but you...you like _boys_ too?"

Oh.

He must have heard… "Yeah, I guess I do. Or maybe it's more accurate to say I like _one_ boy."

"It's Billy, right? Your boyfriend?"

He almost chokes on his own spit "_What_? Why would you think that?"

He looks away, probably embarrassed, "I heard you talking to mom and Jonathan. You said you'd be in the hospital or jail if _his_ dad found out. And Max said…" He pauses, like he's wondering if he should talk about his friend. "Max told me that she's been worried about her brother because his dad is _really_ _mean_ to him. She said he's not being careful…I didn't understand what that meant, and she wouldn't elaborate, but now I think I know." His brown eyes look sad when he says, "She's worried that his dad is going to find out about you, isn't she? And if his dad hurts him, you'll get in the middle of it."

Wow. So Max has already been worried.

"That… that's pretty much it. I won't let something bad happen to him because of me."

"Is it your fault your dad found out?"

"I don't know. I don't really think it's anyone's fault. My dad found something that obviously didn't belong to me and I confessed. He gave me a chance to lie, to avoid all of this, but I didn't take it."

"Why not? It would have been easier right? He wouldn't have been mad or kicked you out."

"Sure, it might have been easier, but I don't want to hide who I am from my family. I wanted them to know the truth because it's not going to change. I'm not going to change. They're not getting the future they wanted out of me, so might as well let them down now."

"You're not going to change…" He repeats to himself.

"No, and I don't _want_ to. I…love him." And god, it's _weird_ saying that out loud, saying it to _Will _of all people. "I'm not ashamed of that."

Will doesn't reply, but he does look thoughtful. Steve wonders if maybe there's a _reason _for all of his questions. He's always been a little different from the rest of the kids. Maybe he's…

But he doesn't ask him. That's something that should be his to tell, not something to be dragged out of him. So he turns his attention back to the TV.

They don't talk for awhile, just sit and listen to the evening news, then Will asks, "Are you scared?"

That throws him off a bit. "Of what? Billy's dad?"

He shakes his head. "About more people _knowing."_

"Uh, I haven't really…I haven't thought about it to be honest. I've been too worried about Neil."

He _hasn't_ really thought much about people knowing, other than worrying about the chief. But he should probably prepare himself for at least the rest of the kids finding out.

His dad probably won't say anything to anyone because it would just _make_ _him_ _look bad. _So, he's probably safe from the whole town finding out.

But…

He feels sick with the thought of it all coming to light. He'd hoped he'd have time to grow thicker skin, have time to prepare himself for the inevitable backlash. He had hoped this wouldn't happen until _after_ they'd both graduated.

It was all wishful thinking wasn't it. Life just didn't work that way.

He must have been quiet for too long because Will puts a hand on his arm. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know, Will." He admits sadly. "I want to be, but, it's really overwhelming."

"Do you want me to warn Max?" He offers, "I could get her on the talkie. Have her tell her brother."

"No. No don't do that. I'll just tell Billy in the morning."

He doesn't know _how_ he's going to tell him, but he wants to wait until then. He wants him to at least have _one_ more night of peace before Steve drops this news into his lap.

He deserves that much.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so, it's been six months... My bad. 😅 Current Events of 2020 really sucked the muse out of me, but it came back today to keep my mind off stuff, and I'm very happy it did! 
> 
> This is Unbeta'd as usual, so mistakes are mine.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Steve wakes up slowly, but it _still _takes him a moment to realize that he isn't in his bed, so he falls off the couch while attempting to stretch out his sore limbs. He groans and sits up, blinks a few times before it all comes rushing back to him.

Where he is. His _dad_. The fight. The pain.

_Billy_.

God, things are really fucked now aren't they?

He'd messed up. Big time.

He doesn't know how it all escalated so quickly, but now that it has, he knows he's got to get ahead of this, needs to contain it, because all it takes is _one_ wrong word to the _wrong_ person, and it all goes to hell in a handbasket. If Neil were to get a whiff of this… well, he doesn't want to even think about the outcome.

And it's not like he's afraid of Billy's dad, ok? Steve thinks he has enough pent up rage toward the bastard to take him on, but it's not _him_ he's worried about.

Steve couldn't give less of a shit about himself…

It's Billy.

It's _always_ Billy.

And it's probably a little unhealthy how much his thoughts and life revolve around him at the moment, but he honestly doesn't think he could stop now if he _tried_. As it is, he doesn't _want_ to. Billy _needs _him.

So he's gonna be the center of Steve's world for awhile. That's all there is to it.

He'll do whatever it takes to protect him.

But he can't protect him by sitting here on the floor in the Byers living room all day. He has to get up, needs to face this head on.

And even though he's absolutely _dreading_ the conversation he's going to have, he's also itching for it. He wants to get it over with. So, it takes him less than a minute to get dressed and he doesn't even mess with his hair. He's in too much of a hurry to care about that shit. How he looks is so far from important.

Jonathan offers him some toast when he comes into the kitchen, but Steve is too anxious to eat. He's shaky, and has felt a bit sick since before he'd left his house last night.

"What did Nance have to say when you talked to her last night?"

"Just that she's really worried." He replies, shifting uncomfortably. "This is what she's been afraid of this whole time. People finding out and hurting you."

"Yeah."

"She wants to do damage control but.. "

He finishes the thought. "We don't know what kind of damage there is, if there even is any."

Jonathan nods, "Do you think your dad will push this? Like show up at school?"

"No," He sighs, "if there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that he'll be too busy trying to make sure the company doesn't find-" He pauses, remembering his face when he'd told Steve to give him a name or get out "well, actually….I'm _not_ sure what he'll do. I don't think I've ever seen him that angry before. So, he might decide to show up and look for me, see who I'm talking to."

"Let's ride together, then." The other boy offers. "That way if he drives by he won't see your car. He'll think you're not there."

It's smart. "Yeah, yeah that's a good idea."

"Let's go, then." Be replies and calls into the hallway. "Come on, Will!"

Joyce tells them to be careful and to come by the store after school, just to check in, because she _cares_.

Steve's a little jealous of the maternal instincts this lady has, that his mom doesn't. But at least she'd tried this time. Right?

They promise her that they'll stop and head out the door to pick up Nancy.

It's kind of a solemn ride.

Jonathan has the radio on, but no one is singing along with the music. Will just stares out the back window. He hasn't said much of anything since last night, and Steve doesn't have much of anything to say either.

Besides, the closer they get to the school, the more nervous he becomes. He doesn't feel like talking.

"It's going to be fine, Steve." Nancy tries to reassure him after they pull away from her house. She _says_ that, but even _she_ looks as nervous as he is. "When we get there, just find him, tell him what happened, and then lay low."

Yeah. _Lay low_. Sure, no problem. Easy peasy, right?

It's not like everyone in town knows him.

Yeah.

This is going to go south so fast if he's not careful.

They're still quiet when they get out of the car, but Nancy gently grabs his arm so that he'll look at her. "We'll see you at lunch, ok?"

He nods and tries not to think about food. "Yeah, I'll meet you there."

She gives him a tiny smile and he watches them disappear inside the school.

A few people give him an odd look as they pass, because Steve is leaning back against Jonathan's car, but he's exhausted, alright? He got like five hours of sleep tops. So, he crosses his arms and closes his eyes, tries to calm himself until he hears the sound of the Camaro's engine coming up the road and pulling into the parking lot.

He parks two spaces down from where Steve is standing and when he sees Billy get out of the car his heart skips a beat. He is surprised to find that he is still _so_ happy to see him, despite the fact that he's about to ruin his whole fucking day.

And god, Billy is all sun and smiles until he gets close enough to get a good look at Steve's face. Then the brightness fades away and he just looks angry.

He hates that he's the reason for such a change.

"Are you ok?" Billy asks, touching his tender cheek. "What happened? Who the fuck _hit_ you?"

"My dad," He starts slowly, and he can see a flurry of emotions cross Billy's face. "But I'm _fine_. I promise. He just…he _knows _about me."

Billy drops his hand, face paling a bit as he takes a step back. "What?"

"He doesn't know it's you." He quickly assures him, "I didn't tell him your name, so you're safe."

"_Ok_, that's great and all, but are _you_ safe?" He sounds worried, and Steve knows it's because he doesn't trust that Steve's dad won't hit him again. There's no reason for him to think otherwise. He doesn't have a great track record with fathers and their fists.

"Yeah. I'm good. I'm crashing at Jonathan's."

"Like tonight?"

He grimaces. He knows that Billy won't like what he's about to say because he's warned Steve before about playing with fire when it comes to his home situation.

"More like indefinitely?"

"He _kicked you out_?!" He nearly shouts, and Steve barely resists the urge to clap a hand over his mouth.

"Yeah. I was pretty tight lipped about the whole thing and he wasn't too happy that I wouldn't answer his questions, so he gave me an ultimatum. Either I give into his demands or I get out of his house." Remembering those five minutes makes a bit of heat flare behind his eyes. "He wanted something from me that I couldn't give, so I chose to leave."

"Steve-"

"It's fine. I'm not-" He pauses when he sees a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. He turns his head only to see Tommy booking it across the parking lot, barreling right towards them. He hasn't sought Steve out in _months_, and he's choosing today of all days to confront him?

That could only mean one thing.

"Oh, fuck, it really _was _him." He says, stomach sinking, and Billy doesn't _say_ _anything_, just grabs a hold of Tommy when he's in range and slams him against the side of the Camaro.

"Jesus, Hargrove, chill the fuck out." He hisses and tries, and _fails,_ to shove Billy back.

"What do you _want_, Tommy?" Steve asks, nerves shot.

"Wanted to warn you about something." He replies, worry seeping through the annoyance in his voice.

Billy lets him go. "What do you mean? Warn us about what?"

Tommy looks past him, eyes landing on Steve. "My dad's been asking a lot of weird questions about you, man." He nods his head towards the car. "_And_ asked me about the Camaro. Who it belonged to. Said he kept seeing it in the neighborhood, near your house."

"Shit!" Steve curses, and Billy takes another step back. Steve can't see his face but he can _feel_ his panic in the air.

"You didn't tell him that it's mine, did you?"

He stares hard at Billy. "No, I didn't." The way he says it, Steve knows he's not lying. "The whole thing felt fucking _off_, so I didn't say shit about you, _or _Steve."

"Jesus."

"Listen, I know we're not…" He pauses, looks pained. "_friends_ anymore, and I don't like what you've _apparently_ got goin on with Hargrove here," He makes a face. "but I don't want you getting hurt. Not like that. You gotta be careful. Pretty sure your dad is onto you."

The sincerity actually gets to Steve, and he feels a small ache in his chest. Tommy had covered for him. Despite the bad blood between them, despite the last year and a half of on and off hostility, he'd still tried to help.

"Thanks for the warning, Tommy. I really appreciate it, seriously. But it's a little too late for me."

"I don't- I don't understand. I _swear_ I didn't say anything."

"No, I know. It wasn't your fault." He quickly tells him, because he can see that the news is a little upsetting. "I mean, your dad probably put it in his head to snoop around because of the Camaro, I guess, but that's not what did it. He found one of Billy's gloves. Leather's not really my _style_, so…" He shrugs.

The blond whips his head around to look at him. "_What_? You didn't tell me _that_."

"Because it doesn't really matter?"

"Yes it does. If he figured it out because of that-"

He shakes his head. Who were they kidding, really? "We were always on borrowed time, Billy. He was going to figure it out eventually. He was too obsessed with my future not to."

Tommy clears his throat. "So, what are you gonna do?"

"_Lay low_, I guess," he sighs in defeat, "and try not to be seen together, at least until he goes back to Chicago."

"Which is when?" Billy asks.

"Well, it was supposed to be Wednesday night, but now? Who the hell knows?"

"I'll keep an eye on my dad then," Tommy offers, "If he talks to your dad about any of this, I'll let you know."

Steve is filled with gratitude. "Thanks, man." He says, and Tommy just nods and heads into the building.

Now it's just him and Billy in the quickly emptying lot.

Steve scratches the back of his head. "We should probably get to class. I think the bell just rang."

But Billy doesn't follow after Tommy. He doesn't even head that direction. Instead he opens the door of the Camaro.

Steve doesn't like this. "Where are you going?"

Billy doesn't answer, just gets behind the wheel and slams the door shut.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Panic is rising in his chest again. He doesn't have the Beemer. If he leaves, Steve can't follow him. "Billy!"

If he's worried and wants to hide out, Steve gets that, but he doesn't want him to just split without making some kind of plan. He's worried about what he'll do, hopes it's not something stupid.

He tries once more to get his boyfriend to talk to him, but all he's left with, is a cloud of dust where the Camaro used to be.

Shit.

* * *

Billy knows that he should probably be used to not getting the things he wants by now. He should be used to things not going his way. He should be used to losing things he loves.

But this time it's not _stuff_. It's not a lost opportunity. It's not highschool friends, or pets, it's _Steve._

He could eventually cope with those other losses…

But he _can't_ lose Steve.

He's too invested now, too involved, loves him way too much to survive that. It would be game over for Billy, there's no doubt about it.

So, if staying away from him is the only way he'll be able to keep him? The only way to make sure Steve is _safe_? Yeah, he'll just have to suck it up and do it.

Steve might get pissed off that he's doing this without talking about it, but he doesn't really understand what Neil is capable of. He may _think_ he knows, but the truth of the matter is, that what he'd told him about his past barely scratches the surface.

So pissing off Steve is the least of his worries right now. Right _now_ he just needs to get in his car and leave. Save trouble for them both. _Protect_ them both.

Because Billy can't see any way that this will end well for either of them if he doesn't.

So he bites his tongue, throws the Camaro in reverse, and doesn't look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks goes to Ihni who read and encouraged me during my hiatus 😁😘


End file.
